A irmã gemêa do mal 4, O novo começo
by Bru B.M
Summary: Novamente uma nova geração domina Hogwarts, com novos personagens, novos amores, novos problemas, novos dramas, e muitas, mas muitas novas confusões. A irmã gêmea do mal 4 está no ar, e é um novo começo! Afinal, agente nunca cansa ;
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo **_

**Novamente o tempo passa...**

- Chad, vamos logo estamos atrasados para a apresentação de bale da Dorothy – berrava uma bela mulher morena de olhos castanhos esverdeados, sem duvidas, Elaine Malfoy.

- Calma, mãe, para que a pressa? – perguntava um garotinho de cabelos muito loiros e olhos azuis acinzentados, Chad Malfoy.

- Porque a Dorothy precisa do nosso apoio – dizia um belo loiro de olhos tão azuis acinzentados quanto os do filho, esse era Draco Malfoy.

- Se continuarem brigando vamos nos atrasar e a Dory vai nos matar – disse uma garotinha de cabelos loiros cacheados, olhos cinzas e muito magrinha Evee Malfoy, que com essas poucas palavras fez os pais ficarem ainda mais desesperados.

**Grandes amizades se formam...**

- Bem, esse é o nosso ano em Hogwarts – dizia um garotinho de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos azuis piscina, muito bonito, chamado Luke Lupin.

- E daqui para frente todos serão nossos anos, Luke – dizia Chad animado.

- Por que eu tenho certeza de que vocês vão se certificar disso? – perguntava um garotinho de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos da mesma cor chamado John Weasley.

- Porque nós vamos, meu caro John – riu outro garotinho de cabelos negros e olhos verdes esmeraldas cujo nome era Chuck Potter.

**Grandes inimigas também!**

- VOCÊ NÃO MANDA NELA, MALFOY – berrava uma menina muito bonita de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes esmeraldas, seu nome era Kim Potter.

- NEM VOCÊ, POTTER, E ELA É MINHA IRMÃ – gritava de volta uma garota tão linda quanto a primeira, de olhos azuis piscina e cabelos muito loiros, seu nome era Dorothy Malfoy.

- Meninas, por favor, não briguem – dizia uma Evee assustada.

- NÃO SE METE – berravam as duas ao mesmo tempo.

**Novas amigas.**

- Ah, desculpa – dizia Dorothy distraída depois de esbarrar numa garotinha de cabelos castanhos escuros repicados e olhos castanhos claros.

- Sem problema... – disse a menininha fitando Dorothy com cuidado – Você é da Grifinoria, certo? – a loira confirmou – Bem, meu nome é Victoria Adams, somos do mesmo ano na grifinoria e meus amigos me chamam de Vicky. AH, idéia genial, você pode ser minha amiga, o que acha?

- Eu... – gaguejou Dorothy.

- Perfeito, vamos ser melhores amigas para sempre – disse a menina saindo puxando Dorothy pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

**Amor de irmã.**

- Você toma tanta conta de mim, Evee, que às vezes eu acho que você que é a mais velha – dizia Dorothy sonolenta com a cabeça deitada no colo da irmã.

- Bem, se você olhar direitinho eu sou só 10 meses mais nova que você, o que prova que papai e mamãe têm uma vida sexual bem ativa – dizia Evee distraída – agente até cursa o mesmo ano em Hogwarts, então eu posso ser a mais velha de vez enquanto para variar.

- É nessas horas que eu sei que sou a mais velha – bufou Dorothy fazendo a irmã gargalhar.

**Melhores amigas.**

**- **Desde quando somos melhores amigas mesmo? – perguntou Kim distraída.

- Desde que eu nasci e você decidiu que eu era lesa demais para andar por ai sozinha e ficou tomando conta de mim – disse Evee no mesmo tom distraído.

- Ah é, bem lembrando – disse Kim sorrindo de leve.

**Um melhor amigo.**

- Evee toma cuidado – dizia Luke mal humorado.

- Você vai morrer cedo por estresse – bufava a garota.

- Não, você vai me matar cedo por estresse – dizia ele girando os olhos.

- É, seu amor por mim é mesmo mortífero – dizia Evee distraída fazendo o garoto gargalhar.

**Um amor.**

- Três segundos para parar com isso – mandou Luke.

- Com o que? – perguntou Evee distraída.

- Três segundos para você parar de secar o Chuck ou eu juro que vomito – avisou Luke fazendo Evee corar loucamente.

**Outro amor.**

- Chuck? – chamou John.

- Fala – pediu Chuck sorridente.

- Se você não parar de olhar para a Dorothy e o Chad perceber você ta morto, meu camarada – avisou John prendendo o riso.

- O amor é perigoso – disse Chuck sorridente fazendo John fazer sua melhor cara de nojo.

**Mais um amor?**

- Dory, você não acha que devia falar com ele? – perguntava Vicky distraída.

- Falar com ele? E dizer o que, Victoria? – perguntou Dorothy rindo.

- O que você sente – tentou Vicky.

- Ah claro, eu vou chegar e dizer: "Ah, Luke, eu sou apaixonada por você desde os 10 anos, será que você pode parar de me ver só como a irmã da sua melhor amiga e me agarrar de uma vez, ou será que você ainda não notou que eu sou uma das garotas mais bonitas dessa porcaria de escola?" – ironizou Dorothy meio fora de si fazendo Vicky gargalhar loucamente.

**Seria um quadrado amoroso?**

- Filho... – Daphne chamava.

- Oi? – Luke perguntava entediado.

- Você é masoquista? – perguntou Daphne distraída.

- Não – respondeu Luke surpreso.

- Então me responde porque você fica bancando o melhor amigo da Evee se você é apaixonado por ela desde que se entende por gente? – Perguntou Daphne fazendo Luke a olhar pasmo.

**Haveria lugar para uma paixão solta?**

- Fica longe do meu irmão – rosnou Dorothy.

- Você não manda em mim – rosnava Kim de volta.

- Não, mas você não vai ter chances com o Chad enquanto eu estiver viva – ameaçou Dorothy saindo furiosa.

- Ela ta certa – cantarolou Evee triste ao ver o olhar choroso da amiga.

**Musica!**

**- **Nós somos uma banda – dizia Chad decidido.

- Por favor, batam palmas para ele, foi difícil ele chegar a essa conclusão – debochou Evee rindo.

- Calada, Evee, você só escreve as musicas – disse Chad mal humorada.

- Melhor dizendo, ela junta nossas idéias em uma musica perfeita e de sucesso e não numa porcaria sem nexo? – riu John.

- É, no meu planeta isso quer dizer que ela faz tudo – gargalhou Chuck.

- Game over, Chad – riu Luke ao ver o amigo bufar e a pequena Evee comemorar superior sua vitória.

**Uma nova historia.**

**- **Sabe, Evee... – começou Vicky.

- O que? – riu Evee.

- VAMOS EMBORA, EVEE – berrava Kim.

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI COM ELA – berrava Dorothy fora de si.

- É, eu acho que sei – gargalhou Evee.

**Novos personagens.**

- Vocês estão prontos? – Evee perguntou nervosa.

- Eu já nasci pronto, maninha – ria Chad.

- Relaxa, loira, você ta mais nervosa que agente – riu Chuck.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Evee – disse Luke dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da menina.

- Vamos logo abrir esse show – disse John animado.

**Mas nunca é igual!**

- Evelyn... – chamou Narcisa.

- Fala, vó – disse Evee enquanto assistia ao filme de sua irmã dançando bale.

- Por que você não pode ser como sua irmã? Quero dizer, o Chad toca guitarra ou sei lá o que, e a Dorothy dança bale divinamente bem – perguntou Narcisa com os olhos pregados no filme,

- Porque eu não sou a Dorothy, vovó – disse Evee sem olhar para a avó.

- Mas você fez aula de piano por anos e... – tentava Narcisa.

- Eu já disse, não sou como a Dorothy – disse Evee desviando o olhar.

**Na:/ CALMA! DESCULPEM A DEMORA, MENINAS! Eu tava em prova, meus amores, uma doidera, mas ta aqui o presente de São João de vocês. Sei, eu pisei na bola, foi mal de verdade, mas prometo não fazer isso de novo. Barb, pode postar na sua fic que o trailer ta no ar, uhuuuuuuu! Ah, a capa da fic com a carinha dos personagens também ta no ar. Novamente sinto muito pela demora e agradeço a compreensão de vocês.**


	2. Um novo começo

_**Um novo começo**_

No quarto mais alto da torre mais alta... Er, esquece, começou errado. No quarto mais alto da mansão Malfoy podia-se ver um tufão de cachos loiros que eram as únicas coisas que apareciam por debaixo dos lençóis da cama. O quarto era muito bonito, as cortinas, os lençóis, as poltronas e a maioria das coisas ali era azul com detalhes brancos.

Foi ai que na porta do quarto surgiu um belo rapaz de cabelos loiros repicados e olhos azuis acinzentados. Seu nome era Chad Malfoy, grifinorio, 7º ano, artilheiro do time de quadribol e um dos mais populares da escola. Ele observava o tufão de cachos loiros com um leve sorriso na face. Pegou o travesseiro que estava no chão e jogou com toda a força na cama fazendo a pessoa antes adormecida gemer baixinho.

- Vamos logo, Evee, o café ta mesa – riu Chad batendo a porta atrás de si.

Enquanto isso na sala de jantar da mansão Malfoy, podiam-se ver claramente três loiros e uma morena sentados. A mais velha com seus cabelos loiros já quase brancos e olhos azuis acinzentados, não estava nem um pouco destruída pela idade, Narcisa Malfoy continuava com sua beleza. O outro loiro era um homem alto e forte de olhos azuis acinzentados e expressão dura, Draco Malfoy continuava de matar do coração qualquer uma. A morena na mesa era sem duvida Elaine Malfoy, com seus cabelos muito pretos e olhos castanhos esverdeados ela era um pontinho em destaque na mesa. A ultima loira era uma garota de seus 16 anos, cabelos muito lisos, olhos azuis piscina e expressões serias, o rosto parecia esculpido e duro, assim como o de Draco, Dorothy Malfoy era a beleza em pessoa aos 16 anos.

- Ela ta vindo – disse Chad se jogando em seu lugar na mesa com um sorriso leve no rosto.

Foi ai que eles ouviram um muxoxo do alto da escada e sorriram de leve ao verem quem se aproximava. Com uma camisa enorme que ela aparentemente usava como camisola, lá vinha Evee em todo o seu esplendor sonolento. Uma garotinha de seus 16 anos com os cabelos longos, loiros e muito cacheados, os olhos num tom cinza, o corpinho magro, mas elegante, e muito, mas muito baixinha mesmo.

- Podem começar a festa que eu cheguei – disse ela sonolenta se sentando à mesa e fazendo todos prenderem o riso.

Já na mansão Potter o café da manhã não era tão animado. Na mesa podia-se ver claramente a bela ruiva de olhos cor de mel que tomava seu café com um tédio incrível, Gina não mudou em nada praticamente, ao seu lado seu marido, Harry Potter, com seus cabelos negros e olhos verdes esmeraldas olhava distante para tudo, enquanto seus filhos bufavam entediados. O mais velho, com seus 17 anos era Chuck Potter, grifinorio, cursando o 7º ano, apanhador do time, moreno, alto, forte e olhos verdes esmeraldas como os do pai. Já a garota tinha seus 16 anos e era do 6º ano também da grifinoria, cabelos muito vermelhos, olhos verdes esmeralda e artilheira do time de quadribol, essa era Kim Potter, uma das mais belas de Hogwarts.

- Posso sair agora? – perguntava Kim entediada.

- Eu ainda não terminei de comer... – dizia Gina seria.

- Mas... – tentou Chuck.

- Não discute, por favor – pedia Harry.

- Já disse, o café da manhã é a refeição mais importante do dia e deve ser familiar e feliz. Fiquem felizes – rosnava Gina fazendo os três sorrirem forçadamente e a fazendo sorrir de leve.

Enquanto isso na mansão Weasley o clima era bem mais calmo. Rony Weasley, com seus cabelos ruivos e olhos clarinhos assistia a tv com uma atenção fora do normal, ao seu lado seu filho John Weasley também não parecia muito disposto de se levantar do sofá. Com seus cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos da mesma cor John era um belo grifinorio do 7º ano, goleiro do time e sem duvidas lindo de morrer. Enquanto Hermione Weasley com seus cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor andava feito uma barata tonta pela casa.

- Mione, relaxa – tentava Rony.

- Relaxar? Ron, eu tou ocupada, tenho que responder todas as cartas dos meus fãs – dizia ela seria.

- A senhora sabe que pode mandar para o seu empresário fazer, não sabe? – questionou John.

- Sei, mas meus fãs se deram ao trabalho de escrever, tenho que no mínimo escrever de volta – dizia Mione fazendo o marido e o filho bufarem.

Mas na enorme mansão Lupin as coisas também aconteciam. Enquanto Daphne, com seus longos cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor, estava enfurnada na cozinha, Jake, sentado no sofá com os olhos azuis assustados esperava a mulher, ansioso. Logo um belo rapaz de cabelos castanhos muito claros e olhos lindamente azuis desceu as escadas. Seu nome era Luke Lupin, grifinorio do 7º ano, batedor do time, lindo, maravilhoso e popular.

- Qual o problema? – perguntou o rapaz ao ver a cara de desespero do pai.

- Sua mãe – disse Jake assustado.

- O que tem ela? – perguntou Luke curioso.

- Ela decidiu que vai preparar nosso almoço – disse Jake fazendo cara de assustado.

- Er... – gaguejou Luke assustado – avisa a ela que eu vou ta na casa da Evee, então, curta seu almoço romântico, papi.

- Traidor – rosnou Jake assim que o filho bateu a porta e saiu correndo da mansão.

Na mansão Malfoy a cena era no mínimo estranha. Evee, com sua camisa enorme que ia até o joelho, estava jogada no sofá ao lado da avó, que apenas olhava repreendendo-a. Dorothy observava as duas da sua poltrona com um leve sorriso na face, Draco e Elaine já haviam saído para o trabalho, Chad estava no estúdio improvisado que Draco havia feito na casa para ele ensaiar a guitarra.

- Evelyn, por que você ainda está _assim_? – perguntou Narcisa fazendo uma careta.

- Eu sou assim – bufou a menina fazendo Dorothy prender o riso.

- Você me entendeu... – rosnou Narcisa impaciente.

- Er... vó, alguém está batendo na porta – avisou Dorothy sorrindo de lado para a irmã.

Logo um pequeno elfo entrou saltitante na casa e foi correndo até a porta. Assim que o pequeno elfo abriu a porta dando espaço para Luke entrar sorridente na mansão. Assim que o rapaz entrou Dorothy pegou um livro jogado no sofá e enterrou a cabeça no mesmo. Narcisa fechou a cara instantaneamente e tentou segurar Evee, mas não foi suficiente para impedir a menina.

Evee se levantou num pulo e sem a menor vergonha por conta dos trajes, ela pulou com tudo no pescoço de Luke e passou as pernas pela barriga dele. O garoto a segurou pelas pernas com força e gargalhando enquanto a menina lhe sufocava com o abraço.

- EVELYN – berrou Narcisa se levantando e fazendo a menina se soltando mal humorada.

Foi ai que Luke em fim colou os olhos nos trajes de Evee. Ele teve que se conter para não corar, já que a cada movimento da menina a blusa subia mais e mais.

- Fala, vó – disse Evee entediada fazendo Dorothy prender o riso.

- Vá trocar de roupa – rosnou Narcisa fazendo Evee bufar.

- Por que? – choramingou Evee.

- Evee... – chamou Dorothy tirando os olhos do livro e os colando na irmã a fazendo bufar.

- Ta bem! – bufou Evee saindo pisando fundo – Ah, Dory, leva o Luke para o estúdio.

- Cla-claro – gaguejou Dorothy.

Evee saiu saltitante fazendo Narcisa bufar e Dorothy e Luke prenderem a gargalhada. Assim que a menina foi embora Dorothy sentiu o par de olhos azuis de Luke colarem nela, se conteve para não corar e se levantou num pulo.

- Desculpa atrapalhar sua leitura, Dorothy – disse Luke sorrindo.

- Sem problemas – disse ela sorrindo de leve.

Os dois seguiram silenciosos até o ultimo andar da mansão, uma sala fechada e longe das demais. Dorothy abriu a porta para poderem dar de cara com um enorme espaço, à parte da frente era uma espécie de estúdio separado por um vidro isolador de som, do outro lado eles puderam ouvir Chad tocando sua guitarra sem sequer se dar conta da presença deles.

- Hei, otário, - disse Luke apertando um botão e falando numa espécie de microfone para que Chad o ouvisse e assustando o loiro com isso – espero que não pretenda tocar isso no próximo show!

- Vai te catar, Luke, e vem logo para cá ensaiar – berrou Chad mal humorado.

Luke passou sorridente pela porta que dava para onde Chad estava. Dorothy ficou ali parada sem conseguir se mover, apenas olhando Luke e Chad rindo animados. A garota sorriu de leve ao ver a amizade dos dois, queria poder fazer parte da vida do irmão como Evee, mas...

- Bom dia, Dorothy – disse John sonolento e sem mais nenhuma palavra abriu a porta e se juntou aos garotos.

- Bom dia – murmurou Dorothy surpresa.

- O Chuck já chegou?

Dorothy se virou para dar de cara com sua irmã, Evee parecia uma bonequinha com seus cabelinhos loiros cacheados e rostinho infantil, mas as roupas eram péssimas, o short preto balonê e uma camisa de alçinhas finas com listras pretas e brancas, até ai tudo bem, mas para acabar com tudo ela usava uma bota preta, grande, de cano alto e meio masculina.

- Onde você arrumou essa aberração no seu pé? – perguntou Dorothy pasma.

- Ta, eu vou entender isso como um "O Chuck não chegou" – disse Evee sorrindo.

- Oi, Evee, er... Oi Dorothy – disse Chuck chegando e fazendo Evee sorrir bobamente e Dorothy revirar os olhos com a atitude da irmã.

- EVEE! – berrou Kim praticamente empurrando Chuck e pulando nos braços da amiga e fazendo Dorothy fechar a cara.

- Evee, eu vou nessa vou esperar a Vicky lá em baixo, o ar ta meio contaminado aqui – disse Dorothy olhando feio para a ruiva.

- VAI-TE LIXO – berrou Kim mal humorada.

Chuck apenas olhou feio para a irmã e foi ao encontro doa amigos com a cara amarrada. Quando Dorothy saiu Evee e Kim olharam pasmas para Chuck depois trocaram olhares surpresos e deram de ombros.

- Ele é uma aberração, não tenta entender – disse Kim fazendo Evee gargalhar e puxá-la para onde os meninos estavam.

- Bem, garotos, a Dory já foi-se, então me digam, como estamos? – perguntou Evee animada – Como eu já disse vocês precisam de musicas novas, as do ano passado já eram.

- Eu escrevi algumas – disse Chad sorridente.

- Já vi que vou ter que reescrever tudo – bufou Evee fazendo o irmão a olhar feio e os meninos caírem na gargalhada. – Me salva e diz que você escreveu algo maravilhoso que eu só vou precisar dar um jeitinho básico, Luke?

- Escrevi algumas coisas sim – disse Luke sorrindo tímido e fazendo Evee sorrir animada.

- Evee, por que você não para de implicar com seu irmão e enquanto eles ensaiam uma musica antiga mesmo você dá um jeito nas musicas? - Kim perguntou sorrindo doce para Chad.

- Ótima idéia, para de me encher o saco e ajuda, bocó – disse Chad empurrando a menina para a o outro lado da sala, separado pelo vidro.

Evee sentou-se na sua habitual cadeira de frente para os meninos do outro lado do vidro, pegou as musicas de Chad e começou a reescrevê-las rapidamente, Kim, sentada ao lado dela, apenas observava a tudo com o olhar colado em Chad.

Luke pegou o microfone enquanto John se posicionava em sua bateria, Chuck pegava o baixo e Chad se preparava na guitarra. Os olhinhos azuis de Luke estavam pregados na menina, tão dispersa, que apenas sorria a cada nota que ele cantava.

- Onde está sua irmã, Dorothy?

Quem perguntou foi uma garota muito bonita com seu rosto delicado, olhos escuros e cabelos da mesma cor, repicados, seu nome era Vicky Adams, melhor amiga de Dorothy Malfoy. E agora ela e Dorothy estavam nos jardins. A loira tinha um livro na mão enquanto que a amiga estava deitada em uma espécie de cadeira de praia com enormes óculos escuros na cara.

- Deve estar gravando com os rapazes, ela não sai de lá, Ah, e a Potter deve ta com ela paparicando meu irmão – dizia Dorothy mal humorada fazendo Vicky rir.

- E você não vai fazer nada? – perguntou Vicky sorrindo de lado – Ah, o Luke ta lá, vale lembrar.

Enquanto iss no estúdio, Kim olhava com os olhos apaixonados para Chad enquanto ele tocava guitarra. Evee nem sequer tirava os olhos dos papeis a sua volta, nem para olhar para Chuck, e assim não podia notar o olhar firme de Luke sobre ela.

- EVEE!

O berro estridente de Vicky entrando no estúdio fez Evee dar um pulo e cair com tudo da cadeira, Kim levantou-se com o susto, os garotos não podiam ouvir, mas como Luke estava com os olhos pregados em Evee assim que a menina caiu ele não precisou de mais nada para largar o microfone no meio da musica, assustado os amigos, e correr até onde a loirinha estava.

- Desculpa – começou Vicky triste enquanto Dorothy tinha os olhos arregalados para a irmã no chão.

Assim que Luke abriu a porta que o separava de Evee, desesperado, Dorothy corou tentou desviar o olhar, Kim apenas brigava com Vicky que aumentava seu bico a cada segundo, Evee apenas continuava no chão meio estupefata. Luke correu até ela se jogando ao seu lado no chão.

- Evee, você ta bem? Bateu a cabeça? Acha que quebrou algo? Quer ir ao medico? – Luke perguntava desesperado.

Evee olhou fundo nos olhos desesperados de Luke e não pode ser conter e começou a gargalhar feito louca fazendo sua irmã bufar e Vicky e Kim olharem para ela como se fosse louca. Luke apenas ficou olhando para a menina sem parar de se preocupar.

- Se machucou, pirralha? – Chad perguntou da porta com um sorriso debochado.

- Relaxa, eu não morri – gargalhou a menina.

- Evee, será que até suas quedas tem que ser desastres como esse? – Chuck perguntou rindo e fazendo as bochechas da menina corarem.

- A CULPA É SUA, ADAMS – berrava Kim.

- Evee, eu sinto muito – dizia Vicky triste.

- NÃO GRITA COM ELA, POTTER – berrava Dorothy de volta e fazendo os meninos, Vicky e Evee se encolherem.

- ELA PODIA TER MATADO A EVEE – berrava Kim.

- Eu tou bem – murmurou Evee.

- CALADA, EVELYN – berraram as duas com ódio, Evee apenas bufou.

A noite caiu, e Evee se encontrava sozinha no estúdio rodeada de papeis, Kim estava no andar de baixo discutindo com Dorothy, ela pensava, Vicky devia estar lá também. Chuck e os meninos deviam estar assistindo a tudo assustados. Ela riu, às vezes as pessoas eram tão complicadas.

Sentada ali ela apenas queria continuar como estava para sempre, ajeitando as musicas ou escrevendo suas próprias, cuidando para que seu irmão, seu amigo, seu melhor amigo e o amor da sua vida tivessem uma carreira musical de sucesso e...

- Evee?

Ela virou-se depressa para dar de cara com Chuck, com seus cabelos negros e olhos verdes esmeraldas, ele vinha andando até ela com passos firmes e um leve sorriso charmoso na face. A cada passo Evee sentia seu coração dar um pulo maior. Ele se aproximou e ficou em pé ao seu lado.

- Vim me despedir, eu e a Kim já vamos, ela ta ocupada brigando com a Dorothy então depois você reclama por ela não ter vindo se despedir – riu Chuck dando um beijo na bochecha da garota e a fazendo corar.

- Tudo bem – murmurou ela sorrindo.

- Bem, agente se vê amanhã, afinal, voltamos a Hogwarts – disse Chuck sorrindo.

- Claro, agente se vê amanhã – disse ela sorrindo.

Chuck acenou de leve e saiu deixando a garota com o maior sorriso bobo para trás. Desde que se entendia por gente era apaixonada por ele, Chuck Potter, o cara certo, o cara perfeito, o cara da sua vida. Suspirou apaixonada sem se dar conta de que na porta do estúdio um garoto de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos azuis piscina observava a tudo com o peito apertado.

- Ridícula – ele disse alto fazendo-a se virar para ver Luke com um sorriso de lado.

- Também te amo – gargalhou a garota quando ele se jogou na cadeira ao seu lado.

- Sabe, não entendo porque gosta tanto do Chuck – disse ele entediado.

- Eu amo o Chuck, Luke, eu não "gosto tanto" dele – disse Evee girando os olhos.

- Por que o Chuck? – ele perguntou fazendo cara feia.

- Own, que lindo, crise de ciúmes do melhor amigo! – debochou Evee fazendo ele bufar – você devia tentar!

- O que? – ele perguntou pasmo.

- Se apaixonar, sabe, faz bem, Luke – disse Evee calma.

- Eu não preciso disso – disse ele serio.

- Como sabe se nunca tentou? – ela perguntou sorrindo de lado.

- Eu SEI ta legal? – rosnou ele se levantando serio.

- Luke Lupin! – ela se levantou pasma assustando o garoto – NÃO!

- Não o que? – ele perguntou assustado.

- VOCÊ TA AFIM DE ALGUÉM E NÃO TEVE A MINIMA BOA VONTADE DE ME DIZER QUEM ERA A VAGABA? – ela perguntou histérica.

- Quem ta tendo crises de ciúme agora? – debochou ele.

- VOCÊ É MEU MELHOR AMIGO, EU TENHO QUE SABER – berrou ela nervosa.

- Tem certeza que não sabe? – ele perguntou se aproximando dela.

- Sabe que sou péssima para notar essas coisas – choramingou Evee.

- Põe péssima nisso – bufou Luke.

- Me diz – choramingou a menina fazendo ele sorrir de lado.

- Por que? Você fica linda curiosa – disse ele dando um beijo estalado na bochecha dela e saindo correndo deixando uma Evee histérica para trás.

Era isso que ele mais gostava em Evee Malfoy, ela era a pessoa mais doce, mas ingênua e mais bobinha da face da terra. Não tinha como não rir.

**Na:/ eu já disse e repito, sinto muito pela demora, é que eu tava em prova, galera. Foi super mal, mas olha eu aqui de novo :) Lina, querida, até que em fim uma conta de verdade, chuchu, você fez muito bem em ler os novos marotos, leu todos os 6? Caraaaaaaan! É ótimo, né? Não sabe o quanto me elogiou ao dizer que prefere minha fic, eu sou tipo fã daquela fic, foi por causa dela que comecei a escrever então valeu ^^ relaxe, marydf, eu sei que a culpa não é sua, você ta ficando psicótica por conta das companhias, obrigada por continuar lendo a fic, é por isso que te amo. barb minha psicopata favorita, já pensou em tomar um calmante? Hehe, você vai morrer do coração, amiga :P juro que não demoro mais assim para postar, só que como minhas provas acabaram agora eu não tive tempo de adiantar os caps e postar hiper rápido, mas farei o melhor ;) beijos, amorecos. E Leli cadê tu? :P**


	3. Um inimigo em comum

_**Um inimigo em comum**_

- Já comentei o quanto eu odeio isso? – John perguntou entediado.

- Isso o que? – resmungava Chad.

- A viajem de trem – dizia John.

Chad, John, Luke e Chuck estavam em uma cabine na companhia de Evee, Kim, Vicky e Dorothy. Kim e Dorothy em pontas totalmente distantes da cabine, uma com a cara mais feia que a da outra. Evee ao lado de Kim e Vicky ao lado de Dorothy apenas deixavam as duas mal humoradas se mal humorando sozinhas.

- A viajem de trem eu agüento, só não tou suportando a dupla dinâmica aqui – bufou Evee fazendo a irmã e a melhor amiga fecharem mais ainda a cara.

A viajem correu e logo todos se viram sentados na mesa da grifinoria. Evee estava ao lado de Luke o puxando irritada, Kim apenas conversava animada com Chad e era sempre interrompida por uma Dorothy mal humorada. John, Vicky e Chuck apenas assistiam a briga dos dois loiros e a ruiva.

- Aposto dez na Dory – dizia Vicky seria.

- Minha irmã é bem cabeça dura – dizia Chuck pensativo.

- Eu digo que o Chad ganha – disse John animado.

- Ganha o que? – perguntaram os dois surpresos.

- Não sei, mas ganha – disse John fazendo Chuck e Vicky caírem na gargalhada.

- Não vai mesmo me dizer quem é a garota? – perguntava Evee de um modo que só Luke ouvisse.

Luke apenas prendia o riso, Evee ao seu lado insistia em saber quem era a tal garota que ele supostamente estava apaixonado. Realmente, estava para nascer criatura mais distraída do que Evelyn Malfoy.

- Não adianta, Evee, eu não vou dizer. – ria Luke.

- Mas... e se eu adivinhar? – ela tentava sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Tudo bem, tente adivinhar – ria Luke sem o menor receio.

- Com licença, Hogwarts... – eles ouviram a voz da diretora Minerva ecoar pelo lugar – tenho uma noticia para vocês.

- Lá vem – bufou Vicky.

- Que seja um torneio tribruxo, por favor – rezava Evee baixinho.

- Vai sonhando, cara pálida – ria Dorothy.

- Os professores e eu pensamos em um modo de "animar" o começo de ano de vocês... – dizia a diretora nada animada – assumo que não foi minha idéia, mas concordamos que daqui a exatamente dois meses vamos realizar uma grande festa para os alunos do quarto ano para cima. Dependendo do numero de bandas podemos deixar uma ou mais tocar mais vezes ou, sei lá o que.

Os mais novos protestaram, mas ao verem o olhar assassino de Minerva se calaram instantaneamente. Os demais nem piscavam.

- Será um show, na verdade, pediríamos que se escrevessem, pois é um concurso, e que vença o melhor, ou seja, o que Merlin quiser – bufava a diretora se sentando e fazendo todos começarem a berrar.

- Cara, isso vai ser o Maximo – disse John animado – agente só tocava nas festas da grifinoria ou coisa assim, vamos precisar ensaiar muito.

- Vai ser moleza, quem seria pariu para nós? – riu Chad convencido.

- Na verdade não vai ter nem graça, não tem mais ninguém para concorrer – disse Evee distraída.

- Mel na chupeta – riu Chuck.

- Quem poderia concorrer com agente? – perguntou Luke serio.

- Isso não é justo, deviam ter concorrência – dizia Vicky fazendo os garotos girarem os olhos.

- CHAD! QUERIDO! – as meninas giraram os olhos ao verem quem se aproximava.

Com seus cabelos castanhos claros longos e bem penteados, lá vinha Britney O'Brian, 7º ano da grifinoria, olhos verdes clarinhos e sorriso debochado, ela vinha saltitando e fazendo Evee fingir vomitar, Kim fechava a cara, Dorothy apenas bufava e Vicky ria da cara de Evee.

- Olá, Brit – disse Chad charmoso fazendo Kim engolir em seco.

- Você vai se escrever, não vai? – perguntou Britney animada.

- Claro – riu Chad.

- Ah, vai ser ótimo ser a namorada de uma estrela do rock – disse ela sorrindo de lado e saindo saltitante.

As meninas se entreolharam pasmas, depois colaram os olhos em Kim, ela parecia ter perdido a cor do rosto. A ruiva se levantou como se sua cadeira estivesse pegando fogo, e saiu de lá sem dizer qualquer palavra. As meninas olharam nervosas para Chad que apenas deu de ombros.

- O que deu nela? – ele perguntou surpresa.

- NELA? O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ? – Evee perguntou nervosa.

- Não nos disse que estava com a O'Brian – falou Dorothy seria.

- Eu devo ter esquecido – disse Chad dando de ombros.

Evee se levantou furiosa e saiu de lá pisando fundo. Vicky olhou para Dorothy, a loira ainda fitava o irmão mais velho com raiva, Vicky bufou, sabia que Dory detestava Kim, mas nenhum ódio era maior do que o com a insuportável da O'Brian. Alem do que o caso Dory e Kim era pura implicância.

Evee estava no dormitório feminino ao lado de Kim, a ruiva estava deitada em seu colo e chorava como uma criança. A loira alisava a cascata ruiva que era o cabelo de Kim.

- Eu não acredito que ele está com aquela vaca – chorava Kim.

- Eu também não, mas isso não vai ficar assim – rosnava Evee.

- O que vai fazer? – perguntou Kim curiosa.

- Ela vai aprontar – alguém disse da porta, era Dorothy, ela vinha com Vicky.

- E é por isso que agente ama você, Evee – riu Vicky.

- O que fazem aqui? – choramingou Kim.

- Olha, Potter, - começou Dorothy seria – nós temos nossas desavenças, mas é melhor você com o Chad do que a perua da Britney O'Brian!

- Que lindo, agora é todo mundo friend – riu Vicky.

- Calada Victoria – riu Evee.

- Precisamos de um plano – disse Dorothy seria.

- Vou descer, os garotos devem estar precisando de mim para falar sobre o show – disse Evee se levantando.

- Vai me deixar sozinha? – Kim perguntou chorosa.

- Vou procurar sondar o Chad, e você não vai ficar só, vai ficar com suas novas amigas – riu Evee saindo do quarto rapidamente.

Evee desceu as escadas saltitante, assim que chegou ao salão comunal deu de cara com Luke, ele estava jogado no sofá com o olhar perdido. Foi sorridente até ele e se jogou ao seu lado no sofá. Ele se sentou e a puxou de um modo que ela ficasse com a cabeça deitada no seu peito e o corpo todo deitado no sofá.

- Onde estão os outros? – Evee perguntou sonolenta.

- Já foram se deitar, as aulas começam amanhã – ele disse calmamente.

- Por que também não foi? – ela perguntou.

- Porque eu sabia que você ia descer com risco de explosão de tanta raiva do Chad e ia precisar de mim – riu Luke observando a loirinha com cuidado.

- Estava certo. Eu ainda não acredito que ele não me contou isso – bufou Evee.

- As pessoas às vezes omitem certas coisas para protegerem ou outros – disse Luke distraído.

- Bobagem... – disse Evee sonolenta.

- Vai dormir, você sempre fica morta depois de uma viajem de trem – riu Luke.

- Você me conhece tão bem – disse Evee fechando os olhos.

- Claro que sim – disse Luke sorrindo.

- Mas eu não vou conseguir dormir com tanta coisa na cabeça – choramingou Evee.

- Isso é uma desculpa para eu cantar a porcaria da sua musica? – ele perguntou fazendo a menina lançar-lhe seu maior sorriso pidão.

Ele a olhou com atenção, parecia um anjinho deitado no seu colo. Sorriu de leve e a abraçou com força.

_- Não tenha medo pare de chorar,_ - Luke começou a cantar com uma foz firme e melodiosa que fazia a garota sorrir de leve – _Me dê a mão, venha cá. Vou proteger-te de todo mal, não há razão pra chorar._

- Você devia concluir essa musica – dizia ela sonolenta.

- Está boa assim – disse ele sorrindo.

- Mas podia ficar melhor – disse a garota antes de pegar no sono.

Evee acordou aquela manhã em seu quarto, não ficou surpresa com isso, era obvio que Kim havia descido preocupada e a levado para o dormitório. Era tão claro que chegava a ser tedioso. Levantou-se entediada para tomar seu banho, Kim, Dorothy e Vicky já estavam de banho tomado e se arrumando, não se preocupou, as meninas eram lentas, ela não.

Tomou um banho rápido e quando saiu pela porta do banheiro recebeu os olhares surpresos das meninas por ela já está pronta. O olhar de Dorothy estava colado em seus pés, nas suas botas grandes e estranhas, era claro que a menina detestava o estilo da irmã mais nova.

- Precisa de sapatos novos – foi à única coisa que Dorothy disse.

Logo elas estavam com os garotos no salão principal. Os meninos olhavam surpresos para Dorothy e Kim que conversavam como amigas, Vicky apenas sorria e Evee comia tranqüilamente.

- Nunca vou entender as meninas – disse John serio.

- Nem tente – riu Luke.

- Quem liga para essas doidas? Vamos nos dedicar ao nosso show – disse Chad animado.

- O show não é seu, Chad – disse Vicky seria.

- É como se fosse, - disse ele entediado – ninguém mais vai ter coragem de competir com agente, será NOSSO show! Evee, agente pretende ensaiar hoje, vai nos ajudar?

- Claro – disse a menina calmamente.

- Isso não é justo! – disse Kim surpreendendo a todos – É uma competição, tem que ter concorrência.

- Mas ninguém chega aos nossos pés, Kim, você sabe disso – falou Chad calmamente.

- Há! É ai que você se engana, _Malfoy_, está na hora de vocês conhecerem uma verdadeira competição – rosnou Kim se levantou decidida e saiu pisando fundo.

As meninas olharam pasmas para ela e logo se levantaram também deixando os garotos surpresos para trás. Assim que alcançaram a ruiva podiam ver seu rosto muito vermelho e as feições furiosas.

- O que deu em você? Achei que era apaixonada pelo Chad! – disse Evee surpresa.

- E sou, Evee, mas se quer saber, eu fui boazinha esse tempo todo e seu irmão não me deu bola, - rosnava Kim – está na hora dele aprender a me dar valor.

- O que tem em mente? – Vicky perguntou animada.

- Pretendo ganhar dos rapazes no show e mostrar ao Chad que eu não sou uma garotinha boba e que ele não é o centro do universo – disse Kim seria.

- O que sabe fazer? – Dorothy foi direto ao ponto.

- Bem, eu sei tocar guitarra, mas a Evee pode me ajudar já que não sou tão boa, e agente acha o resto da banda – disse Kim curiosa.

- Hei, eu toco bateria e a Dorothy baixo, talvez seja a hora da gente mostrar a eles o que temos – disse Vicky animada.

- Mas e o vocalista? – Evee perguntou nervosa.

- Agente da um jeito – riu Kim.

- Bem, se a Evee nos ajudar a tocar e ajudar na musica, talvez tenhamos chance – disse Dorothy sorrindo de leve para a irmã que engoliu em seco, sabia que aquilo não ia dar certo.

- Isso não vai dar certo – murmurou Evee.

Logo as aulas do dia acabaram e Evee seguiu nervosa para a sala precisa, era lá que os meninos haviam marcado de ensaiar e se ela bem conhecia Chad ele estaria bem irritado.

- EU NÃO ACERDITO NISSO – berrava o loiro nervoso, os demais apenas estavam sentados observando o estresse dele.

- Oi – murmurou Evee incerta.

- EVEE, VOCÊ ACREDITA QUE AGENTE VAI TER UM CONCORRENTE? – perguntou ele fora de si.

- Eu sei... – murmurou a garota.

- VOCÊ SABE QUEM É? A DIRETORA NÃO QUIS ME DIZER, FALOU QUE EU IA DESCOBRIR – berrou Chad.

- Bem... – tentou a loira.

- FALA – rosnou o irmão.

- A Kim, a Dorothy e a Vicky decidiram formar uma banda, pronto falei – disse Evee rapidamente fazendo o irmão ficar branco como cera.

Kim, Dorothy e Vicky estavam no salão comunal da grifinoria pensando em planos para a tal banda, quando a porta se abriu com um estrondo e por ela entraram Chad, os meninos e Evee. Evee e John tentavam conter Chad, mas ele parecia à beira de um ataque de nervos.

- DÁ PARA ME DIZEREM O QUE VOCÊS TÊM NA CABEÇA? – perguntou Chad nervoso.

- Do que está falando? – perguntou Kim se fingindo de inocente.

- Que historia é esse de banda? – perguntou John calmo.

- Ah isso – riu Vicky.

- Bem, é exatamente isso. – gargalhou Kim.

- Kim, você não sabe cantar nada, você não canta nem no chuveiro, maninha – disse Chuck serio.

- Eu não sou a vocalista, vou tocar guitarra – bufou a ruiva.

- Grande coisa, você não toca muito – falou Chuck.

- A Evee vai me ajudar – rosnou Kim.

- Dorothy, maninha, você é um talento nato para o balé, mas cantar nunca foi o seu... – começou Chad.

- Eu toco baixo – disse Dorothy rápida – e a Evee também vai me ajudar nisso.

- Vicky, me diz que você não vai... – Luke começou rindo.

- Bateria, querido, bateria – riu Vicky.

- E quem vai cantar? – Chad perguntou pasmo.

- Bem... – Dorothy começou.

- Isso é segredo! – disse Vicky rápida.

- Vai ser a surpresa – disse Kim com seu maior sorriso amarelo.

- Estão blefando – disse Chad serio.

- Acredite no que quiser – disse Dorothy calma.

- Ah, e vocês vão ter que dividir a Evee com agente – riu Kim.

- Sinto muito, garotos, o monopólio acabou – gargalhou Vicky.

Chad murmurou alguns palavrões inaudíveis depois saiu pisando fundo com os Luke, John, Chuck e Evee em seus calcanhares, desesperados. Logo eles estavam de volta a sala precisa e o loiro rosnava irritado.

- Não acredito que vai ajudá-las – bufou Chad.

- Eu estou ajudando vocês, por que não ajudaria elas? – perguntou Evee calma.

- Nós somos uma equipe, Evee, como pode nos trair assim? – Chad perguntou bravo.

- Não estou traindo ninguém, Chad, elas são minhas amigas também – disse Evee seria.

- Tudo bem, sem brigas! Vamos ensaiar logo que é o melhor que agente faz – bufou Chuck.

- É, Chad, as meninas estavam blefando, não devem nem ter um vocalista ainda – disse John calmo.

- Evelyn, você sabe a resposta, elas tem ou não um vocalista? – rosnou Chad.

- Sem chances de eu te dizer algo, Chad – bufou Evee fazendo o irmão começar a rosnar.

- Tudo bem, vamos logo que se continuar assim vamos ter que dar vacina de raiva no Chad ou ele morde alguém – riu Luke.

- Evee, você sabe que isso é besteira e que nem você ia conseguir transformar aquelas três em uma banda – dizia Chad furioso – elas só vão passar vergonha.

- Se é isso mesmo por que você está tão nervoso, Chad? – debochou Evee – Sabe que eu posso fazer elas se saírem bem.

- É, só precisa de uma vocalista, e cá entre nós, Evee, você sabe que mesmo ensinando uma garota a cantar ela não vai chegar nem aos pés do Luke cantando, ele tem talento natural – rosnou Chad.

- Talvez eu ache alguém com talento natural – rosnou Evee.

- Por incrível que pareça não tem ótimos cantores andando soltos por ai, Evee, e se tivesse ele já teria uma banda – bufou Chad – como é o caso do Luke.

- Eu tou adorando ser elogiado, mas será que agente podia ensaiar? – Luke tentou.

- Claro, mas se está tão confiante, Chad, pare de tremer – rosnou Evee fazendo o irmão bufar irritado.

**Na:/ Tou escrevendo feito louca para compensar a demora na postagem da historia :) Barb, amor, você ta me devendo essa, fiz a arvore genealógica e ta um charme, vai no profile ver e me diz o que achou. Ah, e poste rápido nas suas fics feito eu tou fazendo aqui, se não faço greve. Leli, amada, até que em fim tenho a honra de sua presença :P espero que esteja gostando da fic, porque mal começou, e poste na sua antes que eu te mate. Lina minha fofo, não escute as psicóticas aqui, isso não é fofo, vai por mim, elas são loucas, tudo piradinha, continue assim e vai ser bem melhor, eu já sou ameaçada diariamente, não pira também, por favor. Marydf, my dear, espero que esteja gostando da fic, qualquer opinião ou duvida me avisa, ok? Ah, garotas, não entrem em pânico, eu vou torturar muito vocês nessa fic, como de costume, estão prontas para eu arrumar o vilão mais psicopata e com mania de dominar o mundo que fará vocês quererem me esganar? Esse é o espírito! Adoro fazer isso, acho que sou masoquista ;) não se preocupe Barb, sua reclamação sobre a falta de ação na irmã gêmea do mal 3 foi anotada, não vai faltar nessa, farei meu melhor para isso; beijos, meninas, aguardo suas lindas ameaças :) **


	4. Um quadrado?

_**Um quadrado?**_

- Não, não, isso ta errado – dizia Evee nervosa.

A loirinha estava com a irmã, Kim e Vicky na sala precisa haviam se livrado dos meninos e agora ela as ajudava no ensaio. Vicky sentada em sua bateria vermelha, ria de tudo, Kim com sua guitarra rosa choque com gliter nos braços e Dorothy com seu baixo azul bebê em volta do corpo. Evee olhava nervosa para elas, Dorothy apenas bufava entediada.

- Qual o problema, Evee? – perguntou Kim.

- Isso não ta bom... – bufava a menina.

- Mas agente fez o que você mandou – dizia Vicky.

- Mas ta faltando alguma coisa... – dizia Evee seria – não sei, é como se faltasse química em vocês.

- Sinto muito se elas não fazem meu tipo – bufava Dorothy fazendo Kim e Vicky gargalharem.

- Você me entendeu! – bufou Evee – Vocês não têm equilíbrio, parecem que estão tocando sozinha, o som deve voar como se fosse um só.

- Eu acho que ta bom – dizia Dorothy.

- Bom está, só que vocês não vão ganhar se forem boas, tem que ser ótimas, perfeitas, estupendas... – dizia Evee sonhadora.

- Talvez se agente tivesse um vocalista ajudasse – dizia Kim.

- É, talvez – bufava Evee entediada.

No dia seguinte Dorothy se viu andando pelos corredores com Vicky, ela não estava nem um pouco a fim de agüentar Evee tendo ataques musicais. Vicky ia saltitando animada e ela ia atrás entediada.

- Dorothy! – ela ouviu alguém lhe chamar.

Ela virou-se para dar de cara com Chuck Potter vindo correndo em sua direção. Com os cabelos negros e olhos verdes esmeralda brilhantes. Ele vinha com um enorme sorriso na face, Dorothy apenas o observava sem qualquer animação.

- A Evee ta no salão comunal – disse Dorothy friamente.

- Eu não estava atrás da Evee, vim atrás de você – disse Chuck sorrindo bobamente.

- De mim? O que você quer? – ela perguntou surpresa.

- Bem, em primeiro lugar eu queria dizer que acho que você vai se sair muito bem na banda! – dizia Chuck animado – Ah, e que bem... você toca baixo, eu também, então se precisar de alguma ajuda...

- Não precisa, a Evee ta me ajudando, mas obrigada assim mesmo – disse Dorothy dando de ombros.

- Ah, mas de qualquer modo é só avisar. – disse ele tentando esconder a decepção – Bem, tem outra coisa...

- Fala – disse Dorothy entediada.

- Bem, eu queria saber se você gostaria de ir a Hogsmead comigo nesse fim de semana! – disse Chuck rápido demais.

Infelizmente Dorothy entendeu perfeitamente a pergunta, tentou controlar o queixo que queria cair. Chuck Potter? Qual era o problema do mundo afinal? Ela pedia Luke Lupin e lhe mandavam Chuck Potter. Não que Chuck não fosse bonito ou coisa do tipo, porque ele era, mas Chuck não era para ela, ele era o cara perfeito para garotas como... Evee! Engoliu em seco, sabia, mesmo sem ela nunca lhe dizer, que Evee era apaixonada por Chuck.

- Er... por que você não chama a Evee? – ela tentou engolindo em seco.

- A Evee? – Chuck perguntou rindo - Por que eu chamaria a Evee? Ta, ela é uma grande amiga minha, mas...

- Exatamente, ela é uma grande amiga sua, chame ela – dizia Dorothy seria.

- Eu queria ir com você – disse ela como se não escutasse o comentário da menina.

- Eu... – Dorothy gaguejou, pode ver os olhinhos verdes esmeralda esperando uma resposta, se perdeu naquele belo par de olhos por um instante grande demais – Claro, por que não?

- Ótimo – disse Chuck sorridente saindo de lá animado.

- Ta tudo bem, Dory? – a loira ouviu Vicky que acabara de se aproximar perguntar.

- Eu vou para Hogsmead com Chuck Potter – disse a menina nervosa.

- É, não ta tudo bem – disse Vicky engolindo em seco.

Evee estava na sala precisa com John enquanto ele ensaiava a bateria e ela escrevia suas musicas quando a porta se abriu com um estrondo deixando Chuck Potter entrar com o maior sorriso do mundo da face. Evee e John se entreolharam surpresos.

- Certo, você ganhou na loteria ou o que? – Evee perguntou rindo.

- Quase, Evee, quase – riu Chuck animado.

- O que foi? – John perguntou rindo.

- Adivinhem com quem eu vou a Hogsmead no fim de semana? – começou ele sorridente.

- Bem, pela sua animação eu acho que é a Angelina Jolie –disse John fazendo Evee gargalhar.

- Outra chance – disse Chuck sorrindo.

- Jessica Alba? – tentou Evee fazendo agora John cair na gargalhada.

- Quase... Dorothy Malfoy – disse Chuck sorridente.

Evee deixou o queixo cair, a respiração parou por um longo minuto e sua boca ficou seca. Conseguia ouvir os parabéns de John para Chuck, mas não conseguia nem abrir a boca para falar algo.

- Dorothy? – Evee perguntou meio sem acreditar.

- É isso mesmo, Evee, Dorothy a sua irmã – disse Chuck orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Luke estava sentado em uma das poltronas do salão comunal, estava terminando de fazer seu trabalho de poções quando a porta da sala se abriu com um estrondo deixando entrar uma Evee Malfoy com o olhar desesperado. A menina correu até ele, Luke jogou o trabalho do lado, sabia o que vinha depois. Ela se jogou nos seus braços mais desesperada que o normal.

- O que foi agora? – ele perguntou numa voz doce.

- Ele... Dorothy... Hogsmead – choramingou Evee numa linguagem que nenhuma pessoa normal entenderia, mas Luke Lupin não era uma pessoa normal.

- O Chuck vai com a Dorothy para Hogsmead? – perguntou Luke sem esconder a surpresa quando a menina confirmou coma cabeça – Espera, ela aceitou isso?

- Foi ele quem me disse – choramingou a loirinha.

- Er... – começou Luke incerto – Olha, Evee, e usei que devia te apoiar e dizer um bando de coisas bonitinhas, mas sem cabimento, só que essa é a tarefa da Kim, então... Você sabe que ele já saiu com outras garotas, não sabe?

- Sei, mas a Dorothy é diferente, é fim de jogo, Luke – disse a menina cruzando os braços, chateada.

- Por que? – Luke perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Droga, Luke, não se faça de bobo, você sabe que a Dorothy é a garota mais maravilhosa, bonita, inteligente e perfeita dessa droga de escola. – bufou Evee fazendo ele girar os olhos – E pelo modo como o Chuck falou isso ele também sabe! Conheço minha irmã, ela pode ter o cara que quiser e se ela quiser o Chuck eu não tenho chance.

- Evee, você ta sendo boba, se o Chuck... – começou Luke serio.

- Não, nem começa com as frases de livro de auto ajuda, - bufou a loirinha – precisamos de um plano, UM PLANO URGENTE!

- Ta, vamos começar com o tradicional, você vai comigo para Hogsmead? – Luke perguntou calmo.

- Que pergunta idiota, agente vai junto toda vez – bufou a menina.

- É, mas se eu bem te conheço você ia inventar uma desculpa para não ir – riu Luke.

- Não preciso inventar, já tenho uma: O CHUCK VAI COM A DORY – bufou Evee fazendo Luke girar os olhos.

Enquanto isso Kim andava distraída pelos corredores, precisava achar um vocalista, mas infelizmente eles não ficavam por ai cantando para que ela os achasse, bufou, como ia dar uma lição em Chad Malfoy assim? Arg, a vida estava contra ela, O QUE DE PIOR PODIA... É, ela falou cedo demais, pois logo que virou no corredor pode ver Chad e Britney se agarrando pelos cantos, Chad colocava a morena contra a parede e eles pareciam estar se comendo na opinião de Kim. Ela virou de volta e saiu de lá pisando fundo, a vida não estava contra ela, ERA CONTRA ELA!

- Não acredito que vai para Hogsmead com o Chuck, sempre pensei que seu negocio fosse com o Luke – dizia Vicky curiosa.

Vicky estava nos jardins na companhia de Dorothy. A morena jogava pedrinhas que pulavam no lago enquanto a loira olhava para a cena com o olhar perdido.

- E é – bufou Dorothy.

- Então por que aceitou? – Vicky perguntou curiosa.

- Eu não sei, é que não teve como dizer não quando ele me olhou com aqueles olhos verdes pidões... – começou Dorothy, meio desesperada sacudindo os cabelos – Ah, eu devo estar pirando.

- Quem pode te culpar? O Chuck é um gato – riu Vicky.

- Não é nada disso, Victoria, - disse Dorothy pasma – eu gosto é do Luke, já te expliquei isso, o Chuck é só... ele é bonitinho e doce, só isso, mas o Luke sim, ele é um homem de verdade.

- Põe homem nisso, meu bem – disse Vicky sorrindo maliciosa e fazendo a amiga girar os olhos.

- Victoria! – Repreendeu Dorothy prendendo o riso – Mas você está certa, Luke é um cara de verdade sabe? Com atitude, e com cara de homem!

- E o Chuck tem cara de que? De mulher? – perguntou Vicky pasma.

- Não... – bufou Dorothy – De bebê. Ele é sempre doce comigo e é todo carinhoso...

- Traduzindo, você gosta de homem que espanca – disse Vicky pensativa.

- VICTORIA! - berrou Dorothy corando violentamente – Não é nada disso. É que o Luke é o cara para mim, o Chuck é... Bem, um potencial futuro amigo.

- Potencial futuro amigo? – perguntou Vicky fazendo careta – É, você realmente gosta de apanhar, fato.

Por fim Dorothy apenas bufou derrotada fazendo Vicky gargalhar da cara da amiga que apenas bufou novamente desviando a cara para a amiga não notar o quanto ela corara tão rapidamente.

John estava com o seu amigo Chuck animado como uma criança na sala precisa. John apenas fitava Chuck, entediado. Chuck só faltava saltitar de tanta felicidade e John estava começando a encher o saco da alegria dele.

- Cara, só te lembrando, não aja assim quando o Chad chegar. Se você não lembra a criatura loira é bem ciumenta quando o assunto é Dorothy e Evee – disse John entediado.

- O Chad é ciumento com tudo, não só com a Evee e a Dorothy... – riu Chuck, mas ao ver que o amigo não curtiu a piada parou e bufou – Ta, eu sei. Vou fingir um pouco essa felicidade, mas é que é meio incontrolável.

- Você é um romântico... – bufou John – E isso ta começando a me dar nojo.

- Você que é um incessível – riu Chuck.

- Quem é incessível? – podia-se ver Chad perguntando da entrada da sala precisa.

- O John, obvio – disse Chuck rindo.

- O que? Ele não quer assumir o caso de amor de vocês ou coisa assim? – debochou Chad rindo.

- É, é tão difícil conviver com o John se ele não assume os sentimentos dele – riu Chuck fazendo John bufar.

- Já disse hoje o quanto odeio vocês? – perguntou John bufando e fazendo os dois amigos gargalharem.

Kim havia acabado de chegar aos jardins de Hogwarts e pode logo ver Vicky e Dorothy sentadas debaixo de uma arvore. Foi andando tranqüilamente até a morena e a loira. Assim que chegou coçou a garganta forçando as duas a lhe olharem, sorriu.

- Sabe, detesto atrapalhar o banho de sol das princesinhas, mas nós ainda precisamos de um vocalista – disse Kim entediada.

- Sabemos, Kimberly, mas por incrível que pareça não achamos alguém cantando Os Miseráveis no corredor de Hogwarts – bufou Dorothy fazendo Kim fazer uma careta de aversão.

- Eu não sei o que é pior, suas ironias ou me chamar de Kimberly – bufou Kim fazendo Dory sorrir superior.

- A Kim está certa, Dory, os meninos já ensaiam há séculos e já estão ensaiando de novo para o show, agente não tem nem vocalista e quase nunca ensaia – disse Vicky pensativa.

- Tudo bem, agente pode falar com a Evee sobre ensaiar mais, só que não tem como acharmos uma vocalista, é praticamente impossível – disse Dorothy seria.

- A esperança é a ultima que morre – disse Vicky animada.

- Mas morre – disse Dorothy girando os olhos e fazendo Kim bufar.

Enquanto tudo isso acontecia Evee e Luke saíram pela janela do salão comunal da grifinoria para ficarem sentados no telhado enquanto o sol se punha do grande lago que envolvia a escola. Evee tinha os olhos pregados na bela cena que se formava, os olhinhos cinzas da menina brilhavam em puro encantamento, ela tinha um sorriso doce na face e o queixo apoiado na mão. Luke também tinha os olhos brilhando em pleno pregados, mas não eram no belo sol que se punha a uma distancia razoável dali. Os belos olhos azuis de Luke estavam colados na loirinha ao seu lado, observando os olhinhos dela brilharem em pura ingenuidade, os cabelos muito loiros e cacheados batiam por conta do rosto dela por conta do vento. Ela tinha o sorriso mais doce que ele já viu em toda a vida, seu olhos brilhavam só de ver a pequena loirinha sentada ao seu lado. Evee era tão menor que ele que chagava a ser engraçado.

- Já viu coisa mais linda que o por do sol, Luke? – Evee perguntou sonhadora.

- Já – riu Luke com os olhos pregados na menina.

- O que? – Evee perguntou curiosa.

- Minha melhor amiga feliz – disse Luke calmamente.

- Bobo – riu Evee batendo no braço dele e sorrindo docemente.

**Na:/ Hei, meninas, como estão os babados? Hehe, dona, Barb, dona Barb, você que num viu, mas eu já comentei na suas fic a séculos, bocó, trate de postar logo o próximo capitulo, se não eu surto, e isso num vai ser bonito. Marydf e sua tara por vilões malucos e psicóticos, queridinha, me aguarde, eu tenho planos macabros e isso num vai ser cut cut, Vold morreu sim, nem se estresse, o que eu tenho em mente é bem mais doentio :P hehe Lina, xuxu, controla os hormônios que se não tu pira, relaxa e conta até dez. eu tou postando regularmente e escrevendo que nem uma louca, então, relaxa que a Bruninha aqui ta de volta e não some mais feito da ultima vez. Leli, querida, você me ameaça de morte desde Hogwarts: uma nova historia, não é novidade para mim, sem suas ameaças não é uma fic minha, hehe. Bem, garotas, que bom que estão gostando. Quero agradecer também a minah nova leitora, Gabi, que pelo que disse já acompanha a fic a tempos, mas agora vai fazer parte fiel desse lugar estranho onde se reúnem minhas leitoras malucas, vulgo: pagina de reviews... bem, Gabi, obrigada pelo recado e continue me dizendo o que está achando da fic. Beijos, garotas e até mais ;*** Férias chegando, uhuuuu! **


	5. Um passeio a Hogsmead

_**Um passeio a Hogsmead**_

Em fim o dia do passeio a Hogsmead chegou e um certo alguém já não conseguia esperar nem mais um segundo. Chuck estava no salão comunal da grifinoria ao lado de Luke e John, Chad não estava com eles porque Britney o havia arrastado dali direto para Hogsmead sem nem esperar os outros. Por isso Chuck podia ter crises de felicidade sem se importar com seu amigo loiro assassino.

- Se ele der outro gritinho eu juro que o castro – bufou Luke mal humorado, John apenas prendia o riso e Chuck sorria como uma criança feliz.

- Eu vou para Hogsmead com Dorothy Malfoy – cantarolava Chuck.

- Jura? - Ironizou Luke – Eu vou com a Evee e nem por isso eu tou dando pulinhos e enchendo o saco dos outros.

- Não me leve a mal, Luke, mas você ir com a Evee não é grande coisa – disse Chuck debochado fazendo o sangue de Luke ferver.

- E eu posso saber porque? – perguntou Luke meio rosnando e se controlando para não dar um murro no amigo de infância.

- Primeiro você e a Evee são melhores amigos, vocês vão juntos quase sempre – dizia John entediado, mas com um leve sorriso, fazendo Luke bufar.

- Segundo, sem ofensas, Luke, sei que vocês são melhores amigos e tudo mais, e eu adoro ela, não me entenda mal, mas a Evee não é exatamente... – começou Chuck incerto.

- O que? – rosnou Luke se pondo de pé.

- Sabe, ela não é exatamente uma garota de verdade... – disse Chuck incerto – Não que ela não seja uma garota, é só que a Evee ta mais para bonequinha de porcelana, ela é como a mascote do nosso grupo, Evee é quase um garoto para agente, não que ela não seja bonita, ela só não é atraente. Alem de que vocês seriam o casal mais bizarro do século.

- Por que? – Luke perguntou fazendo uma careta.

- Cara, você é o dobro do meu tamanho e eu já sou o dobro do tamanho da Evee... – disse John pasmo – Você é quase uma aberração de tão grande, Luke, enquanto a Evee parece que encolheu quando lavou. Ela é minúscula e magrinha, você é gigantesco e fortão. Acho que você podia quebrá-la se não tomasse cuidado. Vocês são totalmente diferentes em tudo, não só no tamanho, não sei nem como são amigos.

Luke praticamente se desmanchou em sua cadeira. Só merlin sabia quantas vezes já havia escutado aquilo. Bufou. Ele e Evee eram realmente opostos. Ele sempre calmo, ela esquentadinha, ele evitava brigas, ela não perdia uma, ela uma garota pequena, mas dura na queda, ele um cara enorme que nunca lutava pelo que queria, ela nunca pensava nos seus atos, ele só pensava e não agia. Luke Lupin e Evelyn Malfoy, não tinha como isso dar certo no fim das contas.

- John, vamos logo antes que eu me arrependa – uma voz podia ser ouvida do alto da escada do dormitório feminino.

Kim descia as escadas furiosa puxando uma Vicky gargalhante pela mão. Lá vinha Kim com sua saia jeans curta e preta e uma blusas de mangas, que iam até os cotovelos, verdes, da cor dos seus olhos, ela tinha uma cara amarrada. Victoria ao seu lado descia as escadas saltitando em seu vestido rosa bebê.

- Não acredito que eu topei ir com o John – bufou Kim.

- Obrigado pela parte que em toca, mas a idéia não foi minha – bufou John.

- Não, a idéia foi minha, vamos os três e parem de brigar – disse Vicky calmamente puxando John e Kim pelo braço e saindo de lá animada deixando Chuck e Luke gargalhando para trás.

Foi ai que eles ouviram alguém descer as escadas mais uma vez e com isso os olhos de Chuck brilharam como nunca. Lá vinha Dorothy com uma blusa azul da cor dos seus olhos, de linho gola alta e uma saia caqui que ia até um pouco acima dos joelhos, ela tinha uma pose aristocrática e nem se dava ao trabalho de sorrir ou fingir olhar para Chuck, seu olhar estava colado em Luke.

- Dorothy, você está linda – disse Chuck ainda sorrindo bobamente.

- Obrigada – disse Dory sem realmente olhar para ele.

- Agente já pode ir – disse Chuck sorrindo.

- Podemos esperar a Evelyn, ela já deve... – Dorothy começou.

Foi ai que se pode ouvir um estrondo descendo das escadas. Lá vinha Evee que praticamente pulava de degrau em degrau no lugar de simplesmente descê-los. Dorothy fez uma careta de quem desaprova, mas nem Chuck pode conter o riso, Luke sorria fascinado quando a imagem da menina se formou na frente de seu globo ocular. Com os cabelos loiros brilhando em belos cachos dourados, os olhos cinzas cintilando em combinação com o sorriso angélicas, ela usava uma blusa preto tomara que caia que ia até bem acima da coxa e uma legue preta combinando que não passava muito dos joelhos, sem contas com sua inseparável bota preta grande e estranha.

- Você realmente precisa comprar roupas novas – disse Dorothy girando os olhos.

- Bem, eu acho que essa sua saia é a cara da vovó Narcisa, mas nem por isso eu faço careta quando te vejo com ela, por mais assustador que fique – riu Evee pulando em Luke que a segurava com carinho e a olhava com fascínio.

Foi então que os olhos azuis de Dorothy perceberam que os olhos azuis bebê de Luke estavam colados na sua irmãzinha, não só colados, eles estavam presos nela, como toda santa vez que ele a via. Mil imagens passaram por sua cabeça e Dorothy sentiu o sangue ferver em uma inveja que ela detestava sentir. Podia ver Evee sorrindo docemente para ela e se sentia péssima por querer quebrar cada dente daquela boquinha de criança que ela tinha. Respirou fundo e se segurou para não arrancar cada fio de cacho loiro daquela cabecinha oca.

- Vamos embora, Chuck – disse Dorothy firmemente.

Chuck nem pensou nem queria contestar, ele apenas saiu seguindo Dorothy como um bobo apaixonado que era. Evee olhou curiosa para Luke que apenas deu de ombros, e assim os dois também saíram para rumarem em direção de Hogsmead.

Quando em fim todos haviam chegado em Hogsmead, certas cenas eram impossíveis de não se notar. Chad e Britney se agarrando no meio de todos não era uma delas, mas a cara de assassina psicótica de Kim para os dois com certeza era, Vicky e John tentando conte-la também fazia parte dessas cenas surpreendentes, mas sem duvidas o que mais chamava a atenção era o fato de Dorothy Malfoy estar andando pelas ruas ao lado de Chuck Potter. Isso realmente era incrível.

Evee assistia a tudo de longe, na companhia de Luke, e com um dos maiores bicos do mundo na cara. O garoto tentava animá-la de todas as maneiras possíveis, mas Evee apenas suspirava tristonha ao observar Dorothy e Chuck andando pelas ruas do pequeno vilarejo.

- Eles formam um belo casal – bufou Evee.

- Por que diz isso? – Luke perguntou observando os dois com atenção.

- Bem, em primeiro lugar minha irmã forma um belo casal com qualquer ser vivo... - disse Evee fazendo Luke bufar – alem de que os dois são arrumadinhos e parecem um bibelô de porcelana juntos.

- Traduzindo, os dois se vestem como um sofá e são ultrachatos – riu Luke fazendo Evee o olhar feio.

- O Chuck não é chato, só é meio meloso às vezes... – disse Evee sonhadora fazendo Luke bufar mais uma vez – e minha irmã também não é chata, a Dory gosta de posar de durona, mas tem um bom coração.

- Um coração de gelo – riu Luke fazendo a menina o trucidar com os olhos.

- Eu adoro a Dory, o.k? – bufou Evee – E ela só precisa de alguém para a fazer um pouco mais...

- Humana? – arriscou Luke fazendo Evee bufar.

- Eu diria sensível, mas humana serve – suspirou Evee fazendo Luke cair na gargalhada.

Enquanto isso Dorothy se via andando com Chuck pelas ruas de Hogsmead. Ele tagarelava animado sobre assuntos variados, de Quadribol as provas, ele simplesmente não parava de falar nem sequer um minuto. Ela prestava atenção às vezes, outras vezes não, de vez enquanto se perdia olhando para Luke e Evee, que conversavam animados, depois voltava a Chuck e se perdia no verde penetrante que eram seus olhos. É, ela estava ficando louca, essa era sua única justificativa.

- John – Vicky chamou distraída fazendo o garoto colar os olhos nela.

Vicky, John e Kim estavam num banquinho no centro de Hogsmead, de onde podiam olhar tudo. Kim olhava Chad se agarrando com Britney. John colava os olhos, curiosos, em Evee e Luke. Vicky apenas olhava Dorothy e Chuck, com atenção.

- Fala – mandou John.

- As coisas estão saindo do controle – disse Vicky colando os olhos em Kim, que nem sequer prestava atenção neles conversando.

- As coisas saíram do controle a um bom tempo, Victoria, só que agora parece que só vai piorar – disse John fitando a menina, serio.

- Isso não vai dar certo – disse Vicky bufando entediada.

Quando Chad em fim se soltou de Britney ele voou os olhos pelo vilarejo a procura das irmãs. Ficou tranqüilo ao ver Evee sentada não muito longe dali ao lado de Luke, não se preocupava, se ela estava com Luke então estava bem. Mas sua preocupação veio quando viu Dorothy e Chuck, ficou pasmo, não sabia nem que os dois se falavam e agora estavam andando juntos pelo vilarejo como amigos.

Ele estava preparado para se levantar e perguntar a John o que Chuck fazia com sua irmã, mas então sentiu o olhar de Kim, sentada ao lado de John, colar nele. Um calafrio lhe veio. Os olhos verdes esmeraldas dela pareciam lava derretida e se jogavam nele com uma fúria assustadora, meio inconscientemente ele começou a se mover para trás de Britney, fazendo a ruiva rosnar de um modo que seu nariz enrugava e a deixava uma graça.

Tudo bem, dizer que a melhor amiga da sua irmã caçula eras uma graça foi esquisito, mas era inegável que quando ela cerrava os olhos verdes esmeraldas, mordia o canto do lábio inferior e enrugava o nariz ela ficava inegavelmente linda. Ta legal, era melhor ele parar com isso antes que pensasse mais alguma besteira.

- Hum, já sei! É a Vicky – dizia Evee animada.

- Passou longe – disse Luke bufando e prendendo o riso.

Evee se via sentada ao lado de Luke, com o olhar curioso sobre ele e tentando lhe convencer a dizer quem era a garota que ela alegava ele estar apaixonado. A menina já havia dito uns quinhentos nomes e a cada um Luke ou bufava ou tinha um ataque de risos. Os nomes variavam da Murta Que Geme até Vicky.

- HÁ! É A BRITNEY-VACA – disse Evee meio desesperada.

- NÃO – berrou Luke gargalhando.

- É LOGICO QUE É ELA. FAZ TODO O SENTIDO! – começou Evee seria – Ela ta com o Chad, por isso você foge disso. Olha aqui, Luke Lupin, se você acha que eu vou deixar meu melhor amigo nas garras da vaca de botequim pobre, eu não vou deixar meu irmão com ela, quanto mais você!

- Relaxa, eu não gosto da Britney – riu Luke ao ver o enorme bico da amiga.

- Jura? – perguntou ela cerrando os olhos

- Juro – riu Luke.

- Ótimo, pelo menos você a psicopata não seqüestrou – disse Evee decidida fazendo Luke gargalhar.

O que nem Evee nem nenhum dos outros ali podiam imaginar é que alguém os vigiava, e a cada sorriso que a pequena loirinha dava a pessoa, cujo rosto estava coberto por um capuz, rosnava em pura raiva. As únicas coisas que se podia saber é que não era alguém muito grande, que havia finos fios de cabelo preto saindo de seu capuz e pela mão fina e delicada era uma mulher, uma mulher jovem.

**Na:/ Barb, chuchu, não me venha com dramas, meus planos vilanescos estão só começando e respondendo a sua pergunta não tem sonserinos não! Relaxe, querida, que eu preciso fazer drama para você reclamar, se não num tem graça ;) hehe! LINA, eu também tenho os cabelos cacheados, amor, uhuuu! Ah, e tu acha mesmo que eu vou te dizer com quem ela fica? Vai sonhando ;D Marydf, tem medo de mim? Tenha não querida, eu sou só psicótica e maluca, nada demais :) Gabi, querida, quew bom que você está gostando, meu bem, o Luke fica lindo com qualquer pessoa, ele é lindo *-* Ah, Leli, a culpa não é minha se tu é lenta, quando eu demoro tu reclama, quando eu posto rápido tu reclama, decida-se, meu bem ;) euiaouoiaeuioaeoiu esperem por mais, beijos :*****


	6. Minha Vocalista

_**Minha vocalista **_

As aulas do dia seguinte a viajem a Hogsmead haviam se finalizado. Dorothy saia irritada da sua ultima aula, já estava cheia dos boatos de que ela e Chuck estavam juntos. Vicky apenas ria cada vez mais.

- Que criancice, eu não posso ir com alguém só como amigo para Hogsmead? – rosnava Dorothy.

- Não se esse alguém for Chuck Potter, ele é lindo demais para ser só amigo – ria Vicky fazendo Dorothy bufar.

- Hei vocês... – as duas se viraram para verem Kim que vinha correndo na direção delas.

- Algum problema? – perguntou Dorothy surpresa.

- Bem, mais ou menos, eu estava pensando na gente ensaiar hoje e procurar uma vocalista, sabem!? – começou Kim.

- Ótima idéia, vamos avisar a Evee então – disse Vicky animada.

- Esse é o problema, eu não a vi nessa aula... – disse Kim seria – quero dizer, é normal a Evee matar aula, mas ela me avisa, dessa vez ela simplesmente saiu andando como se estivesse em transe, sei lá.

- Olha, Kimberly, - começou Dorothy calmamente – você sabe como a Evelyn é. Não precisa se preocupar, ela deve estar com os rapazes ensaiando, ou por ai com o Luke, sei lá, talvez esteja no salão comunal escrevendo uma nova musica.

- Mas... – começou Kim incerta.

- Vamos dar o dia de folga para a Evee então, vamos tentar ensaiar nós três, caso o treco fique muito feio agente chama ela – disse Vicky calmamente.

- Tudo bem então – bufou Kim derrotada.

Elas seguiram tranqüilamente pelos corredores em direção a sala precisa, foi ai que Dorothy começou a ouvir o som calmo de um piano, ela olhou incerta para as duas ao seu lado e ao ver a cara delas soube que elas também ouviam. Seguiram decididas até a sala precisa. Dorothy abriu a porta com um cuidado para não fazer barulho, mas seu queixo quase cai no chão com o que ela viu e pirou com o que ouvia. Uma voz doce começava a ecoar pelo lugar.

Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?

_(Por que você iria querer quebrar um coração perfeitamente bom?)  
_Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart,now?

_(Por que você iria querer pegar nosso amor e jogar tudo fora, agora? )  
_Why would you wanna make the very first scar?

_(Por que você iria querer fazer a primeira cicatriz?)_  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?

_(Por que você iria querer quebrar um coração perfeitamente bom?)_

Kim e Vicky ao ouvirem a voz também foram ver quem era, o sorriso delas era enorme, como se tivessem em fim achado sua vocalista, não esperavam nunca, nem em um milhão de anos ver quem estavam vendo sentada no piano tocando e cantando tão distraída e perdida que não notava a presença delas.

Maybe I should've seen the signs, should've read the writing on the wall.

_(Talvez eu devesse ter visto os sinais, devesse ter lido a escritura na parede)_  
And realized by the distance in your eyes that I would be the one to fall.

_(E percebido através a distancia de seus olhos que eupoderia ser a primeira a cair)_  
No matter what you say, I still can't believe

_(Não importa o que você diga, eu ainda não acredito)_  
That you would walk away.

_(Que você poderia ter ido embora)_  
It don't make sense to me, but:

_(Isso não faz sentido para mim, mas:)_

As meninas observavam com atenção a cena que se proferia diante de seus olhos. Podiam ver no canto do piano muitos papeis, obviamente com letras de musicas. E sentada no piano, com o rosto de boneca transpirando calmaria e doçura, os olhos fechados como os de um anjo, a boca, cor de rosa bebê, se abria apenas para cantar um pouco mais da linda melodia, os longos cabelos loiros voavam com perfeição moldando o lindo rostinho, os cachos a faziam ainda mais parecida com um anjo.

Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?

_(Por que você iria querer quebrar um coração perfeitamente bom?)  
_Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart,now?

_(Por que você iria querer pegar nosso amor e jogar tudo fora, agora? )  
_Why would you wanna make the very first scar?

_(Por que você iria querer fazer a primeira cicatriz?)_  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?

_(Por que você iria querer quebrar um coração perfeitamente bom?)_

De todas as pessoas que Dorothy esperava que estivessem ali, a ultima era a sua irmãzinha, Evelyn Malfoy, vulgo Evee. Lembrava-se bem das aulas de piano que ela teve quando mais nova, mas nunca fez uma apresentação. Lembrava tão bem do dia da primeira apresentação dela, ela não entrou no palco, lembrava da sua avó Narcisa gritando com ela e de Evee chorando, ela era tão pequena, lembrava dela, Dorothy, brigando com a avó por conta da irmã. Nunca havia visto Evee tocar piano, só quem viu foi Narcisa, Dorothy em fim entendeu porque a avó brigou com Evee por ela não ter tocado. Era perfeito demais para se esconder.

It's not unbroken anymore

_(Não é inquebravel__nunca mais)_  
How do I get it back the way it was before?  
_(Como eu faço para voltar para o jeito que era antes)_

Dorothy olhava a irmã com atenção. Lembrou-se novamente da sua avó, brigando com Evee, como sempre, lhe pedindo para ser mais parecida com ela, Dorothy, mas como ela podia pedir isso. Evee era perfeita, ela fazia tudo. Ela era simpática, inteligente, engraçada, animada, doce, alem de escrever musicas lindas, tocar piano e até cantava. O que Narcisa queria que ela fosse mais? Dorothy sentiu um aperto no peito, odiava sentir aquilo em relação a Evee. Odiava sentir inveja da irmã pro ter e ser tudo que ela queria. Pois alem de tudo isso, Evee ainda tinha a atenção de Luke toda para ela.

Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?

_(Por que você iria querer quebrar um coração perfeitamente bom?)  
_Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart,now?

_(Por que você iria querer pegar nosso amor e jogar tudo fora, agora? )  
_Why would you wanna make the very first scar?

_(Por que você iria querer fazer a primeira cicatriz?)_  
Why would you wanna break a:

_(Por que você iria querer quebrar um:)_

Kim por outro lado olhava para a melhor amiga com os olhos brilhando em pura admiração a cada palavra que ela cantava. A voz dela ecoava como o canto de um passaro pelos seus ouvidos e Evee pareciam um anjo cantando e tocando ali. Kim sentiu os olhos arderem de emoção. Sua amiga, sua amiguinha, sua pequena Evee, ela estava tão linda. Se perguntou quando ela aprendeu a tocar daquele jeito, e a cantar? Evee ajudava numa banda de Rock e nunca havia dito que sabia tocar e cantar? Era obvio que cantando ou até mesmo tocando assim os meninos a colocariam na banda em três tempos, se muito.

Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?

_(Por que você iria querer quebrar um coração perfeitamente bom?)  
_Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart,now?

_(Por que você iria querer pegar nosso amor e jogar tudo fora, agora? )  
_Why would you wanna make the very first scar?

_(Por que você iria querer fazer a primeira cicatriz?)_  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?

_(Por que você iria querer quebrar um coração perfeitamente bom?)_

Assim que Evee acabou a musica a única coisa que Vicky e Kim puderam fazer era bater palmas histéricas. Dorothy apenas ficou parada, pasma, olhando. Evee em fim saiu do seu transe e fitou as amigas e a irmã mais vermelha do que nunca. Ela parecia estar pegando fogo de tão vermelha. Dorothy pode até ver as mãos vacilarem no piano, como se ela tremesse.

- Eu estava apenas tentando escrever uma musica, sabe, para o show de vocês, mas acho que essa não é certa e... – começou Evee falando rápido demais e corando a cada palavra dita.

- Evee. – Kim começou sorridente.

- Por favor, sei que foi ridículo, eu estava apenas tentando achar algo que combinasse com o show para ser perfeito e facilitar quando achássemos uma vocalista e... – Evee começava nervosa.

- Agente já achou uma vocalista – disse Vicky sorrindo de lado.

- Ah é? Quem? – Evee perguntou em fim se acalmando.

- Você – foi à única coisa que Dorothy pode dizer.

Evee parou um pouco e fitou as três. Viu o sorriso bobo de Kim, o olhar decidido de Dorothy, e a animação na face de Vicky. Não soube o que fazer, então fez o que ela sempre fazia quando estava nervosa, começou a rir feito uma louca, o que mais podia fazer?

- Muito engraçado, meninas – ria Evee.

- É serio – disse Vicky ofendida.

- Mas e unem sei cantar – começou Evee seria.

- Ta tirando uma com a minha cara, não é? E isso agora foi o que? – perguntou Kim seria.

- Foi ridículo, eu não... – Evee começou tremendo.

- É isso, é por isso que você não... – Dorothy começou como se em fim algo fizesse sentido.

- O que? – Kim e Vicky perguntaram curiosas.

- Você tem medo de palco, Evelyn? – Dorothy perguntou sem rodeios – Por isso não foi na sua apresentação de piano, por isso desistiu no dia?

- Eu não era boa o bastante – disse Evee corando.

- Tenho certeza que era – disse Dorothy seria.

- Evee, você é ótima, não tem que ter medo – disse Vicky calma.

- É, alem do mais você sempre faz tudo na frente de todo mundo, nunca teve vergonha de nada, que novidade é essa? – perguntou Kim cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Eu não posso... – começou Evee tremendo.

- Pode sim, Evelyn, e você vai – disse Dorothy decidida.

- Mas... – começou Evee incerta.

- Relaxa amiga, você vai subir naquele palco e arrasar – disse Vicky sorridente.

- E nós vamos te ajudar nisso – disse Kim piscando confiante.

Evee apenas suspirou derrotada, se bem conhecia aquelas três não se havia muito que fazer. Porque quando Dorothy Malfoy, Vicky Adams e Kim Potter colocavam algo na cabeça era praticamente impossível fazê-las mudarem de idéia. Olhou bem para as três que sorriam como se acabassem de descobrir como ganhar um milhão de galeões, sentadas e comendo chocolate.

**Na:/ Musica do cap é de Taylor Swift : "A perfectly good heart". Pat querida até que em fim você por aqui, heim? Qeu bom que está gostando ^^ Leli, querida, ser maligna faz parte do meu charme, até parece que num me conhece ;) Lina, você ta pirando, amiga, controla, não vá na onda dessas leitoras loucas de hoje em dia :P Marydf, meu bem, não vá ficando louca, se continuar assim vai pirar, não vou dar dicas, curiosidade é a melhor parte da fic! Pode me por no microondas, Barb, não vai adiantar, não vou falar nada, e nem tente especular, você não vai descobri, eu pensei tudo direitinho dessa vez e vocês vão pirar sem saber que é, lero lero! Ah, como eu adoro fazer isso ^^**


	7. As vesperas de uma grande festa

_**As vésperas de uma grande festa**_

Estavam nas vésperas da festa que abalaria Hogwarts e Dorothy Malfoy se via encostada numa pilastra observando, de longe, a irmã que brincava nos jardins com Luke Lupin. Evee girava e girava, com os olhos fechados e um sorriso angelical na face. Ela transpirava ingenuidade e pureza, tão doce e meiga, ela nem parecia desse mundo. Mas então em fim os olhos de Dorothy colaram em Luke.

Ela sentiu seu coração dar um pulo, mas o observou com toda a atenção que pode. Ele olhava para Evee com um fascínio fora do normal, os olhos dele brilhavam em algo que só podia se chamar paixão, e o sorriso dele era bobo e o garoto parecia cada segundo mais encantado pela pequena loirinha que girava sorridente.

Foi ai que tudo fez sentido para Dorothy, seu coração se apertou, como ela nunca notou aquilo antes? Era tão obvio! Como é que Evee nunca reparou? Estava tão na cara! O modo como Luke olhava para a pequena Evee, só podia se chamar paixão porque era exatamente isso que se tratava.

Dorothy sentiu seu coração se apertar contra seu peito, não conseguia mais olhar aquilo nem por mais um segundo. Saiu correndo de lá com os olhos ardendo em lagrimas que ela nunca deixaria cair. Não podia suportava nem mais um instante daquilo, era doentio demais, tinha que parar de algum modo, ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

- Luke, se eu cair você me segura? – Evee perguntava rindo, sem parar de girar.

- Claro – dizia ele sorrindo de leve.

- Se eu tropeçar você me levanta? – ela perguntou ainda sorridente.

- Eu nem te deixo cair, bestona – ria Luke a observando com carinho.

- E se eu falhar, Luke... – ela começou novamente, mas não teve tempo de concluir o pensamento.

Luke a puxou pela cintura a fazendo parar de girar bem nos seus braços. Evee se viu cercada nos braços de Luke, ele a segurava na cintura e ela tinha as mãos no peito musculoso do rapaz. Evee engoliu em seco ao sentir aquele belo par de olhos azuis sobre ela, sem contar com aquele sorriso que parecia feito de estrelas, de Luke.

- Evee, se você falhar, se você errar, se você fizer a maior besteira do mundo... – Luke começou sorrindo para ela – Não vai importar, - ele pos um cacho loiro da garota atrás da orelha – porque no fim, Evee, eu ainda vou te amar, bobinha.

- É por isso que você é meu melhor amigo? – ela perguntou com um sorriso ingênuo.

- É, Evelyn Malfoy, é exatamente por isso – ele disse com um sorriso doce, porem misterioso.

Enquanto isso, Kim Potter se via sozinha no salão comunal da grifinoria, sentada preparando seu trabalho de poções, tão distraída e perdida em suas atividades que não notou que alguém mais acabava de entrar. Chad entrou no salão comunal e colou seus olhos na ruiva sentada tão distraída. Engoliu em seco, Kim era inegavelmente linda, corpo perfeito, cabelo brilhante, rosto charmoso e perfeita por completo.

Não soube bem o que lhe fez ir andando até onde ela estava, mas algo lhe fez ir até lá, parar ao lado de Kim, sem que a garota sequer percebesse sua presença ali. Ele coçou a garganta fazendo Kim praticamente pular de sua cadeira e depois colar os olhos verdes esmeraldas esbugalhados nela.

- Er... Posso ajudar, Chad? – gaguejou Kim ao vê-lo se sentar ao seu lado, em qualquer outra situação ela estaria se contorcendo em felicidade e jogando todo o seu charme, mas ela tinha amor próprio, ela era Kimberly Potter e não ia mendigar o amor de ninguém, muito menos de Chad Malfoy.

- Sabe, Kim, eu estava pensando, - começou ele com sua voz mais arrastada e sexy – nós sempre fomos amigos, nos dávamos bem, mas de uns tempos para cá você vem ficando meio fria comigo.

- Jura? – ironizou Kim mal humorada.

- Viu, é disso que eu estou falando. Você não era assim Kim – dizia Chad sorrindo.

- Mesmo? – ironizou ela novamente.

- Kim, o que ta acontecendo? Você não e assim. Você era doce e simpática... – Chad começou serio.

- CHAD! – os dois se viraram para darem de cara com Britney que vinha saltitando em direção ao loiro fazendo Kim bufar e recolher suas coisas se pondo de pé.

- E boba, não é Chad? – perguntou Kim com o olhar magoado seguindo para o dormitório deixando um Chad Malfoy pasmo para trás.

Já na biblioteca John, Vicky e Chuck estudavam sem qualquer problema, a não ser Chuck que nem sequer fingia estar prestando atenção nos livros em sua mão. Vicky largou seus livros, entediada, e colou os olhos em Chuck, suspirando.

- Fala – ela mandou como se soubesse que ele tinha algo a lhe perguntar.

- Eu estava pensando, Vicky... – começou Chuck.

- Ai vem – riu John largando os livros também.

- Calado, John. – mandou Chuck corando – Sabe, você acha que se eu convidasse a Dorothy para ir comigo para a festa que vai ter ela iria?

- Bem, Chuck, eu não sei dizer, mas por que você mesmo não pergunta a ela? – questionou Vicky calmamente.

- Tudo bem, vou fazer isso agora – disse Chuck animado se levantando e saindo de lá decidido.

- Idiota – foi à única coisa que John disse.

- Põe idiota nisso – riu Vicky.

- Quer ir comigo para a festa? – John perguntou sem rodeios.

- Claro – disse Vicky dando ombros.

Depois os dois apenas voltaram a se concentrar nos estudos como se nada demais houvesse ocorrido. Nisso os dois eram muito parecidos, não perdiam tempo com rodeios, eram sempre diretos e se entendiam muito bem desse jeito.

Dorothy estava sentada no chão, encostada numa parede do corredor, abraçando as pernas contra o corpo e tentando regular a respiração. Aquilo era fora do controle, que espécie de quadrado amoroso bizarro ela havia se metido? Como pode deixar as coisas ficarem tão loucas daquele modo? Ela não podia deixar aquela loucura continuar, não era saudável para nenhum deles.

- Dorothy?

Ela ergueu os olhos surpresa para dar de cara com Chuck Potter lhe olhando com atenção e preocupação. Os cabelos negros colavam na face branco, os olhos verdes esmeraldas lhe fitavam cuidadosamente. Sentiu um calafrio lhe percorrer, Chuck era lindo, mas era apenas mais um metido naquela confusão amorosa que eles próprios criaram.

- Ta tudo bem? – ele perguntou serio.

- Ta, tou ótima – mentiu ela forçando um leve sorriso.

- Você quer que eu te leve na ala hospitalar ou coisa assim? – tentou Chuck.

- Não precisa, Chuck, você quer falar alguma coisa importante? – ela perguntou calmamente o fitando com atenção.

- Não é nada demais, se você estiver ocupada eu posso voltar depois e... – ele começou corando violentamente e evitando olhá-la.

- Fala, Chuck, pode falar – ela disse serenamente.

- Bem, eu estava pensando sabe... – Chuck começou incerto – se você já não tiver companhia, e quiser, sabe? Sem compromisso ou coisa do tipo, mas a festa, sabe, a que eu vou tocar... ah é você também vai... bem, eu queria saber se...

- Eu adoraria ir com você – ela disse calmamente.

- Serio? – ele perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Claro – disse ela dando de ombros.

- Ótimo – disse ele sorridente saindo de lá acenando compulsivamente.

Assim que Chuck sumiu da sua vista o sorriso de Dorothy também partiu. O que mais ela podia fazer? Chuck era apenas mais uma vitima daquela maluquice em que o destino os havia colocado. Mas isso ia se resolver, da noite da festa não passava, Evee dava sua palavra que não ia deixar aquilo durar mais, não podia deixar aquela situação continuar como estava. Tinha que fazer algo.

Já nos jardins Evee se via deitada com a cabeça no peito de Luke, ele tinha as mãos em volta dela e ali ela se sentia mais protegida do que em qualquer outro lugar do planeta. A menina tinha os olhos quase fechados, mas sentia aquele belo par de olhos azuis sobre ela. Era tão bom estar ali com ele. Luke cuidava dela como ninguém nunca cuidou, nem seus pais era tão cheios de mimos quando Luke Lupin, em seus braços ela se sentia uma princesa.

- Luke, você vai comigo para a festa, não vai? – ela perguntou tranqüilamente.

- Claro que sim, como em todos os anos, é tradição, esqueceu? – ele perguntou sorrindo de leve.

- Não, só que eu gosto de lembrar – disse ela sorrindo de leve.

Longe dali, em Londres bruxa, um certo loiro estava sentado no seu escritório em casa, cercado de muitos documentos. Ele não precisou tirar os olhos dos papeis a sua frente para sorrir de leve e saber que alguém estava parada em sua porta.

- Elaine... – ele disse sem sequer fitar a bela morena parada ali.

- Draco... – Elaine disse tranqüilamente.

- Qual o problema? – ele perguntou a olhando com atenção e com um sorriso tranqüilo na face.

- Bem, Narcisa não está em casa... – disse Elaine seria.

- Ell, meu anjo, você sabe bem que época do ano é... – disse Draco calmamente – sabe bem que nessa época do ano mamãe viaja para a Pensilvânia, onde estão enterrados todos da família Black, sabe que é tradição dela.

- Sei disso, que bom que meu pai nunca teve esse mal habito. Ele detestava a família - bufou Elaine.

- Meu bem, se você sabe então qual o problema? Sabe que minha mãe sempre acaba indo para lá, acho que ela sente falta da família, apesar de tudo – disse Draco tranqüilo.

- É só que fazer dois dias que Narcisa partiu e ela ainda não mandou noticias! – disse Elaine seria – Ela normalmente escreve uma carta assim que chegou, até agora não recebemos nenhuma noticia dela.

- Parece até que ela é sua mãe e não minha. – ria Draco – Você conhece ela, mamãe deve ter esquecido, sabe como ela fica quando viaja, você já foi com ela.

- E foi para nunca mais – disse Elaine tendo um calafrio.

- Esquece isso, dona Narcisa vai escrever em breve, ou melhor, aparecer sem nem mandar noticias, ela é assim, depois de tanto tempo ainda não se acostumou? – ele riu.

- Eu fico preocupada – dizia Elaine corando.

- Que gracinha... – ria Draco – Ell, mamãe vai ficar bem, você está ficando neurótica.

- É só que eu não me acostumo com tanta tranqüilidade – dizia ela envergonhada.

- Pois se acostume, Ell, porque eu não vou deixar nada de ruim acontecer com você ou com a nossa família – disse Draco puxando a esposa pela mão e a pondo sentada em seu colo.

- Draco, eu sinto que algo se ruim está se aproximando. – dizia Elaine fitando o marido com atenção.

- Pois se estiver mande se preparar, porque ele não vai dar conta de enfrentar a família Malfoy, minha querida, tenho pena de quem quiser se meter com nossos filhos – disse Draco fazendo Elaine sorrir confiante e abraçá-lo com força.

Mas o que Draco lhe disse não ia mudar os fatos, Elaine sabia, ela sentia, que algo não estava certo, que algo se aproximava, que as coisas estavam fora do controle de alguma forma e que talvez precisassem bem mais do que apenas a família Malfoy para ganhar, mas queria assim mesmo se prender na confiança de Draco, era sempre melhor acreditar que estava enganada nessas horas.

**Na:/ Meninas, amadas, nem comecem a reclamar, eu não abro minha linda boquinha por nada desse mundo! Pat, amada, você é uma doida, hehe, mas nem tente me induzir, eu não direi nem uma palavrinha sequer. Lina, respira, conta até dez, o cap foi maiorzinho e ainda falei do Chad, você que mais o que? Não adianta, não direi nada sobre meu novo vilão *risada maléfica*! Marydf, princesa, para de falar com Lloiza, ela é um péssimo exemplo para você, sem processos por danos, amor, afinal, tortura viu net ainda num é crime, né? Leli, somos duas n tara por altos fortes e magníficos, OMG, sorry, sem mais palavras, não vou dizer nada sobre a maluca de preto. Barb, eu morri para você! eaioioueaouiaeuioaeuioae, entendeu? Você me matou! Aeouiuioaeouieauiaeuioa! Foi engraçado, vai :p hehe!**


	8. Que comece a festa

_**Que comece a festa**_

- Meu cabelo.

- Meu vestido.

- Meus sapatos.

- Minha unha.

- Minha maquiagem.

- MINHA BOTA!

Vicky, Kim e Dorothy pararam instantaneamente sua confusão por causa do baile naquela noite e se viraram olhando feio para Evee, ela apenas deu de ombros como se não entendesse o motivo da raiva das três.

- Você... – Kim começou.

- Não vai... – continuou Vicky.

- De bota – finalizou Dorothy irritada.

- Por que? – Evee perguntou inconformada.

- POR QUE NÃO – berraram as três assustando a pequena Evee.

Já anoitecera e Luke, John e Chuck esperavam suas respectivas acompanhantes no salão comunal da grifinoria, Chad já havia seguido com Britney para o salão de entrada, onde ocorreria a festa. Os três estavam muito bem vestidos, com suas camisas sociais bem passadas e os cabelos arrumados, com exceção de Luke que os tinha assanhados como sempre.

A primeira a descer vou Vicky, ela descia as escadas saltitando com um lindo sorriso. Com os cabelos curtinhos e repicados assanhados de um modo meio selvagem, um vestido roxo uva sem tomara que caia, muito curto e balonê, os sapatos muito altos e dourados combinavam com o bracelete no pulso esquerdo e com o belo colar. John se levantou igualmente sorridente esticando-lhe o braço e saindo de lá com a garota.

Chuck e Luke trocaram olhares cúmplices, aquela amizade tão grande ainda ia dar em namoro, mas logo a atenção dos dois se parou no alto da escada do dormitório feminino, o queixo de Chuck caiu e Luke não pode evitar concordar o quanto Dorothy era bela. Dorothy trajava um belo vestido azul como seus olhos, de alcinhas finas e delicadas, ela tinha uma parte dos cabelos loiros presos e o resto solto e sempre bem arrumados, ela tinha um leve sorriso.

- Luke, presumo que você não vai aguardar apenas a minha irmã, acho que a Kim vem no pacote – disse Dorothy calma.

- Eu agüento – disse Luke dando de ombros e sorrindo.

- Você está linda – disse Chuck com os olhos brilhando.

- Obrigada – disse Dorothy calmamente, saindo de lá na companhia de Chuck, mas antes lançando um forte olhar em Luke que o fez sentir um calafrio. Ele engoliu em seco antes de ouvir alguém pigarrear do alto da escada.

Começou a rir ao ver Kim descendo fingido ser uma super modelo, ele batia palmas e gargalhava ao mesmo tempo, mas era inegável o quanto ela estava linda. Kim usava um vestido verde, da cor dos seus olhos, que amarrava atrás do pescoço deixando grande parte das costas nuas, os cabelos vermelhos estavam cacheados e ela usava um batom vermelho. Ela sem duvidas estava lindamente charmosa e sexy.

- Ai, Kim, assim eu não agüento – disse Luke rindo e pondo a mão no coração.

- Isso é porque você não viu a Evee – riu Kim se jogando no sofá ao lado de Luke.

Assim que Kim disse isso Luke virou a cabeça para a escada do dormitório feminino, ele teve a impressão de ver um anjo negro, bem, um anjo de preto estava mais para ela. Pois lá vinha Evee com um sorriso tímido no rosto delicado de boneca, os cabelos antes cacheados e desarrumados estavam lisos e impecáveis, os olhos cinzas brilhavam em contorno com o vestido negro que ela usava, um belo vestido negro de cetim, tomara que caia, meio repicado nas pontas, a maquiagem escura e o sorriso maroto lhe davam um ar de criança que ia apronta e ao mesmo tempo de delinqüente juvenil.

- E então? – ela perguntou dando uma voltinha, Luke a olhava meio fascinado.

- Bem, está linda, mas faltaram às botas – disse Luke fazendo Evee gargalhar e Kim bater na testa.

Enquanto isso no salão principal Chad resmungava para Britney que depois que as meninas se inscreveram outras bandas fizeram o mesmo, Britney concordava com cada virgula proferida por ele. Ela usava um vestido rosa bem decotado e justo, a menina tinha os olhos pregados em Chad apenas concordando com tudo que ele dizia sem sequer se dar conta do que ele falava. Dorothy, sentada ao lado de Chuck, Vicky e John apenas olhavam entediados para o amigo, mas o loiro se calou instantaneamente ao ver Kim entrando no salão.

Kim vinha em direção à mesa deles fazendo todos os que a olhavam babarem, suarem, assobiarem ou coisa pior. Luke e Evee vinham atrás dela rindo da cara dos rapazes que fitavam Kim com desejo. Chad olhava meio pasmo para a ruiva que vinha em sua direção.

Evee quase caiu na gargalhada ao ver que de tantos lugares na mesa Kim escolheu se sentar logo ao lado de Britney, que era quem a separava de Chad, a ruiva lançou um sorriso falso para a morena que apenas rosnou baixinho. Evee se jogou ao lado da amiga e Luke da sua acompanhante.

- Bem, acho que essa festa vai ser realmente interessante – ria Vicky.

- Kimberly, querida, você não tem acompanhante? – perguntou Britney presunçosa.

- Não, Brit, minha querida, eu vim à caça – disse Kim mordendo o lábio inferior maliciosamente e fazendo Evee ao seu lado não conseguir controlar a gargalhada, Chuck apenas bateu a mão na testa e Vicky e Dorothy prendiam o riso.

- Er... acho que estão chamando as bandas para lá – disse Chad nervoso.

- Vamos então – disse Luke se levantando.

- Até mais, Brit, minha linda – dizia Kim dramática enquanto Dorothy a puxava dali, Evee apenas gargalhava cada segundo mais.

Eles se viram próximos a mais uns três grupos diferentes. Minerva avisou que os garotos seriam os primeiros, depois Dorothy e as amigas. Eles concordaram, os demais tocavam depois deles. Chad adorava a idéia de abrir a noite, Minerva se afastou dando cinco minutos para eles se prepararem.

Os meninos começaram a organizar seus instrumentos atrás do palco, Luke apenas observava a tudo com atenção. Mas sua atenção se voltou para a bela loira parada a sua frente. Dorothy Malfoy o fitava com seriedade e ele engoliu em seco.

- Posso ajudar, Dorothy? – ele perguntou se encolhendo, não havia ninguém ali próximo demais para sequer ouvi-los.

- Eu sei do seu segredinho, Luke – disse Dorothy seria.

- Que segredinho? – perguntou Luke incerto.

- Que tipo de masoquista você é? Melhor amigo da garota que você é apaixonado? – perguntou Dorothy mal humorada fazendo os olhos de Luke se esbugalharem – Não adianta negar, eu sei que é verdade. Você é apaixonado pela minha irmã, Evee, e isso só torna tudo cada vez mais doentio.

- Por que? Só por que eu amo a Evee, ela ama o Chuck e o Chuck te ama? Qual foi, é apenas mais um triangulo amoroso – ironizou Luke meio fora de si.

- Não é só por isso, Luke, é pelo simples fato de você amar a Evee, a Evee amar o Chuck, o Chuck ser apaixonado por mim e eu por você desde sempre – disse Dorothy meio fora de si.

- Tudo bem, isso é doentio – disse Luke esbugalhando os olhos.

- Eu avisei – disse Dorothy se sentando ao lado dele.

- Dorothy, eu... – começou Luke meio pasmo.

- Não estou lhe pedindo para gostar de mim, Luke. – disse Dorothy mal humorada – Só estou dizendo que isso não é certo, não faz bem para nenhum de nós, e nós dois sabemos o quanto é mais difícil para o Chuck e para a Evee do que para agente. Posso não ser apaixonada por ele, Luke, mas nunca vou querer vê-lo sofrer, muito menos minha irmã.

- Sei como se sente – disse Luke triste.

- Temos que fazer alguma coisa, assim não pode ficar – disse Dorothy seria.

- Eu sei o que fazer, Dorothy, mas é que é difícil – disse Luke se pondo de pé.

- O que vai fazer? – perguntou Dorothy curiosa.

- Entregar minha felicidade de mão beijada para outra pessoa – disse Luke seguindo para longe da menina que o olhava curiosa.

Ele se aproximou dos amigos. Cada um já no seu devido lugar. John na bateria bem atrás dele, Chad de seu lado esquerdo coma guitarra e Chuck do direito com o baixo, ia se aproximar de Chuck, mas foi impedido por um par de pequenas mãos. Evee o puxou pelo pulso.

- Eu sei seu segredinho, Luke – disse Evee no mesmo tom que Dorothy assustando o rapaz.

- Sabe? – ele perguntou pasmo.

- Sei – disse ela cerrando os olhos.

- Evee, olha, eu queria ter te dito é que eu não sabia... – Luke começou.

- Não sabia como eu ia reagir quando soubesse que você está apaixonado pela minha irmã? - perguntou Evee cruzando os braços e fazendo Luke a olhar pasmo – Não adianta negar, Luke eu em fim descobri.

- Eu... – gaguejou Luke pasmo.

- Assume, Luke, você disse que se eu acertasse ia assumir – disse Evee seria.

- Eu... eu assumo – disse Luke rapidamente – é exatamente isso.

- Bem, o que pretende fazer? – Evee perguntou calmamente.

- Não sei, ainda estou pensando – disse Luke sem saber se ria ou chorava.

- Se precisar de ajuda me avisa, afinal, ela é minha irmã. – disse Evee dando de ombros – Mas depois falamos nisso, vá lá e me orgulhe.

- Ta... – gaguejou Luke se afastando de Evee com a cara mais pasma do mundo.

Luke se afastou de Evee voltando ao seu lugar no palco. Ele sentiu o olhar de Chuck, preocupado sobre ele. Olhou para o amigo, serio, e disse às palavras que mais lhe doíam dizer, pois sabia que com elas seria o fim.

- A Dorothy nunca vai ficar com você, Chuck, mas a Evee ama você, deixa de ser idiota e aproveita a garota maravilhosa que te quer – disse Luke de um modo que só o amigo ouvisse e deixando o queixo de Chuck cair.

- Estão prontos? – Chad perguntou calmamente.

- É – murmurou Chuck olhando pasmo para Luke e Chad.

- Ele ta bem? – perguntou Chad serio.

- Vai ficar – disse Luke pegando o microfone.

Chad começou tocando sua guitarra, sendo seguido por John em sua bateria e por Chuck no baixo. Por fim Luke aproximou a boca do microfone lentamente começando a cantar numa voz rouca e sexy.

Can you leave me here alone now

_(Você pode me deixar sozinha aqui agora?)_  
I don't wanna hear you say

_(Eu não quero ouvir você dizer)_  
That you know me

_(Que você me conhece)_  
That I should be  
_(Que eu deveria estar)_

Always doing what you say  
_(Sempre fazendo o que você diz)_  
Cuz I'm tryin to get through today

_(Porque eu estou tentando passar por hoje)  
_And there's one thing I know  
_(E tem uma coisa que eu sei)_

Evee ao ouvir Luke começar a cantar entrou em completo desespero, sendo contida pelas amigas que a seguraram. A menina lançou o olhar assustado para as meninas que apenas giraram os olhos.

- Eu não posso competir com isso – dizia Evee nervosa.

- Tanto pode quanto vai – rosnou Kim.

- Você vai conseguir – dizia Vicky.

- Vamos estar com você – disse Dorothy decidida.

I don't wanna think about you

_(Eu não quero pensar em você)_  
I think about me

_(Pensar em mim)_  
Don't wanna figure this out  
_(Não quero entender isso)_

I don't wanna think about you  
_(Não quero pensar em você)_

Or think about nothing

_(Ou pensar em nada)_  
Don't wanna talk this one out  
_(Não quero discutir sobre isso)_

I won't let you bring me down  
_(Não vou deixar você me por para baixo)_

Cuz I know

_(Por que eu sei)_  
Don't wanna think about you  
_(Eu não quero pensar em você)_

Don't wanna think about you  
_(Eu não quero pensar em você)_

Kim observava Chad tocando e as garotas histéricas gritando, ela girou os olhos, mas teve que se conter para não gritar também. Ele jogava os cabelos loiros e tinha um sorriso sexy nos lábios.

- Por que seu irmão tem que ser tão insuportavelmente lindo? – perguntou Kim entediada.

- Dã, porque ele é meu irmão – disse Evee sorrindo de leve.

- Já sabemos porque ele é insuportável – riu Vicky fazendo Evee lhe lançar um olhar feio.

When I wake up here tomorrow

_(Quando eu acordar aqui amanhã)_  
Things will never be the same

_(As coisas não vai mais ser as mesmas)_  
Cuz I won't wait

_(Porque eu não vou esperar)_  
Cuz you won't change

_(Porque você não vai mudar)_  
And you'll always be this way

_(E você vai ser sempre desse jeito)_  
Now I'm gonna get through today

_(Agora eu vou passar por hoje)_  
And there's one thing I know  
_(E tem uma coisa que eu sei)_

Evee não conseguia conter o sorriso, toda vez que Luke cantava era isso que acontecia. O melhor amigo tinha um lindo sorriso e cantava tão lindamente que ela se sentia idiota por ainda pensar em subir naquele palco. Evee olhou para a irmã, Dorothy fitava Luke com intensidade. Evee não soube porque, mas foi dominada por uma vontade louca de cobrir a visão da irmã. Mas algo dentro dela ficava feliz, pois se era para Luke ficar com alguém, o melhor era Dorothy, certo?

I don't wanna think about you

_(Eu não quero pensar em você)_  
I think about me

_(Pensar em mim)_  
Don't wanna figure this out  
_(Não quero entender isso)_

I don't wanna think about you  
_(Não quero pensar em você)_

Or think about nothing

_(Ou pensar em nada)_  
Don't wanna talk this one out  
_(Não quero discutir sobre isso)_

I won't let you bring me down  
_(Não vou deixar você me por para baixo)_

Cuz I know

_(Por que eu sei)_  
Don't wanna think about you  
_(Eu não quero pensar em você)_

Dorothy observava Luke com atenção. O que ele estava planejando? Abrir mão da felicidade dele? Como? Ela não se iludia, sabia que ele amava Evee e sentia-se mal por vê-lo sofrer por ela, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia inveja da irmã por ser a dona de tanto amor e nem ao menos saber. Por fim os olhos azuis de Dorothy se colaram em Chuck, ele a fitava serio, engoliu em seco, era obvio que ele havia notado que seu olhar estava colado em Luke, mas pela primeira vez ele lhe lançou um olhar magoado que fez suas entranhas darem um nó.

Run away

_(Fugir)_  
Run away

_(Fugir)  
_Running as fast as I can

_(Correndo o mais rápido que eu puder)_  
Run away  
_(Fugir)_

Run away

_(Fugir)_  
I'll never come back again

_(Eu nunca mais vou voltar)_  
Run away

_(Fugir)_  
Run away

(Fugir)

Vicky apenas olhava para tudo com o olhar nervoso, ela, assim como John, pareciam entender o que ocorria. Ela sabia que aquilo não podia dar certo, que ia acabar mal, que ia acabar com mais de um coração em pedaços. Seu olhar colou em John, ele estava tão distraído tocando que parecia não estar nem naquele planeta. Queria poder fugir daquilo tudo, queria poder fazer como ele e não se afetar por tudo que ocorria a sua volta. Então sentiu o olhar de John sobre ela e por alguns segundos ela também se sentiu fora de todas aquelas confusões que aconteciam.

I don't wanna think about you

_(Eu não quero pensar em você)_  
I think about me

_(Pensar em mim)_  
Don't wanna figure this out  
_(Não quero entender isso)_

I don't wanna think about you  
_(Não quero pensar em você)_

Or think about nothing

_(Ou pensar em nada)_  
Don't wanna talk this one out  
_(Não quero discutir sobre isso)_

Luke finalizou a musica ainda fitando Evee. Ela sorria confiante para ele e bateu palmas animadamente. O garoto fitou Chuck, ele nem sorria, Chad e John por outro lado sorriam triunfantes e saiam do palco tranqüilos, mas Luke sabia que a tranqüilidade ali, pelo menos a dele, não ia durar muito, talvez nunca mais voltasse. Talvez fosse embora para sempre como seu coração e Evee estavam prestes a ir.

**Na:/ A musica é de Simple Plan: "Don't wanna think about you". ****Leli, querida, eu não lhe digo é nadaaaaaaaaa, nem adianta, bem, mas não nego, 1% você está certa, mas pensa mesmo que ia ser assim tão easy? Haha, você não me conhece. Ah, quanto ao Luke e a Evee, bem, digamos que a tortura comece ;) Muito bem, Lina, sem perguntas, porque eu num vou dizer mesmo :p uioeauioaeuioeauioa, eu postei isso segunda a noite axo, sei não :P Mary, eu também sou menor de idade, então tome cuidado, hehe, relaxa, quando eu decepcionei vocês? Never, relaxe o bumbum. Lloiza, amore, mau exemplo da minha vida, você ama Evee? Eu sei, ela é o-t-e-m-a, John e Vicky, fofos ao cubo, hehe, que bom que ta gostando! Ah, BARB PELO AMOR DE DEUS NÃO ME ABANDONA, EU TE AMO MINHA PSICOPATA LINDA, NÃO FICA TRISTE, MEU SENSO DE HUMOR É BESTA MAIS É ADORÁVEL. PELO AMOR DE MERLIN, AMIGA!?!?! Tou perdoada? *-***


	9. Que termine a festa

_**Que termine a festa**_

Evee se viu esperando os garotos saírem do palco, atrás das cortinas, com as meninas. Via os garotos descendo do palco. Chad se aproximava superior olhando em volta delas com um sorriso de lado.

- E então, meninas, onde está sua vocalista misteriosa? – perguntava Chad rindo.

- Você vai se arrepender por isso, Chad – disse Kim cerrando os olhos.

- Não podem subir ao palco sem uma vocalista – disse John pasmo.

- Nós temos uma vocalista – disse Vicky rindo.

- E onde ela está? – Luke perguntou olhando para os lados curioso.

- Isso é surpresa – disse Dorothy calma.

- Bem, tanto faz, vamos Evee, venha se sentar com agente enquanto as meninas sonham com a vocalista imaginaria delas – ria Chad começando a puxar a irmã.

- Não, a Evee vem com agente – rosnou Kim puxando Evee para trás do palco e sendo seguida de perto por Dorothy e Vicky.

- Evee, vai ser a musica que eu te ajudei, o.k? – pediu Kim.

- Claro, mas... – Evee tentou.

- Está na hora do seu irmão ouvir umas poucas e boas – rosnou Kim subindo no palco e pegando a guitarra rosa.

- Ela ta estressada – riu Vicky correndo atrás dela.

- Vai dar tudo certo – disse Dorothy por fim segurando a mão da irmã com força.

Os meninos estavam sentados apenas observando Vicky, Kim e Dorothy se arrumarem no palco. Nem sinal de nenhuma vocalista, nem de Evee como Luke pode notar.

- Onde a Evee está? – Luke perguntou curioso.

- Deve estar se preparando para a vergonha que as meninas vão passar – riu Chad – não podem dizer que eu não avisei.

- Chad, se eu fosse você não confiaria tanto nisso. – disse John calmo.

- Eu concordo com o Chad – disse Britney sorrindo.

- Claro que concorda – bufou Chuck girando os olhos.

Mas logo os meninos se calaram porque Kim começou a tocar, sendo seguida por Dorothy e depois por Vicky. Em seguida viram Evee subir no palco com o microfone, nenhum deles podia negar que achou que ela ia entregar o microfone para alguém, não esperavam que ela o segurasse tão firmemente e começasse a cantar.

Say you're sorry, that face of an Angel

_(Você diz que sente muito e aquela cara de anjo aparece)_  
Comes out just when you need it to

_(Somente quando você precisa)_  
As I paced back and forth all this time

_(E eu andando para frente e para trás o tempo todo)_  
Cause I honestly believed in you

_(Porque eu honestamente acreditei em você)  
_Holding on the days drag on

_(Esperando, dias passando)_  
Stupid girl, I should've known

_(Garota estúpida, eu deveria saber)_  
I should've known  
_(Eu deveria saber)_

O queixo dos quatro garotos caiu de verdade. A voz de Evee ecoava pelo lugar como o canto de um passaro. Luke pode ver que a amiga apertava o microfone com força e não olhava para a platéia, conhecia Evee bem o bastante para notar que ela estava deveras nervosa. Os outros garotos apenas a fitavam pasmos. Quem podia imaginar que Evee Malfoy sabia cantar?

- Tão brincando, não é? – perguntou Chad pasmo.

- Cara, acho que não – disse John sorrindo surpreso.

- Incrível – foi à única coisa que Chuck conseguiu dizer.

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale

_(Eu não sou uma princesa, isso não é um conto de fadas)_  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
_(Eu não sou aquela que você tenta impressionar)_

Lead her up the stairwell

_(Que é conduzida por você na escadaria)_  
This ain't hollywood, this is a small town

_(Aqui não é Hollywood, aqui é uma cidade pequena)_  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down

_(Eu era sonhadora antes de você chegar e me por para baixo)_  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around

_(Agora já é muito tarde para você e seu cavalo branco chegarem)_

- A minha irmãzinha? – gaguejava Chad.

- Cara, e as meninas tão tocando muito – ria John orgulhoso.

- Ta muito bom mesmo – disse Chuck observando Evee com atenção.

- Ela ta... – Luke gaguejou.

- Linda – completou Chuck calmamente fazendo Luke o fitar com raiva.

- Hei, fui só eu que notei que essa musica parece meio que para o Chad? – ria John.

- Do que você ta falando? – perguntou Chad corando.

- A Kim sabe como chamar atenção – disse Chuck calmo fazendo Britney olhar feio para Kim, que apenas sorria superior.

Maybe I was naïve, got lost in your eyes

_(Talvez eu fosse ingênua, tenha me perdido nos seus olhos)_  
And never really had a chance

_(Nunca realmente tive uma chance)_  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love

_(Meu erro é que eu não sabia estar apaixonada)_  
You had to fight to have the upper hand

_(E você teve que lutar para ter vantagens)_  
I had so many dreams about you and me

_(Tantos sonhos sobre você e eu)_  
Happy endings, well now I know

_(Finais felizes agora eu sei)_

Luke apenas olhava pasmo para a sua loirinha. Evee alem de parecer um anjo também cantava como um. Ele sentiu os olhos cinzas da menina sobre ele, ela sorriu de leve e ele sentiu todos os pelos do seu corpo se arrepiarem. Como uma garota tão pequena podia fazer algo tão grande com ele? Como ele podia estar tão apaixonado por Evee Malfoy?

Chuck por outro lado olhava Dorothy com atenção. Ela tinha os olhos pregados na irmã como se estivesse orgulhosa, quem podia culpá-la? Evee estava ótima. Ele tirou os olhos de Dorothy e os colou em Evee, talvez Luke estivesse certo, talvez ele devesse aproveitar a garota maravilhosa que gostava dele no lugar de sonhar com Dorothy Impossível Malfoy.

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale

_(Eu não sou uma princesa, isso não é um conto de fadas)_  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
_(Eu não sou aquela que você tenta impressionar)_

Lead her up the stairwell

_(Que é conduzida por você na escadaria)_  
This ain't hollywood, this is a small town

_(Aqui não é Hollywood, aqui é uma cidade pequena)_  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down

_(Eu era sonhadora antes de você chegar e me por para baixo)_  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around

_(Agora já é muito tarde para você e seu cavalo branco chegarem)_  
And there you are on your knees

_(E ai está você ajuelhado)_  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me

_(Implorando por perdão, implorando por mim)_  
Just like I always wanted, but I'm so sorry. . .  
_(Como eu sempre quis, mas eu sinto muito)_

Evee sentiu suas mãos suarem e seu coração pular no seu peito, estava tão nervosa, mas ao mesmo tempo tão feliz, nunca pensou que aquilo fosse tão bom. Sempre fugia de apresentações em publico, preferia ficar por trás, pro vergonha, mas estava se sentindo tão bem ali, na frente, mas ainda assim sentia um aperto no peito. Não sabia como eles iam reagir. Não sabia se eles estavam gostando. Só sentia os olhares confiantes das amigas e os olhos azuis de Luke pregados nela. Por fim sentiu os olhos verdes esmeraldas de Chuck sobre ela, ele lhe piscou confiante e ela sentiu as bochechas corarem, bem, pelo menos ele parecia estar gostando.

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale

_(Eu não sou uma princesa, isso não é um conto de fadas)_  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
_(Eu não sou aquela que você tenta impressionar)_

Lead her up the stairwell

_(Que é conduzida por você na escadaria)_  
This ain't hollywood, this is a small town

_(Aqui não é Hollywood, aqui é uma cidade pequena)_  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down

_(Eu era sonhadora antes de você chegar e me por para baixo)_  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around

_(Agora já é muito tarde para você e seu cavalo branco chegarem)_

A musica acabou, e assim que o ultimo instrumento parou de tocar a garganta de Evee fechou e ela só pode respirar de novo quando viu todos ficarem de pé aplaudindo loucamente. Sentiu seu coração pular histérico no seu peito. Sentia as amigas a abraçarem com força e começarem a lhe conduzir para fora do palco. Ela ainda tremia, mas tinha um lindo sorriso na face.

- Você tava linda – dizia Vicky animada.

- Foi lindo – choramingava Kim feliz da vida.

- Estou orgulhosa – dizia Dorothy sorrindo de leve.

- Eu... – gaguejou Evee.

- EVELYN ELIZABETH BLACK MALFOY! – elas ouviram o berro histérico de Chad.

- Hora de fugir, meninas – disse Kim sorrindo.

Cada uma correu para um lado tentando fugir do interrogatório de Chad, mas ele conseguiu puxar Vicky pelo pulso a fitando serio, ela apenas lhe lançava seu melhor sorriso amarelo, John sorria ao lado dela prendendo a gargalhada e Kim partiu na defensiva da amiga. Enquanto isso Evee se viu esbarrando em Chuck, ele lhe sorria docemente.

- Você foi muito bem – disse Chuck sorrindo.

- Obrigada – ela corou.

- Serio, Evee, devia ter nos dito que sabia cantar – disse Chuck sorrindo.

- Eu... – gaguejou a menina.

Não muito longe dali Luke observava a tudo com a cara amarrada, Dorothy se pos ao seu lado, seria, observando Evee e Chuck com seriedade. Luke a fitou triste.

- Você fez algo bom para ela, sabe, isso é bonito – disse Dorothy calma.

- Dorothy, eu queria gostar de você, mas... – Luke começou.

- Não se preocupe, juro que não te odeio – ria Dorothy sem graça.

- Eu... – gaguejou Luke.

- Vamos fazer os dois irem mais rápido, o.k? Não estou te pedindo para gostar de mim, Luke, apenas vou te ajudar a deixar isso tudo menos difícil – disse Dorothy seria o puxando pela nunca e colando seus lábios nos dele.

Luke de inicio resistiu, mas por fim cedeu, sabia que era o melhor para Evee, era o melhor para Chuck, era o melhor para Dorothy... Não era o melhor para ele, mas era egoísmo demais pensar em si próprio numa hora como essas. Do seu lugar Chuck observava aos dois, Evee também os olhava pasma, por fim os dois trocaram olhares sérios.

- Evee, você quer namorar comigo? – Chuck perguntou serio.

- Chuck, eu... – ela começou, mas depois olhou mais uma vez para o melhor amigo e a irmã – é o que eu mais quero!

Não foi preciso mais sequer uma palavra para Chuck puxá-la pela cintura e colar seus lábios nos dela. Evee o puxava pela nuca e não pode conter uma onda de felicidade, ela teve a sorte de conseguir namorar o amor da sua vida. O cara por quem ela é apaixonada desde que se entende por gente, estava feliz, obvio, mas queria saber porque não conseguia parar de pensar que Luke se agarrava com Dorothy a menos de 1kilometro dali.

De longe Chad olhava para tudo meio atônito, Kim batia palminhas animadas, mas John e Vicky apenas trocavam olhares cúmplices, os dois sabiam que as coisas estavam erradas, fora do controle e que ainda não estavam ajeitadas, apesar de Luke pensar que estivessem. Muita água ainda ia rolar.

**Na:/ A musica é de Taylor Swift: "White Horse". Gente, eu tou viva? Acho que não... AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Pat, que bom que você ainda não quer me matar ^^ Malu, por favor, não se junte contra mim. Leli, você já ta com a faca na mão? Guarda, xuxu, isso faz mal! Lina? Por favor, respira, conta até dez e tenta se controlar, é meu mal habito de ser do mal, não tem como fugir disso, é mais forte que eu ^^ Barb, sem respostas para você, mas não se estresse, logo vem mais pistas, você é esperta, baby, vai começar a descobrir, tente se controlar, o mistério é o charme da fic... Ah, GUARDA A ARMA! (Obs: Eu comentei nas suas fic, sim sim, você que num viu, poste logo lá!) Marydf, respira, e corre pero inglês, sem ameaças, sem atraso, assim é melhor ^^ Lloiza, devido a sua ultima review devo imaginar que quer me matar? Tou certa, er... Ta, Tchau! *saindo correndo desesperada e sacudindo as mãos para cima* **


	10. Os namorados das minhas irmãs

_**Os namorados das minhas irmãs**_

No dia seguinte da festa os boatos corriam soltos. Evee Malfoy com Chuck Potter, Dorothy Malfoy e Luke Lupin. É, o mundo em Hogwarts estava de cabeça para baixo, mas nada era pior do que Chad Malfoy tendo uma crise histérica no salão comunal da grifinoria.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO, MERLIN SÓ PODE ESTAR TENTANDO PREGAR UMA PEÇA COMIGO – berrava Chad fora de si.

- Relaxa, Chad, podia ser... – John tentava.

- NÃO DIZ QUE PODIA SER PIOR, JOHN! NADA PODIA SER PIOR! – berrava Chad fazendo Vicky gargalhar – MINHAS IRMÃS ESTÃO NAMORANDO MEUS AMIGOS, AGENTE PERDEU PARA AS MENINAS NO SHOW E A KIM ME FEZ PARECER IDIOTA. COMO PODIA FICAR PIOR?

- Bem, podia chover – disse John sorrindo de lado.

- Estamos em um lugar coberto – rosnou Chad fazendo John dar de ombros como quem diz que só estava tentando ajudar.

- E você é idiota – dizia Vicky girando os olhos.

Chuck ainda dormia no dormitório masculino como uma criança, Luke estava nos jardins com Dorothy, conversando com a sua atual "namorada" e tentando não pensar em Evee, e no dormitório feminino Kim e Evee faziam a festa. Na verdade Kim comemorava animada enquanto Evee apenas gargalhava da felicidade da amiga que pulava na cama desesperadamente de um modo louco.

- Dá para parar de pular? – perguntava Evee rindo.

- Não dá, Evee será que você não vê? As coisas estão dando certo. Você conseguiu, amiga. Você está com o Chuck. Nós somos cunhadas, amiga! Até que em fim, irmão, ALELUIA! – ria Kim satisfeita.

- Agora deu! Controle-se, mulher. Agora só falta você e meu irmão, não é? – perguntou Evee calmamente.

- É, mas acho que depois de ontem seu irmão não deve ta querendo me ver nem pintada de ouro. Chad Malfoy deve estar me chamando de tudo, menos santa. Mas se quer saber, eu não me arrependo de nadica de nada, em fim mostrei para o Chad que quem manda aqui sou eu e que Kimberly Potter não rasteja por ninguém – disse Kim decidida.

- Estou orgulhosa – ria Evee.

- Eu também! – sorriu Kim – Mas me fala mais, você deve estar tão feliz, como se sente tendo em fim tudo o que você sempre quis, o homem da sua vida, Evelyn Aléxis Black Malfoy?

- Eu? – Evee começou sorrindo docemente e fechando os olhos – Eu me sinto nas nuvens.

Enquanto isso Luke estava sentado na grama com o olhar colado na janela do dormitório feminino da grifinoria. Dorothy ao seu lado não se importava com o olhar distante do rapaz, ela apenas olhava para o céu com os pensamentos longe. Mas em fim seus olhos se colaram em Luke, na expressão vazia dele e no seu olhar de pidão para o dormitório de Evee. Ele parecia um cachorrinho manco atropelado e morto de fome na chuva. Dava pena e vontade de levar para casa e cuidar.

- A Evee está feliz, Luke – disse Dorothy distraída evitando olhar para ele, isso cortava seu coração.

- Eu sei... – murmurou Luke serio com o olhar ainda pregado na janela do dormitório feminino da grifinoria.

- Mas você não está – disse Dorothy calmamente colando os olhos nele como laminas afiadas que o perfuravam.

- Dory, não me leve a mal, você é legal e ta sendo uma grande amiga e me dando muito apoio agora que a Evee não está mais aqui, mas... – Luke começou inseguro.

- Mas eu não sou a Evelyn, eu sei – disse Dorothy sorrindo tranqüila.

- Você merece um cara que goste de você de verdade, Dorothy Malfoy – disse Luke.

- Eu sei, mas acabei com o chato que ama minha irmã, mundinho mau, não acha? – riu Dorothy.

- Pois é, que vidinha injusta, heim? – riu Luke.

O dia passou e Chad teve que vê as suas irmãs desfilando pelo colégio com os melhores amigos dele e atuais namorados delas. Dorothy estava nos jardins com Luke, para quem quiser ver, enquanto Evee desfilava pelos corredores com Chuck, de mãos dadas e gargalhando, os dois pareciam felizes demais.

- Não vai parar de bancar o 007? – perguntou Vicky com John e Chad no salão de entrada, enquanto esperavam os demais chegarem, Chad olhava irritado sobre os ombros de Vicky e passou o dia espiando a vida das irmãs mais novas.

- Não posso deixar minhas irmãs nas mãos daqueles dois... – começou Chad rosnando e cerrando os olhos, se assemelhando muito a um animal selvagem e preste a atacar.

- Daqueles dois que você conhece desde criança? – riu John fazendo Chad olhar feio para ele.

- Por isso mesmo que eu não confio – rosnou Chad cerrando os olhos e fazendo John e Vicky gargalharem loucamente.

- Não quero ouvir nem sequer um piu vindo de você Chad Raphael Black Malfoy! – eles escutaram a voz de Dorothy seria e firme que se aproximava deles.

Chad fechou a cara ao ver Luke e Dorothy se aproximando de braços dados. Luke prendia o riso da cara mal humorada assassino do amigo, Dorothy apenas olhava seria para Chad, o fuzilando com os olhos, ele se calou com o olhar frio da irmã, não teve coragem de abrir a boca. Vicky apenas sorria para a melhor amiga e John girava os olhos para Chad, como alguém podia ser tão idiota?

- Boa noite, Chad – disse Luke com um enorme sorriso na face e prendendo a gargalhada.

- Se eu fosse você ficaria quieto, Luke, para seu próprio bem, não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos – rosnava Chad.

- Engraçado, se eu fosse você também ficaria quieto, Chad, EU não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos – rosnou Dorothy fazendo o irmão mais velho bufar, cruzar os braços e fazer um enorme bico se encolhendo em seu lugar, com isso Vicky e John puderam trocar olhares cúmplices e em seguida começar a gargalhar.

- Qual a piada que eu perdi? – Kim perguntou surgindo sabe-se Merlin de onde se jogando ao lado de Luke na mesa.

- Kim, se você está aqui, quem está com a Evee? – Chad perguntou esbugalhando os olhos e encarando a ruiva.

- Ora, o Chuck, é claro, eu não vi a Evee o dia todo – disse Kim dando de ombros e mordendo uma maçã.

- COMO É? MINHA IRMÃZINHA SOZINHA COM O CHUCK? COMO VOCÊ PODE, KIM? O QUE ELES DOIS PODEM ESTAR FAZENDO SOZINHOS ATÉ UMA HORA DESSAS? – Chad berrava nervoso e arrancando os cabelos.

- Eles estão namorando, Chad, o que você acha? Eles têm que ficar juntos – dizia John girando os olhos e encarando uma Kim que também girava os olhos em puro tédio.

- Sozinhos? – perguntou Chad pasmo.

- Não, bobinho, um com o outro – debochou Vicky fazendo Kim gargalhar loucamente e Chad bufar como uma criança mimada.

Luke nem se dava ao trabalho de fingir rir, não conseguia, afinal, só a idéia de Evee e Chuck juntos lhe embrulhava o estomago, ele tinha as feições serias e sentia o olhar de pena de Dorothy sobre ele. Por que ele não podia ser simplesmente apaixonado por Dorothy? Por que das duas Malfoy ele foi escolher logo Evee? Bufou tentando tirar tais pensamentos da cabeça, mas falhou tragicamente.

Ele falhou principalmente porque pode ver Evee entrando de mãos dadas com Chuck no salão principal. Ele podia ver Evee tagarelando alguma coisa enquanto Chuck gargalhava compulsivamente. Sentiu seu coração se apertar, mas preferiu nem sequer olhar para o casal que se aproximava. Sentia-se mal de ter tanta inveja de Chuck. Trocaria tudo que tem só para estar no lugar dele. Namorando Evee.

Sentiu o olhar de Chuck em fim pousar nele, mas de uma distancia segura para Luke. Engoliu em seco ao ver o amigo parar de rir instantaneamente e fitá-lo com um ressentimento. Evee olhou de Luke para Chuck incerta, sem conseguir entender o que se passava. Engoliu em seco e só se acalmou quando Chuck em fim lhe lançou um sorriso doce e a fitou com aqueles lindos olhos verdes.

- Evee você está com fome? – ele perguntou calmamente e a fitando de um jeito bondoso.

- Na verdade não – disse Evee sorrindo de leve e se perdendo nos lindos olhos do garoto.

- Se importa de não jantarmos? – ele perguntou docemente segurando a mão da garota delicadamente.

- Claro que não – disse Evee tranqüila dando de ombros e sorrindo hipnotizada para o garoto.

- O que acha de sairmos daqui? – ele perguntou sorrindo e ao receber um sorriso de orelha a orelha de volta de Evee e saiu puxando a namorada dali sem nem sequer olhar para trás.

Os amigos ficaram observando Chuck sair com Evee do salão comunal. Luke bufou cruzando os braços e amarrando a cara consideravelmente, Dorothy ao seu lado também não parecia estar gostando nada daquela situação. Chad resmungava baixinho e Vicky e John olhavam para tudo incertos. Kim apenas bufou.

- O Chuck está monopolizando a nossa Evee – disse Kim chateada e com o olhar ressentido para o lugar onde antes sua melhor amiga e seu irmão estavam.

- Ele não pode fazer isso, ela é MINHA irmã – Chad disse cerrando os olhos e rosnando baixinho.

- Bem, eu não vi a Evee reclamar então não podemos fazer nada, pessoal, só podemos é ficar olhando ou esperar que o Chuck pare de ficar cercando ela... Já que eu não acho que a Evee vá reclamar de alguma coisa – disse Vicky dando de ombros, mas sem conseguir fingir o olhar triste que estava estampado na cara.

- Luke, vamos embora? – Dorothy perguntou seria se pondo de pé sem nem ao menos esperar a resposta do garoto.

- Para onde vocês vão? – Kim perguntou surpresa observando os dois com curiosidade.

- Você é tão enxerida, Kimberly – riu Vicky enfatizando no nome real da ruiva e a fazendo fazer sua melhor careta de horror.

Dorothy apenas deu de ombros e saiu de lá puxando Luke antes que Chad pudesse começar a reclamar, coisa que ele estava prestes a fazer. Assim que o casal saiu do salão principal, Dorothy se encostou à parede, de braços cruzados, fitando Luke, seria.

- Luke... – Dorothy começou.

- Não importa – murmurou Luke fitando os pés.

- Não importa? – Dorothy perguntou pasma e meio fora de si – Não importa um de seus melhores amigos estar te odiando? Não importa ele estar praticamente te impedindo de ver sua melhor amiga? Não importa que a garota que você ame esteja nos braços de outro? Pior ainda, não importa que esse outro seja um dos seus melhores amigos?

- Nada disso importa mais, Dory – disse Luke serio, com o olhar vazio e sem expressão.

- Então o que importa, Luke? – perguntou Dorothy furiosa o perfurando com seus olhos.

- Ver a Evee feliz. – disse Luke fazendo Dorothy parar instantaneamente – Para mim é só isso que importa, a felicidade dela e nada mais. Se ela está feliz, para mim basta.

- E quanto a sua felicidade, Luke? – Dorothy perguntou triste tentando conter as lagrimas que queriam cair.

- Não importa mais do que a dela – disse Luke sorrindo triste e se afastando deixando uma Dorothy tristonha para trás.

Enquanto isso Draco terminava de arrumar suas coisas no escritório no Q.G dos inomináveis onde ele trabalhava, quando pode ver Rony, Harry, Jake, Tiago e Sirius parados na sua frente com as maiores caras de idiotas que ele já vislumbrou na vida. Voltou-se a sentar em sua cadeira e fitou os cinco homens com olhar entediado.

- O que as crianças querem? – Draco perguntou sem animação alguma e sem qualquer curiosidade.

- Olha como fala comigo, Malfoy, eu ainda não engoli você estar casado com minha Ellie – rosnou Sirius fitando Draco com ódio.

- Sem dramas, Sirius – podia-se ouvir a voz de Diana Black da porta da sala, ela foi se aproximando lentamente fazendo os cinco homens engolirem em seco e Draco a observando curioso à sogra que se aproximava.

- Minha sogra? A senhora por aqui? – Draco perguntou cerrando os olhos e fitando a mulher mais velha.

- Pois é, Draco, por favor, no mínimo finja alguma animação com a minha presença – riu Diana sem perder as feições serias e duras sempre presentes em seu rosto.

- Tudo bem, agora vocês me assustaram, afinal de contas, quem morreu? – Draco perguntou rapidamente fazendo os cinco homens se entreolharem nervosos, Diana foi à única que se manteve calma e solene e colou os olhos no genro.

- Seu pai – ela disse sem qualquer expressão na face, mas deixando Draco Malfoy mais branco do que nunca e sem qualquer possibilidade de fala, ele a fitava descrente e com os olhos esbugalhados.

**Na:/ Bem, Barb, acho que você é super inteligente para notar que a ação vai começar, né, love? Ta na hora da maldade, hehehe. Leli, amiga, relaxa o bumbum e senta para assistir que a historia ta esquentando ;) hehe, eu nem sou lá fanática pela Taylor, mas a personagem é a atriz, ficaria bizarro se não fosse as musicas dela, sacas? Lloiza, você é a única que entende minha alma psicótica, que bom, bem, como já disse a Leli direi a você, não sou fã de carteirinha da Taylor, mas se ela é a personagem e as musicas combinaram com a cena eu coloquei, entende? Marydf, pare de andar com essa gente, guarde esse seu brinquedinho em potencial, conte até dez e lembre que sou sua altora mais amada e você não pode me matar, eu acho. Lina, sorry pela demora, é que meu irmão fez uma cirurgia e o computador fica no quarto dele ai num pude nem entrar para postar, mas já passei tudo pro notebook de papis e vou escrever de lá ;) bem meninas, aguardem que lá vem historia :D**


	11. Ninguém meche com minha irmã

_**Ninguém meche com minha amiga**_

Passaram-se mais ou menos duas semanas desde que Evee e Chuck começaram a namorar, assim como Luke e Dorothy. A escola parecia se acostumar com os novos casais, mas Chad não estava nem perto de se acostumar com isso. Principalmente porque Evee ficava cada vez mais distante deles, sempre sumindo com Chuck, Dorothy estava cada vez mais seria e Luke parecia deprimido.

- Chad, tenta se animar, amigão – dizia John com um sorriso triste na face.

- O que está acontecendo, heim, John? Como as coisas ficaram assim? Uma hora estava tudo as mil maravilhas e depois PUF, o mundo pirou – dizia Chad tristemente.

- Chad, as coisas não estavam as mil maravilhas, você que não via a confusão que se preparava – dizia Vicky seria.

- O que quer dizer? – Chad perguntou curioso, fitando a menina com atenção.

- Quero dizer que você devia abrir os olhos e encarar que as coisas não estavam bem, pioraram, claro, mas faz tempo que tudo está pirando – disse Vicky sem animação.

- Ela está certa, Chad – disse John calmamente pondo a mão no ombro do amigo.

Enquanto isso Evee se via sentada nos jardins, mas como a pouco tempo não se via, sozinha. Chuck estava com umas tarefas atrasadas e ela já adiantara as suas, então, preferia aproveitar um tempo sozinha.

Fechou os olhos e tentou pensar em como sua vida virou de cabeça para baixo nos últimos dias. Não que não estivesse boa, seria idiotice reclamar, afinal, ela estava namorando Chuck Potter, o amor da sua vida, por que reclamaria?

Bufou quando a imagem de Luke surgiu na sua mente. Sentia falta do melhor amigo. Não era burra, pode notar que Chuck parecia querer impedi-la de ver Luke, não sabia o motivo, mas ele parecia bravo com o Lupin. Fechou os olhos com força, não sabia porque, mas também estava se sentindo furiosa com Luke. Não sabia exatamente o motivo, mas sabia que era culpa de Dorothy.

Tudo bem, ela sabia que era ciúme. Estava morrendo de ciúme dele com sua irmã. Quer dizer, Luke sempre foi a única coisa que era sempre sua e que Dorothy nunca chegou perto de lhe tirar. Ela podia ganhar em concursos de beleza, talento, popularidade e até mesmo com o Chuck (Evee sentia que ele ainda pensava na garota, mas não conseguia ficar com raiva dele nem dela por isso), mas Luke não, ele era só seu.

Por mais que Dorothy quisesse ou tentasse, Luke era seu melhor amigo e o de mais ninguém, mas agora... bem, eles não se viam a dias, ela nunca passou tanto tempo longe dele, e pior, doía vê-lo com Dorothy. Doía mais ainda achar que ele não sentia sua falta, quer dizer, ele parecia feliz, não pulando de alegria, mas feliz. Eles estavam se dando bem, cheios de segredos e nunca se desgrudavam. Bufou, odiava ter que entregar Luke de mão beijada para Dorothy e odiava mais ainda ter inveja dela com ele.

Como ela podia ter inveja dela com ele? Era absurdo. Ela estava com Chuck. Dorothy com Luke. Dorothy era sua irmã amada. Luke seu melhor amigo. Era para tudo está perfeito. Dorothy era a garota certa para Luke. Então por que o seu coração doía tanto e seu estomago estava dando um nó só de lembrar deles dois juntos?

- Evelyn! – ela ouviu uma voz aguda e doce demais lhe chamar.

Abriu os olhos, entediada, e os ergueu para dar de cara com Britney. Ela tinha seu maior sorriso na face e Evee não pode evitar compará-la com uma cobra cascavel doida para dar o bote. Não sabia o que aquela ali queria, mas boa coisa não podia ser.

- Olá, O'Brian – disse Evee entediada.

- Pode me chamar de Brit, amorzinho, afinal, somos cunhadas – disse Britney sorridente, mas ao ver o olhar mal humorada de Evee, suspirou derrotada – ou quem sabe Britney.

- Serve, – disse Evee entediada. – mas, afinal, o que você quer?

- Bem, Evee. Posso te chamar assim, não é? – Britney perguntou e Evee apenas deu de ombros – Ótimo. O fato é que nós somos cunhadas e precisamos nos unir.

- O que quer dizer? – Evee perguntou surpresa.

- Precisamos nos unir contra a malvada que se aproxima – disse Britney fazendo Evee bufar, por que ela falava como criança?

- Do que está falando? – perguntou Evee sem entender.

- Estou falando da sua ex-melhor amiga, Kimberly Potter, - disse Britney surpreendendo Evee – sei que vocês duas não estão se falando, Evee, e eu tenho que te dizer que ela é uma real ameaça para mim e seu irmão. Ela quer nos separar. Nós duas temos que nos unir contra ela.

- HÃ?! - Evee esbugalhou os olhos fitando a menina na sua frente como se ela fosse louca.

- Aquela ruiva falsificada precisa pagar! – rosnava Britney – Estou feliz que em fim você tenha se dado conta de que ela não presta, agora podemos nos unir para acabar com aquela vadia de quinta categoria.

- Como é? – Evee perguntou se levantando furiosa.

- Isso mesmo! – disse Britney animada – vamos acabar com aquela lá, Evee, eu sou a garota certa para o Chad, não aquela sem classe. E aquele cabelo, aquilo lá é uma cor que se preze? Muito vulgar! Aquela vagaba não perde por esperar. Quero dizer, sua irmã Dorothy é uma metida, sempre preferi você, nós duas juntas vamos...

Britney não teve tempo de concluir suas palavras, pois foi rapidamente calado por Evee com um belo soco na cara. E assim as duas começaram a rolar pelos jardins se estapeando, claro que na maioria das vezes era Evee quem acertava.

Não muito longe dali Kim caminhava tranqüilamente pelos corredores com a cabeça voando longe, seus pensamentos perdidos em sua melhor amiga. Quanto tempo fazia que não conversava de verdade com Evee? Sentia falta dela. Sentia muita...

- Hei, você soube disso... – ela pode ver suas meninas do primeiro da lufa-lufa ano conversando animadas – duas grifinorias se espancando nos jardins.

- Serio? – a outra perguntou curiosa, Kim se concentrou na conversa das duas, quem seriam as duas grifinorias?

- É, e o melhor, é que são Britney O'Brian e Evelyn Malfoy, dá para acreditar nisso? – perguntou a menina animada demais.

Kim quase caiu para trás, Evee? Britney? Ah, ela foi dominada por uma raiva fora do normal, quem Britney O'Brian pensava que era? Ninguém brigava com a sua Evee. Kim saiu correndo dali em direção aos jardins, como louca e sem pensar duas vezes.

Dorothy e Luke estavam no salão comunal em um canto afastado, Chad e John em outro. Todos em silencio. Chuck entrou no salão e o clima que já estava pesado piorou. Chuck fitava Luke com ódio, Luke apenas desviava o olhar, John observava a tudo triste, e Chad explodiu. Ele se pos de pé e estava prestes a começar o barraco quando a porta do salão comunal da grifinoria se abre num estrondo exibindo uma Vicky ofegante.

- A EVEE TA ÀS TAPAS COM A O'BRIAN NOS JARDINS – Vicky berrou histérica fazendo todos se porem de pé e saírem correndo dali feito um bando de loucos.

Voltando aos jardins, Evee ainda espancava Britney loucamente. Sentia uma fúria fora do normal e queria arrancar cada fio de cabelo daquela vaca com uma pinça.

- NINGUÉM FALA MAL DA MINHA MELHOR AMIGA OU DA MINHA IRMÃ ESQUESITA – berrava Evee fora de si.

- EU NÃO SABIA QUE VOCÊS ERAM AMIGAS – berrava Britney chorando.

- Ah, mas agora você não vai mais esquecer disso – rosnava Evee dando mais um belo murro no nariz da menina.

- Evee... – ela pode ouvir Kim que vinha correndo feito louca em sua direção, virou para a amiga e lhe lançou um sorriso doce.

- VAI APRENDER A NÃO ME DAR AS COSTAS, MALFOY – berrou Britney dando um belo murro na cara da garota a fazendo cair para trás e gerando uma enorme marca vermelha em sua bochecha branca demais e antes imaculada.

Kim parou dura observando Evee cair em câmera lenta, era como se o tempo estivesse indo devagar demais. A ruiva começou a sentir seu rosto queimar, não em vergonha, como normalmente acontecia, mas em pura raiva. Ela fechou o punho com força e cerrou os olhos verdes esmeraldas que mais pareciam, agora, os de um felino selvagem e perigoso prestes a dar o bote e assassinar sua vitima.

- O'Brian – rosnou Kim baixinho sentindo cada vértebra do seu corpo berrar para que ela quebrasse a cara daquela vadia.

- Ela falou mal de você, Kim, eu não podia ficar parada – disse Evee pondo a mão no rosto com delicadeza.

- O que vai fazer, Potter? Me bater? – perguntou Britney furiosa, ela parecia meio psicótica.

- Não me importa se você me xinga até a morte... – começou Kim se aproximando exatamente como um felino prestes a atacar – Não me importa se me bate ou faz qualquer coisa contra mim... Mas você vai aprender, O'Brian, que ninguém, ou viu bem? NINGUÉM MACHUCA A MINHA MELHOR AMIGA, EVEE!

Britney não teve muito tempo para falar, pois quando se deu conta já sentia as mãos de Kim em volta do seu cabelo puxando sua cabeça até o chão a batendo com força no mesmo. Em seguida Kim a pos de pé rapidamente, a nocauteando com um murro certeiro no na boca fazendo a mesma inchar e começar a sangrar. Britney estava no chão chorando compulsivamente.

- EVEE! – eles puderam ouvir Chuck que vinha correndo loucamente e se jogou ao lado da namorada no chão – VOCÊ TA BEM?

- Tou – disse Evee sorrindo de leve.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Chad perguntou fitando de Evee para Kim e por ultimo colando os olhos em Britney.

- Essas loucas, Chad, a sua irmã maluca que começou a me bater do nada e depois a pirada da Potter que veio e... – Britney começou choramingando como uma criança mimada.

- MENTIROSA – berrou Evee irritada.

- HEI, SÓ EU CHAMO MINHA IRMÃ DE PIRADA – disse Chuck se pondo de pé irritada – E SE NÃO TEME A VIDA EU POUPARIA AS PALAVRAS, O'BRIAN.

- Chuck... – Kim começou com os olhos cheios d'água.

- Chad, faz alguma coisa, me defenda, eu sou sua namorada – dizia Britney chorando compulsivamente.

- Você ta certa, - disse Chad fazendo todos os olharem pasmos – eu devia defender minha namorada...

- Chad... – disse Evee tristonha.

- Chad Rafael Black Malfoy – rosnou Dorothy furiosa.

- MAS VOCÊ NÃO É MAIS MINHA NAMORADA E EU NÃO DEFENDO NINGUÉM QUE MACHUQUE MINHA IRMÃZINHA – berrou Chad com todas as forças fazendo todos o olharem surpresos, novamente.

- Esse é meu garoto – disse John animado.

- Ah, e você vai aprender que ninguém se mete com agente – disse Vicky sorrindo de lado.

- Ah, é? E o que você vai fazer? – Britney perguntou descrente.

- Eu nada, mas a Dory... – Vicky começou dando espaço para Dorothy se aproximar de Britney que já estava de pé e de braços cruzados.

- Vai me bater, Malfoy? – Britney perguntou sorrindo debochada.

- Por favor, eu nunca sujaria minha mãos com você... – disse Dorothy sorrindo superior - mas você vai aprender a nunca mais se meter com um Malfoy, muito menos encostar um dedo na minha irmã caçula.

Antes que Britney pudesse falar mais alguma coisa Dorothy a empurrou com tudo no lago bem atrás dela. Fazendo Evee e Kim gargalharem compulsivamente enquanto a garota se afogava. Dorothy apenas sorriu superior. Chuck estava de pé com a mão no ombro da irmã que sorria docemente. Vicky e John trocavam sorrisos cúmplices. Chad ao lado de Dorothy sorria da desgraça de Britney. E Evee apenas observava a cena com carinho.

- Você ta bem? – ela ouviu aquela voz familiar que lhe fazia tanta falta, era Luke.

- Tou – ela disse sorrindo de leve.

- Fiquei preocupado – assumiu Luke com um leve sorriso incerto no rosto de príncipe.

- Normal, você ta sempre preocupado demais – disse Evee sorrindo docemente e fazendo ele sorrir também.

- Evee, eu... Eu sinto sua falta – Luke disse rápido demais antes que se arrependesse.

- Eu também, – disse a garota sorrindo tristonha – melhores amigos não deviam ficar separados.

- Nós não devíamos ficar separados – ele disse fitando a menina com carinho e a fazendo sentir seu corpo se arrepiar.

- Evee... – ela pode ouvir Chuck lhe chamar, ele nem sequer olhava para Luke – vamos, vou te levar para a ala hospitalar.

- Eu tou bem – disse ela calmamente e entediada.

- Nem tente, mocinha, eu vou junto – disse Kim decidida, levantando a menina e arrastando ela dali.

- Luke... – ele ouviu Chuck lhe chamar, depois de uma semana em fim ele lhe dirigiu a palavra – o que você quer?

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou Luke na defensiva.

- Você quer a Evee ou a Dorothy, afinal? – perguntou Chuck, serio – Não posso ficar esperando você decidir para eu tomar um rumo na minha vida, cara. Então me diz.

- Eu... eu quero... quero que a Evee seja feliz com você, Chuck, eu estou bem com a Dorothy – disse Luke seria mentindo sobre a ultima parte e evitando olhar para o ex-amigo.

Chuck apenas o fitou mais uma vez, descrente, e saiu de lá em passos firmes. Luke pos as mãos nos cabelos, nervoso, e sentiu uma mão repousar em seu ombro.

- Devia fazer teatro, você mente bem – disse Dorothy calmamente fazendo Luke sorrir triste.

O que eles não sabiam é que de longe um encapuzado os observava, alguém alto, magro e com as mãos finas. Mãos essas que estavam fechadas em punho. Mãos essas que eram velhas e claramente de uma mulher já de idade avançada. Mãos essas de alguém que olhava furiosa para o lugar onde antes Evee Malfoy estava.

**Na:\ Hehe, meninas, meninas, meninas. Para começar, Marydf, chuchu, já pensou em fazer yoga? A Narcisa está bem, por enquanto. Você ta muito estressada, amiguinha. Hehe. Barb, querida, pode comemorar que pretendo começar a ação em breve, as coisas vão se ajeitar e quem liga pro Lucio? Eu odeio ele, nem tive peso na consciência em matá-lo ;p já tou planejando os casais, Lina, pode relaxar que eu adoro um terrorismo, eles vai se separar ou não, isso vai ser decidido em breve... Cara, é tão bom torturar vocês ^^ Lloiza, querida, o Luke é lindo e apaixonante, fato, não tem como resistir, e tou adorando sua fic então poste logo ;D Ah, Leli, sibre sua fic, quero um cap logo, e não ouse fazer nada com deb e artur ou eu te quebro em duas, eu sou uma autora psicótica, você não, sem imitações, please. Aguardem meninas, mamãe volta logo :D hehe**


	12. A verdade se aproxima

_**A verdade se aproxima**_

Na mansão Malfoy. Elaine se via sentada tranqüilamente. Draco sentado ao seu lado tinha o olhar perdido. Fazia mais ou menos uma semana que Draco andava estranho demais, pelo menos mais do que o normal. Elaine bufou, não ia suportar aquilo mais.

- Fala logo, isso já ta enchendo, te dei tempo o suficiente para ensaiar o que quer me dizer – rosnou Elaine.

- Ell... – ele murmurou.

- Não tente me proteger, Draco, detesto quando faz isso – rosnou Elaine sem paciência.

- Digamos que eu recebi uma noticia estranha e complicada – disse ele serio evitando olhar para a esposa.

- Fala – disse Elaine decidida perfurando Draco com seus olhos castanhos esverdeados.

- Bem, sua mãe veio me informar que... – Draco começou serio, sem querer fitar a mulher.

- COMO É? MINHA MÃE TE DISSE E NÃO ME FALOU NADA? – perguntou Elaine furiosa.

- Digamos que é um assunto muito pessoal – disse Draco olhando a mulher com atenção.

- Draco, nós somos casados, não existe privacidade entre nós – disse Elaine furiosa.

- Meu pai morreu, Elaine – disse Draco serio fitando a mulher que ficou branca instantaneamente.

- Como? – Elaine perguntou com os olhos esbugalhados demais e a boca entre aberta.

- Em Azkabam, pelo que fui informado encontraram o corpo dele morto, assim como o de uma mulher, deduzimos que seja a Belatriz... – disse Draco serio – supõe que foi assassinado e essa pessoa fugiu na hora da confusão com o corpo dele e o de Belatriz.

- Hã? – Elaine dizia descrente.

- Fiquei tão surpreso quanto você – disse ele serio.

- Draco, eu... – ela começou gaguejante – Eu não vou mentir para você. Não estou nem um pouco triste. Sem ofensas. Lucio Malfoy me causou pesadelos por anos e acho que ele já vai tarde, não vou nem comentar a Belatriz, aquela ali num devia nem ter nascido.

- Não ofendeu, - disse Draco sorrindo de leve – não me importo com meu pai, mas o problema é com a mamãe. Quero dizer, talvez seja por isso que ela sumiu, ela pode tentar negar, Ell, mas sei que ela amava o meu pai.

- Acha que ela fugiu ou algo do tipo? – perguntou Elaine em fim parecendo preocupada.

- Imagino que sim, faz tempo demais e ela não manda noticias – disse Draco preocupado.

- Ela vai voltar – disse Elaine sorrindo triste, Draco apenas concordou com a cabeça fitando o nada.

Elaine não pode evitar pensar no que sentira há pouco tempo atrás, que algo de ruim se aproximava. Teria a morte de Lucio Malfoy algo haver com esse problema que ela sabia estar próximo?

Enquanto isso em Hogwarts... Evee estava nos jardins, mas não sozinha, com Kim, as duas pareciam estar compensando o tempo que passaram separadas e para a alegria de Chad, Dorothy também estava ao lado delas, com Vicky, sem nenhum menino, só elas.

- Sabe, faz tempo que não passamos um tempo juntas – disse Kim olhando sonhadora para as amigas.

- A culpa é dessas senhoritas comprometidas – ria Vicky animada apontando para Evee e Dory.

- Ah, ta, até parece, eu lá sou burra para não saber que você, dona Victoria, não esta sempre ocupada com o John – disse Dorothy rindo.

- Como é? – Vicky perguntou desviando o olhar, mas corando violentamente naquele momento.

- Não se faça de boba, Victoria – ria Dorothy olhando debochada para a melhor amiga.

- Você gosta do John, Vicky? – Evee perguntou distraída.

- Eu... – gaguejou Vicky evitando olhar para qualquer pessoa que fosse, Evee não precisou de mais nada para tirar suas próprias conclusões.

- Se gosta dele devia fazer alguma coisa rápido, - disse Evee ainda distraída – afinal, nunca se sabe, as pessoas podem nos surpreender.

- Por que está dizendo isso, Evee? – Kim perguntou curiosa e fitando a amiga com atenção.

- Vejam a Dorothy, por exemplo, - Evee falou sem animação fazendo todos olharem para Dory e a própria olhar para Evee, desconfiada – Quem podia imaginar que ela gostava do Luke, muito menos ainda que ELE gostava dela, não é?

- Vê problema nisso, Evelyn? – Dorothy perguntou cerrando os olhos e fitando a irmã.

- Nenhum - disse Evee mal humorada cruzando os braços sob o peito e fechando a cara instantaneamente.

- Escuta, Evelyn, você nunca quis o Luke, não me culpe por querê-lo – disse Dorothy revoltada se pondo de pé.

- Do que está falando? – rosnou Evee se pondo de pé, irritada, ela era muito mais baixa que Dorothy, mas isso não a assustava.

- De você, Evelyn, é sempre de você – bufou Dorothy saindo de lá pisando fundo e fazendo Evee se jogar em seu lugar na grama, escondendo o rosto nos joelhos que ela apertava com toda a força e fazendo Vicky e Kim a olharem sem entender nada.

Enquanto isso Chad estava com Luke e John na sala precisa. Os três pareciam tentar ensaiar, mas como Chuck não se encontrava lá o som não saia a mesma coisa, por isso Chad acabou jogando a guitarra no chão, furioso e sentando-se no chão como uma criança mimada.

- Dá para explicar o drama, madame? – perguntou John se sentando ao lado do amigo.

- Primeiro: não é drama é crise. Segundo: Madame é a mãe do cachorro da vizinha. Terceiro: Não dá para ensaiar sem o Chuck. Quarto:

Ao sei se vocês lembram, mas a grifinoria vai fazer uma festa nesse fim de semana e convencemos o pessoal a tocarmos lá e não as meninas. Sexto:... – Chad estava prestes a continuar.

- Sexto: Ele ta de TPM por conta da Kim – disse Luke se jogando ao lado do amigo e rindo.

- Não tem nada haver – falou Chad em como um muxoxo.

- O Chuck vai aparecer, ele só acordou meio estranho, disse que precisava pensar, mas... – John começou, mas foi rapidamente interrompido pela porta da sala precisa que se abriu num estrondo exibindo um Chuck Potter nada feliz – OLHA ELE AI!

- HEI, VIRA LATA, ONDE VOCE SE ENFIOU? – Chad perguntava furioso se levantando –Agente tava te esperando até agora para ensaiar, cara, quem você pensa que é? A rainha Elizabeth?

- Não estou com tempo agora para isso, Chad... – Chuck começou com os olhos pregados em Luke.

- COMO ASSIM NÃO ESTÁ COM TEMPO? NÓS TEMOS UM SHOW NO FIM DE SEMANA, CHUCK, PRECISAMOS LAVAR NOSSA HONRA – berrava Chad furioso.

- Luke, precisamos ter uma conversa seria – disse Chuck sem animação e com os olhos pregados no rapaz.

- COMO É? VOCE NÃO APENAS NÃO ENSAIOU COMO NÃO VAI ENSAIAR E QUER TIRAR O LUKE DO ENSAIO? – perguntou Chad fora de si.

- Parece ser isso mesmo, Chad – riu John ao ver a cara de maluco psicopata de Chad.

- Volto logo, Chad – disse Luke sem animação se pondo de pé e começando a seguir Chuck para o lado de fora da sala precisa.

Os dois seguiram em silencio até um corredor que Chuck julgou ser seguro e vazio. Luke não abria nem a boca, Chuck muito menos. Mesmo quando pararam os dois permaneceram em silencio, se fitando com uma mistura de ressentimento, tristeza, saudade, raiva e inveja. Chuck respirou fundo e tomou toda a sua coragem de grifinorio naquele momento, fitando os olhos azuis do ex-grande amigo.

- Me diz, Luke, o que você quer, afinal? – perguntou Chuck fitando o amigo com atenção.

- Foi você quem me chamou aqui, Chuck – disse Luke friamente sem demonstrar qualquer sentimento.

- É, e eu te trouxe aqui para VOCÊ falar, Luke, preciso saber, o que você quer, afinal? – perguntou Chuck serio – Porque, eu sei o que EU quero, Luke, mas e VOCÊ?

- Eu... – gaguejou Luke incerto – Eu quero... Ah, Chuck, o que você quer?

- EU? – Chuck perguntou surpreso – Eu quero a Dorothy, sempre quis e sempre vou querer, a Evee sabe disso, ela não é burra Luke. A Evee é maravilhosa, uma namorada perfeita, uma amiga companheira, uma garota incrível e uma pessoa única, mas não é ela que eu quero, Luke, eu quero a Dorothy, VOCE quer a Evee.

- Eu... – gaguejou Luke nervoso.

- Me diz se eu etsiver, certo, Luke, você ama a Evee – foi a única coisa que Chuck disse.

- Amo – Luke disse fechando os olhos com força e juntando toda sua coragem para dizer essas únicas palavras.

- Então por que me empurrou para ela? Por que está enganando a Dorothy? Por que está se fazendo mal, Luke? – Chuck perguntou fora de si.

- Porque eu a amo, Chuck, eu amo a Evee, mas ela te amo, sempre amou, se você a deixa feliz então eu estou feliz – disse Luke serio evitando olhar para o amigo.

- E quanto a Dorothy? Acha Justo engana-la dessa forma, Luke? Ela não merece ser feliz também? – rosnou Chuck furioso tentando se conter para não pular no pescoço de Luke.

- A Dorothy merece ser feliz sim, Chuck, ela sabe que amo a Evee e está comigo para me ajudar a esquece-la, não que eu ache que ela vá conseguir, mas ela é uma boa amiga – disse Luke calmamente.

- Então ela também está envolvida nesse plano maluco? – perguntou Chuck nervoso.

- Nós dois achamos que seria o melhor para... – começou Luke calmamente, mas apenas irritando Chuck com sua calma.

- O que vocês pensam que são? Merlin? – perguntou Chuck furioso assustando Luke – Eu e a Evee podemos lidar com decepções, Luke, só não podemos lidar com mentiras. Você e a Dorothy estão fora de controle com suas manias de tomar conta da vida dos outros.

- Só não queríamos que nada acontecesse com vocês – disse Luke na defensiva.

- É, mas assim NADA ia acontecer com agente – rosnou Chuck saindo de lá pisando fundo e deixando Luke pensativo e surpreso para trás.

Enquanto isso Dorothy se via sentada sozinha num corredor escuro. Abraçada oas joelhos tentando conter as lagrimas que insistiam em cair. Aquilo tudo estava fora de controle. O que ela e Luke estavam pensando, afinal?

- Sabe, era só me dar um fora, seria bem mais pratico – ela ouviu uma voz calma e fria, ergueu os olhos e engoliu em seco ao sentir aquele belo par de olhos verdes sobre ela.

- Chuck... – ela gaguejou surpresa, ele se sentou ao seu lado no corredor sem sequer olha-la de verdade.

- Eu já sei de tudo, Dorothy, e vou lhe dizer a mesma coisa que disse ao Luke... – começou Chuck serio – Eu e a Evee não precisamos de vocês para nos dizerem por onde andar. A Evee já é bem grandinha e se você queria que eu largasse do seu pé era só dizer.

- Não é nada disso, Chuck, não foi por isso que... – começou Dorothy deixando as lagrimas caírem.

- Então foi por que, Dorothy? – perguntou Chuck serio – Eu não consigo entender. Cara, eu te amo e não é me jogando para sua irmã que vai mudar isso. Claro, seria bem mais fácil se eu gostasse da Evee, mas eu não gosto, Dorothy, eu gosto de você e nada no mundo vai mudar isso – disse Chuck se pondo de pé.

Dorothy não pensou muito, apenas se pos de pé também e se jogou com tudo nos braços de Chuck o beijando desesperada. Ela sentia a mão firme dele em volta da sua cintura e enfiou as mãos em seus cabelos. Um beijo desesperado que havia sido contido por tanto tempo. Um beijo que ela, não podia negar, ganhava de dez a zero nos de Luke. Pois encaixava, combinava, completava, como ela pode fugir disso por tanto tempo?

Mas sua alegria foi rapidamente interrompida quando Chuck a separou delicadamente. Ele a fitava com seus lindos olhos verdes e ela sentia suas bochechas incharem. Não era de tomar atitudes tão precipitadas.

- Seja lá qual foi seu novo plano, Dorothy, eu não vou cair de novo – disse Chuck se afastando da menina e a deixando de queixo caído e olhar esbugalhado.

- Não é nada disso – começou ela meio desesperada e fora de si.

- Eu vou terminar tudo com a Evee, Dorothy, porque diferente de você e do Luke não vou mentir para ela, a Evee merece ouvir a verdade – disse Chuck serio, se afastando e deixando uma Dorothy chorosa para trás.

**Nas:/ Eu sou uma psicopata e estou ciente disso, podem começar a dizer que eu sou má, num tou nem ai ^^ Barb, querida, sabia que você ia amar o barraco, tu adora uma pancadaria né? Hehe, bem, pode começar a me torturar, não vou abrir a boca de jeito maneira hehe. Lina, querida, como já foi dito a Barb repito a você, pode ameaçar de morte, mas eu não dou nem um pui, hahaha, eu sou do mal, amo fazer isso, lero lero lero. Marydf, parabén, uma review sem ameaça de morte, tou orgulhosa, mas já imagino que não vou me safar dessa :P A pedidos de Lloiza eu tenho um recado urgente para Marydf, cof cof, POSTE NA MERDA DA SUA FIC SE NÃO EU NUM POSSO LER A FIC DELA, foi lindjo? ^^ eu sei! Leli, pare de ameaçar seus personagens, só eu faço isso, deixe Déb e Arthur fora disso, at que depois desse cap eu devia tar rezando para EU ficar fora disso! Hehe :P tentem não me matar, MUITO! amo vocês! **


	13. Começando a acertar as coisas

_**Começando a acertar as coisas**_

Victoria Adams andava distraída pelos corredores vazios de uma Hogwarts deserta. Dorothy havia saído furiosa depois de brigar com Evee, Evee havia ficado mais alguns minutos, mas logo saiu de lá sem dar qualquer explicação plausível. Kim por outro lado tentou conversar e falar besteira, mas o clima estava pesado demais e as duas concordaram que precisavam ficar sozinhas para pensar.

Acabou que seus pés lhe fizeram voltar para os jardins, Kim não estava mais lá, devia estar vagando sozinha pelos corredores assim como ela, Vicky, esteve há alguns minutos atrás. Jogou-se debaixo da arvore onde antes ela, Dorothy, Evee e Kim estavam passando um tempo juntas, mas agora só havia ela ali, ela e um silencio que estava começando a lhe incomodar verdadeiramente.

Fechou os olhos e tentou se acalmar, aquele pressentimento de que as coisas não estavam certas, de que algo não ia funcionar, a cercou. Porque seus amigos tinham que ser tão complicados. Não, não era só a complicação eterna deles que atrapalhava, era tudo. Evee e Dorothy nunca brigavam, podiam não ser melhores amigas e tudo mais, mas hoje bastou um olhar enviesado para algo tão sólido entre elas desmoronar. Kim não sabia o que pensar sobre Evee e Vicky sabia que isso a irritava, Kim sempre sabia tudo sobre Evee. Ela, Vicky, por outro lado tinha que vislumbrar o teto cair sem poder de mover para fazer nada.

Vicky só abriu os olhos novamente quando ouviu alguém pigarrear para chamar sua atenção. Abriu os olhos rápido demais, coisa que se arrependeu instantaneamente, pois a surpresa de ver John Weasley parado bem diante de seus olhos a fez corar de imediato. O garoto com seus cabelos castanhos curtinhos, olhos da mesma cor, sorriso doce e rostinho de neném a encantava e só de vê-lo suas mãos suaram instantaneamente. Ele se jogou ao seu lado de baixo da arvore com o olhar distraído e sonhador.

- O que faz aqui, John? – Vicky perguntou curiosa, fit6ando o garoto com atenção.

- Sabe, o Chuck saiu desesperado com o Luke, então o Chad estava tendo um ataque e ninguém merece o Chad com ataque, então eu fugi – disse o garoto com tranqüilidade finalizando seu relato com um leve sorriso ela não pode evitar sorrir de volta, tudo era tão mais simples com John, sem complicações e problemas. – E você? Por que está sozinha?

- Quase a mesma coisa, - disse ela sorrindo de leve – Evee e Dorothy discutiram, depois cada uma foi para um lado e eu e a Kim não agüentamos o clima de velório que elas deixaram por aqui.

- Acho que temos amigos complicados demais, senhorita Adams – disse John sorrindo de lado.

- Infelizmente penso que tenho que concordar, senhor Weasley – gargalhou Vicky.

Enquanto isso, Kim andava bufando pelos corredores, tinha que descobrir um modo de se distrair, ou no mínimo de fugir dessa realidade alternativa complexa demais para sua linda cabeçinha ruiva. Quer dizer, tudo estava tão estranho, se viesse um marciano lhe convidar para ir ao seu planeta comer quiabo ela não estranharia tanto quanto o fato de não saber o que se passava na cabeça de Evee.

Agora só lhe faltava uma Britney O'Brian inteligente, uma Dorothy Malfoy simpática, uma Vicky Adams normal, uma Evee Malfoy com senso de moda e seu amigo marciano e os quiabos. Cara, o que o mundo estava pensando, afinal?

Tudo devia estar perfeito, quer dizer, Evee em fim namorava o cara dos seus sonhos, Chuck estava mais simpático com ela, Kim, do que em anos, Dorothy estava com Luke e... Espera ai... Luke não estava feliz, nem um pouco feliz, nem feliz para dar de brinde. Pelo contrario, a semanas ele estava péssimo, precisamente desde a festa que ele estava péssimo, péssimo demais para alguém que estava namorando uma das mais bela de Hogwarts, só perdia para Kim na opinião da própria ruiva, e com certeza péssimo demais para alguém que via a melhor amiga em fim namorar o sonho de consumo.

O que havia errado com Luke, afinal? Ele nunca foi egoísta e a felicidade de Evee sempre lhe bastou para ser feliz. Quer dizer, ele fazia coisas perigosas, como pular de penhascos com apenas um elástico nas pernas ou simplesmente paraquedas, só para deixar Evee, com suas manias malucas, feliz. Por que agora seria diferente? Por que agora estava sendo diferente?

Só Merlin sabia como ela acabou indo para a sala precisa, estava com a cabeça longe demais e precisava pensar, abriu a porta do lugar com cuidado, não havia ninguém lá dentro, mas estava bem escuro. Seus olhos demoraram muito a se acostumar com a escuridão, mas assim que conseguiu se acostumar com a falta de luz sentiu alguém pular com tudo em cima dela.

Ela sentia alguém segurar seus braços com força demais, e suas costas fizeram um barulho oco quando ela caiu no chão. Por alguns segundos entrou em desespero, afinal, alguém mais forte que ela a colocara contra o chão e ela estava totalmente indefesa e...

- EU NÃO VOU OUVIR NEM UMA PALAVRA, QUERO ENSAIR, VAMOS ENSAIR, DEVEMOS ENSAIR, não quero saber se as madames vão discutir a relação e... – ela ouvia aquela voz tão conhecida dizer rápido demais, era obvio que o idiota não sabia que era ela e não um dos rapazes, bufou.

- Chad, idiota – rosnou Kim furiosa, quando ela saísse dali de baixo quebraria a cara dele.

- Hum... Kim? – ele perguntou tentando focalizar a vista para começar a ver a cara mal humorada dela.

- Não o coelhinho da páscoa, você que um carrinho de brinquedo no dia da arvore? – ela perguntou rosnando e bufando.

- Sabe, acho que você confundiu os feriados – disse Chad prendendo a gargalhada.

- JURA? CHAD, EU NÃO QUERO NEM SABER, MAS SERÁ QUE DÁ PARA SAIR DE CIMA DE MIM? – começou Kim berrando fora de si e fazendo Chad prender o riso.

- Nossa, ela ta irritadinha, - riu Chad entediado sem mover sequer um músculo – não é assim que se pede.

- CHAD RAPHAEL BLACK MALFOY, SAIA DE CIMA DE MIM – berrou ela furiosa e fazendo Chad gargalhar.

- Não é assim que se pede, mocinha, como foi que sua mãe lhe ensinou? – perguntou Chad rindo cada vez mais da cara de Kim que ficava cada segundo mais vermelha de raiva.

- Chad, seu grande idiota, burro e esquisito, saia de cima de mim imediatamente, por favor – rosnou ela completando no final sem muita boa vontade.

- Na-na-ni-na-não, não foi assim que te ensinei – disse ele rindo das garota furiosa.

- Chad... – Kim começou rosnando, mas juntando toda sua calma no final- sai de cima de mim por favor.

- Que coisa mais bonitinha, mamãe, - riu Chad fazendo a menina rosnar – mas não é assim que se pede.

- Ora, como assim? – Kim perguntou sem conseguir esconder a inevitável surpresa.

- É assim que se pede, Kimberly – disse Chad numa voz arrastada e sexy, fazendo Kim engolir em seco já que ele estava se aproximando perigosamente dela.

Kim abriu a boca para protestar alguma coisa que ela não conseguiu nem pensar em falar direito, pois Chad simplesmente colou seus lábios sob os dela sem sequer dar tempo para ela fazer alguma coisa. E quanto Kim em fim se deu conta ela estava com as mãos em volta no pescoço de Chad e ele com as dele em volta de sua cintura a segurando de um modo que ela não tivesse que agüentar todo o peso sobre ela, sem contar com a língua no rapaz que estava enfiada em sua garganta.

Deviam ter passado tempo demais assim, pois quando em fim separaram as bocas Kim teve que pegar uma considerável quantidade de ar e pode ver que Chad fazia o mesmo. Agora o silencio era apenas interrompido pela respiração irregular dos dois. Os olhos azuis acinzentados dele fitavam os verdes esmeraldas dela e vice e versa. Nenhum dos dois parecia ter coragem para falar.

- Eu... – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo em uníssono.

- Fala – disseram de novo ao mesmo tempo.

- Não, fala você – os dois disseram juntos pela terceira vez corando violentamente.

- Eu... – mais uma vez em uníssono fazendo Kim engolir em seco e Chad sentir as mãos suarem.

- Kim, eu queria dizer que... – começou Chad inseguro sentindo os grandes olhos verdes esmeraldas dela sobre sua pessoa.

- Sim? – ela começou incentivando e esbugalhando os olhos com uma enorme ansiedade.

- Eu queria dizer que... – ele mordeu o lábio inferior com força, suas mãos soavam mais que nunca.

- SIM? – ela tentou adianta-lo mais uma vez, sua ansiedade era algo fora do normal.

- Eu queria te dizer que... Bem, eu... – ele tentou mais uma vez.

- ORA QUE MERDA, CHAD, FALA LOGO – ela berrou irritada e fora de si começando a assustar Chad.

- NÃO ME PRECIONA, KIM, EU PRECISO DE TEMPO, TA LEGAL? –berrou Chad histérico fazendo Kim bufar entediada – Oh, droga, você tirou minha linha de raciocínio.

- Me poupe, Chad, e fale logo – bufou Kim entediada.

- O que eu quero dizer, Kim, é que eu... eu realmente... – Chad começou tentando falar algo.

- Faz assim, eu digo e você me diz se eu estiver certa... – bufou Kim segurando o rosto dele com força e depois falando rápido demais – Você me ama, está arrependido de ter sido um idiota comigo, sente minha falta e quer ser meu namorado, tou certa ou tou certa?

- Ta certíssima – riu Chad puxando a garota de novo pela cintura e sorrindo de lado.

- Nossa, garotos são tão complicados – riu Kim o puxando pela nuca e colando seus lábios nos dele mais uma vez.

Já estava anoitecendo e Evee não teve noticia de mais ninguém o dia todo, não que ela quisesse ver alguém. Não queria ver Dorothy nem tão cedo nem muito menos explicar a alguém o que houve. Bugou, o que estava acontecendo com ela? Nunca brigou com Dory na vida e hoje ela havia sido grossa com a irmã mais velha sem que ela tivesse feito nada para merecer ser tratada assim.

Tentou se acalmar, por que estava tão fora de controle ultimamente? Ela devia estar dando pulinhos de alegria e expalhando a sua felicidade pelo mundo, não sendo grossa com sua irmã e ficando frequentemente mal humorada, droga, ela estava namorando Chuck, o que mais podia querer?

Bufou mais uma vez, passou sua vida inteira apaixonada por alguém e quando em fim está com esse alguém ela não gostava mais dele? Claro, adorava Chuck, mas como pode confundir o que sentia por ele com amor, não, não chegava nem aos pés. Ele era um namorado incrível, mas não era ELE que ELA queria, não, ela não precisava de alguém como Chuck, ela precisava de alguém diferente, alguém companheiro que ela podia contar para tudo. Esse não era Chuck. Instantaneamente sentia falta de Luke, seu melhor amigo topava qualquer maluquice que ela inventava só para vê-la feliz.

- Evee – ela ouviu alguém lhe chamar, não precisou olhar para saber que era Chuck, ele se sentou ao seu lado no salão comunal vazio, fitando a menina com atenção.

- Fala – ela disse sem animação.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou cerrando os olhos.

- Tou, é claro – bufou Evee entediada.

- Não, você não está bem, Evee, e nós dois sabemos o porque – disse ele calmamente fitando a namorada com atenção.

- É mesmo? Então me diz, Chuck, porque eu não faço idéia do porque eu estar assim, eu devia estar pulando de alegria – disse Evee chorosa.

- Evee, nós dois só estamos nos enganando, não devíamos namorar. – disse ele calmamente fazendo ela lhe fitar com atenção – Você é maravilhosa, Evee e é exatamente por isso que eu não posso mais te enganar. Isso não está certo, não é certo para nenhum de nós.

- Está terminando comigo? – ela perguntou tranquilamente com os olhos cinzas em total indiferença.

- Estou, Evee – disse ele sorrindo de lado para a amiga.

- Obrigada. – disse ela sorrindo de leve – Mas eu posso saber por que essa decisão tão de repente?

- Evee, eu... – começou Chuck evitando corar, mas falhando tragicamente com isso.

- Você ta apaixonado pela Dorothy, tou certa? – perguntou Evee com um sorriso superior.

- Sua irmã é... Complicada – disse Chuck bufando e girando os olhos tentando não pensar no que ocorreu mais cedo com ele e Dorothy Malfoy.

- Claro que sim, Chuck, ela é uma garota e pior ainda É MINHA IRMÃ – disse Evee rindo e fazendo Chuck sorrir de lado para ela.

O garoto não pode evitar puxar a menina pela cintura e a abraçar com força, numa coisa essa historia de namorados ajudou, eles estavam mais próximos e Chuck descobriu o quando Evee podia ser uma boa amiga. Talvez sua melhor amiga de agora em diante.

Mas o que os dois não notaram foi quando Dorothy e Luke entraram no salão comunal, os dois observavam o casal se abrasar com força. Dorothy foi a primeira a decretar não agüentar aquilo, saindo de lá pisando fundo e com os olhos ardendo, Luke foi logo atrás dela. Sabe-se Merlin se agora as coisas iam melhorar ou não.

**Na:/ Meninas, o show vai começar ;) ta que a historia ainda nem acabou, mas eu tenho que agradecer a vocês por estarem comigo em mais um IGM, serio mesmo, foi a primeira fic independente que fiz e vocês aprovaram e me ajudaram, não só isso meninas, vocês me incentivaram, eu tenho uma fic pronta a séculos, serio, um serie completa, quase, que eu nunca tive coragem de postar, eu comecei a fazê-la antes mesmo de Hogwarts, uma nova historia, e só agora pensei em postá-la aqui, por isso estou avisando a vocês que assim que terminar a IGM eu vou passar A NOVA ERA para cá e espero que vocês leia, aprovem e me ameacem sempre, bem, mas vamos ao que interessa... Pat, amiga, que bom que você gostou, *-* foi fofo né? Barb, que coisa feia, entrando no computador só para me ameaçar, tou decepcionada e ao mesmo tempo orgulhosa de mim ^^ hehe, sem informações para a senhorita doida. Oh, Mary, relax baby, hehe, a Evee vai ficar triste? Quem disse? Você parece que não conhece sua autora maluca favorita. Hehe. LINA, ESSE CAP FOI PRA TU, PERUA, gostou do Chad e da Kim? Sei que sim, você amou que eu sei lá lá láááá, ta vendo que eu sou uma autora do mal boazinha? *carinha de anja* Leli, respira, eu sei que você ta happy, porque eu tou sendo boazinha e pá, mas não se acostume, mamãe aqui é do mal, faz parte do meu charme ;) Lolo, chuchu, eu faço tudo por um cap :P oueauioaeuioaeuioaeiuo amo vocês :***


	14. Primeiro Plano

_**Primeiro Plano**_

- Chuck...

As aulas daquela manhã já estavam terminadas quando Chuck ouviu a voz firme e seria de Luke atrás de si. Virou-se entediado para fitar o ex-amigo. Luke tinha os olhos azuis desesperados de um modo que surpreendeu Chuck, mas sua maior surpresa foi ver Dorothy Malfoy parada ao lado de Luke, evitando olhar para ele.

- Fala – mandou Chuck sem qualquer animação na voz.

- Me diz que você não disse nada a ela – rosnou Luke sentindo a mão de Dorothy se fechar em seu braço.

- Do que está falando? – perguntou Chuck em total desinteresse.

- Falou a verdade para a Evee? – Dorothy foi quem perguntou, sem olhá-lo de verdade.

- Falei – disse Chuck serenamente.

- COMO? – Luke perguntou em total pânico – Como ela reagiu? O que ela está pensando? O que...?

- O que EXATAMENTE você disse? – Dorothy perguntou em fim fitando Chuck com atenção.

- Eu disse a MINHA verdade. – falou Chuck olhando Luke se acalmar – Disse a ela que não podíamos ficar juntos, que estávamos nos enganando e assim terminamos.

- Vocês terminaram? – Luke perguntou sem conseguir esconder a animação – E como ela está?

- Ela está bem, Luke, nós concordamos com isso juntos – disse Chuck girando os olhos ao ver o sorriso nos lábios de Luke.

- Ela quis terminar com você? – Luke perguntou com os olhos brilhando como a tempos não brilhavam.

- Ela CONCORDOU em terminarmos – disse Chuck sem evitar a surpresa com a cara de bobo de Luke.

- Bem, se for para você continuar bancando o melhor amigo não faz diferença alguma, Luke – disse Dorothy fitando o rapaz ao seu lado.

- O que quer dizer? – Luke perguntou surpreso olhando para a loirinha com atenção.

- Ela quer dizer que se for para você continuar mentindo para ela e para você mesmo a historia vai se repetir... – disse Chuck serio.

- A Evee vai arrumar um outro namorado – continuou Dorothy com calma e tranqüilidade.

- E talvez esse outro não termine com ela – concluiu Chuck serio.

- E ai você pode perder ela para todo o sempre – disse Dorothy sem qualquer animação.

- Eu... – gaguejou Luke, era obvio que ele nunca havia pensado naquilo por esse ângulo.

- Está na hora de tomarmos medidas drásticas, Luke, essa maluquice tem que ter um fim, bom ou mal, mas tem que terminar – disse Dorothy decidida, cerrando os olhos e fazendo Luke engolir em seco e Chuck concordar com a cabeça.

- Ela está certa, a Evee merece a verdade e você tem que ser homem para contá-la – disse Chuck serio.

- Vai me ajudar nisso também? – Luke perguntou observando Chuck, surpreso.

- Er... – gaguejou Chuck corando de leve – digamos que vou ajudar a Evee, ela é minha amiga e merece saber a verdade para tomar suas decisões por si só.

A justificativa de Chuck não bastou para evitar que Luke sorrisse bobamente, era inegável que ele sentia falta do amigo. Dorothy sorriu de leve confiante, mas logo os meninos puderam notar que seu leve sorriso se tornou algo meio que maligno o que fez Luke engolir em seco e Chuck rir, era claro demais que Dorothy Malfoy tinha planos.

- E esse é o plano – disse Dorothy por fim.

Ela estava com Luke e Chuck, contando sozinha seu plano para dizer a Evee que Luke a amava, enquanto Vicky e John ouviam tudo com atenção Luke corava violentamente e Chuck o batia toda vez que ele tentava recuar de algum modo.

- Vão ajudar? – a loira perguntou sorrindo animada.

- Pode contar comigo – disse Vicky pulando.

- E comigo, pode deixar que eu enrolo o Chad, ele vai fazer o que agente mandar e pronto – disse John sorridente.

- E se isso não der certo? – perguntava Luke nervoso.

- Ai você pula de um penhasco – disse Chuck entediado fazendo Vicky gargalhar e Luke fechar a cara como uma criança mimada, John e Dorothy apenas giraram os olhos.

Evee se via sentada com Kim nos jardins, a ruiva tinha um sorriso enorme e a loira apenas olhava entediada para o céu, foi notando o olhar perdido da amiga que Kim suspirou.

- Evee, eu sinto muito, eu sou uma mala, eu sei, não devia estar aqui toda feliz quando você terminou com o Chuck... – começou Kim nervosa olhando triste para a amiga.

- Ah, não Kim, qual é? Relaxa! – disse Evee sorrindo de leve – Eu tou super feliz por você e o Chad, parece que era por ai para agente ser cunhada – ela deu um riso sem graça – e não se preocupe quanto ao Chuck, eu tou bem, agente resolveu isso juntos.

- Achei que vocês estavam se dando bem – murmurou Kim fazendo biquinho e Evee sorriu de leve.

- Agente estava bem, e estamos. – disse Evee calmamente – O problema é que eu não sou a garota certa para o Chuck, e aparentemente ele não é o cara certo para mim.

- E quem é esse cara certo para você, Evee? – perguntou Kim calmamente.

- Quando você souber dá meu telefone para ele, o.k? – riu Evee fazendo Kim girar os olhos.

- Tem alguma idéia, no mínimo, de quem ele é ou como ele é? – perguntou Kim seria.

- Bem, acho que o cara certo para mim é o cara que esteja ao meu lado sempre, mas não fique aquela placa reluzente em nossas cabeças escrito "namorados", – disse Evee pensativa – eu tenho que me sentir bem perto dele, Kim, e isso deve bastar.

- Não se sentia bem perto do Chuck? – Kim perguntou franzindo o cenho, curiosa.

- Sim, mas isso não bastava – disse Evee sorrindo de lado e fazendo Kim suspirar como quem em fim entendeu.

Na hora do jantar o clima na mesa da grifinoria parecia mais calmo do que em semanas. Evee estava sentada ao lado de Kim e Luke, Kim se agarrando com Chad, a sua frente Chuck falava alguma besteira para ela rir, coisa que acontecia facilmente e ao lado dele Vicky e John a observavam como se a estudassem. Evee apenas tentou se manter quieta quanto a sua irmã, sentada ao lado de Luke, que nem sequer emitiu um som desde que o jantar se iniciou.

A loirinha sentiu um forte aperto no peito. Ta bom que Dorothy nunca foi a pessoa mais maravilhosa do mundo e que elas não eram as melhores amigas no universo, mas elas eram irmãs, droga, e nunca no planeta terra elas brigaram. Sempre se deram bem e sabiam lidar com os defeitos da outra, alem do mais, logo ela, Evee, falar daquele jeito com Dorothy? Era absurdo. Ela nunca pensou em fazer isso, mas naquele instante lhe foi à coisa mais sensata a se fazer, ela precisava descontar algo que só ela sentia em Dorothy, pois esse algo era culpa dela, só precisava saber o que era.

Talvez você apenas um ciúme de Chuck, quer dizer, ela sempre soube, lá dentro, que Chuck na verdade ainda era apaixonado por Dorothy, talvez tenha sido isso que lhe dominou naquele momento. Apesar de não acreditar muito na sua própria suposição, pois ela já não estava tão apaixonada por Chuck naquele dia, ele teve que se prender a aquela idéia para ter coragem e se por de pé olhando atentamente para a irmã.

Dorothy a fitou com curiosidade e qualquer som emitido naquele lado da mesa parecia não existir mais. Evee fitou a irmã, tentando se controlar. Foi azul no cinza naquele momento. A loirinha puxou o Maximo de ar que pode, teria que ser rápida, não sabia se seu orgulho se dobraria por tanto tempo.

- Agente precisa conversar, Dorothy – Evee disse rapidamente, mas de um modo que dava para entender com perfeição.

- Concordo inteiramente – disse Dorothy também se pondo de pé rapidamente e saindo com a irmã dali em passos firmes.

- Isso não vai dar certo – murmurou Luke inseguro.

- Talvez ajude a ajeitar as coisas – disse Chuck esperançoso.

- Apesar de eu não entender nem uma virgula do que vocês estão falando, eu tenho que concordar com o Luke, isso não vai dar certo – disse Kim mordendo o lábio inferior com força.

As duas irmãs Malfoy seguiam silenciosamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts, elas acabaram por se dirigir próximas aos jardins, próximas até demais. As duas pararam e ficaram olhando uma para a outra esperando que alguém falasse. Evee conhecia aquela cena bem o bastante para saber o que ia acontecer, por isso bufou.

- Dorothy, eu queria... eu queria apenas... apenas me desculpas, minha atitude naquela manhã foi... – Evee começou evitando olhar nos olhos da irmã mais velha.

- Não precisa, Evee, está tudo bem – disse Dorothy friamente e também evitando olhar à irmã.

- Não, Dorothy, não está tudo bem... – disse Evee em fim olhando para a irmã e a surpreendendo pela firmeza de sua voz – eu fui uma idiota, não tinha o direito de te falar aquelas coisas. Não sei nem porque disse aquilo, vai ver que porque o Chuck e eu estávamos em crise ou sei lá ai acabei descontando em você. Mas não importa, no fim ainda vai ser errado.

- Acha mesmo que aquele escândalo todo foi só por causa do Chuck? – perguntou Dorothy fitando a irmã.

- Bem... por que mais seria? – perguntou Evee engolindo em seco ao sentir o olhar que valia mais que mil palavras da irmã – Bem, ta, talvez eu tenha ficado um pouco com ciúmes de você e do Luke. Quer dizer, você é minha irmã e eu nunca tive que dividir você com ninguém, nem com o Chad, afinal ele não ganharia de mim, e agora eu tava tendo que dividir você em tempo integral com SEU NAMORADO. E pior, seu namorado era meu melhor amigo, sei também que isso devia me deixar feliz, mas... não deixou Dorothy. O Luke era MEU melhor amigo, só MEU, de mais ninguém. Ele era a única coisa que eu tinha certeza que nunca perderia para você, me doeu perder ele assim tão rápido.

- Evee, você... – gaguejou Dorothy sem conseguir entender – você tinha inveja de MIM?

- Claro, - disse Evee tranqüilamente – afinal, quem não teria. Você é perfeita, Dorothy, você tem tudo. Você é bonita, inteligente, popular, amada, idolatrada... cara, você perfeita. E o que eu sou? A irmãzinha de Dorothy Malfoy, Ah e tem o Chad também, parece até que eu vim com defeito já que vocês dois são tão perfeitos. Ai, a única coisa que eu podia me gabar ter era o Luke, e não mais, ele não é mais MEU Luke, ele agora é o SEU Luke, me doeu muito aceitar isso, Dorothy...

- Nossa, Evee... como você é... BURRA! – disse Dorothy surpreendendo a irmã – Tem noção do quanto eu sempre quis ser VOCÊ?

- EU? – Evee perguntou pasma.

- É, você. – disse Dorothy decidida – Quero dizer, todo mundo te adora. Os meninos dependem de você para praticamente tudo. A Kim depende de você para TUDO. O mundo depende de você, Evee, sabe como eu sempre quis ser essencial na vida dos outros como você? Ta, eu sou Dorothy Malfoy, bonita, inteligente e popular, mas quando isso tudo acabar, Evee, não é de mim que eles vão lembrar, é de você. É da pequena Evelyn Malfoy, engraçada, amiga, companheira, fiel e essencial. Se você sumisse, Evee, a vida da maioria deles ia parar. O Chad vive para tomar conta e proteger a irmãzinha, e nem venha me dizer que comigo é assim também, com você é pior, ele é preocupado cada segundo com você. O John a mesma coisa, ele se importa TANTO com você. Cara, e o Chuck? Ele briga com Deus e o mundo, se preciso, para você sorrir. A Kim? Nossa, a Kim te ama tanto, Evee, te ama tanto que eu chega me sinto mal por ela não seu sua irmã no meu lugar. Até a Vicky, minha Vicky, te adora, e sei que vocês duas são bem mais parecidas que eu e ela. Nossa, eu preciso falar de mim? Eu te idolatro, Evee, você é minha irmãzinha linda que eu amo tanto. Mas o pior é o Luke, não importa se ele está namorando COMIGO, eu sei que ele vai sempre te amar, Evee, mas do que qualquer pessoa no mundo.

- Dorothy... – gaguejou Evee com os olhos ardendo em lagrimas – o modo como ele me ama é diferente.

- Não é, Evee, - disse Dorothy seria, tentando conter as lagrimas – ele te ama de todos os modos possíveis da palavra e eu sei que ele daria o próprio coração para te ver sorrindo de manhã, sei disso porque vi ele fazer isso. Essas pessoas todas, Evee, precisam de você, eu preciso de você, nossa, você tem idéia do quando eu quis que alguém precisasse de mim?

- Eu preciso de você, Dory – murmurou Evee de um jeito doce e encantador fazendo Dorothy sorrir de orelha a orelha e a abraçar com força.

- Eu também preciso de você, minha pequenininha – disse Dorothy com lagrimas nos olhos sem parar de abraçar a irmã caçula.

Enquanto isso nos jardins três encapuzados observavam a cena com atenção, um de mãos velhas, porem delicadas era obviamente uma mulher de idade, o outro de mãos jovens e finas era obviamente uma mulher mais nova, por ultimo alguém alto e aparentemente forte demais. Pelas mãos e pelo corpo deixava claro ser um homem enorme.

- Está na hora! Vamos pegá-las – disse o Homem como em um rugido.

- Não é a hora ainda – disse a mulher mais velha.

- Mas é a chance perfeita – disse a mais nova surpresa.

- Ainda não, - disse a mais velha numa voz firme – a hora se aproxima e quando ela vier, me trará uma delas.

- E porque não levar as duas? E agora? – o homem perguntou furioso.

- Porque chamaria muita atenção, preciso da hora perfeita, agora todos estão jantando, seria fácil demais nos ver – disse a mais velha com rapidez.

- Então vamos aguardar – disse a mais nova entediada.

- A Hora da vingança é próxima, meus queridos, é só esperar – disse a mais velha com um sorriso maligno fazendo os dois também sorrirem trocarem olharem cúmplices e sorrisos cruéis.

**Na:/ Mary, querida, eu sou genial, um gênio do crime, obvio, mas mesmo assim genial, mamãe aqui está pronta para a maldade ^^ Leli, chuchu, preciso dizer que você vai me matar? Minhas intenções com seu casal são cruel e você sabe que eu adoro deixar um galã triste :P hehe! Barb, querida, que bom que você gostou, e acho que a senhorita pode sentir por essa finalzinho de cap que a sua ação ta chegando, uhuuu, pode se preparar para os nossos vilões malvados e psicóticos. Lloiza, você é tão exagerada, cruela? YO? Magina, tou mais pra vilã de novela mexicana, cruela é demais, nunca machucaria cachorrinhos (será mesmo?) :P aeouiauoeiuioeauioae Pelo menos a Lina ta feliz, né? O casal dela ta happy então o mundo dela ta rosa, e assim ela fica feliz, agora é só esperar pros demais né, Lina? :P Meninas, aguardem, mamãe promete ;)**


	15. Meu Plano

_**Meu plano**_

Sábado à tarde. A grifinoria decidiu fazer uma festa. Afinal, festa nunca é demais. A grande maioria dos componentes da casa já estava no salão comunal da grifinoria, havia também algumas pessoas de outras casas, convidadas, mas muito poucas. Todos riam e se divertiam e no canto na sala havia um palco improvisado onde Chad e seus amigos tocariam.

Os meninos já estavam lá, perto do palco, um mais nervoso que o outro, mas Luke era sem duvido o mais nervoso. Vicky, Kim e Dorothy também já estavam lá, ao lado deles. Kim se agarrando com Chad, Dorothy ao lado de John e Vicky e Chuck conversando com Luke.

- Eu não tou pronto – dizia Luke nervoso.

- E quando você vai estar pronto? – Chuck perguntou entediado.

- Nunca – disse Luke decidido e com os olhos esbugalhados.

- Isso quer dizer que não importa quando você vai estar pronto, vai fazer isso hoje e ponto final – disse Chuck entediado.

- Mas ela ainda nem desceu, se ela não vier e se...? – Luke começou perguntando desesperado.

- Sinto muito, Luke, mas isso não vai acontecer – disse Chuck com um sorriso debochado apontando para o outro lado da sala.

Luke sentiu o ar acabar imediatamente, sentiu que todas as pessoas da sala sumiram e ele só via aquela única pessoinha. Um anjo. Ela procurava bobamente por ele, sabia disso. Os olhinhos cinzas corriam pelo lugar e quanto o acharam um lindo sorriso se formou no rosto delicado como o de uma flor.

Evee veio saltitando como de costume, mas parecia mais que voava. A menina vinha com um lindo vestido tomara que caia bege com uma renda preta por cima que cobria quase toda a parte bege, sorriu de leve ao ver em seus pés as mesmas botas estranhas que ela adorava. Os cabelos soltos lindamente e os cachos batendo no rosto enquanto ela andava. Não era só beleza, mas ele não podia negar que isso já seria o bastante para se apaixonar por Evelyn Malfoy.

- Só pra você saber, agente terminou – disse Dorothy no ouvido de Luke fazendo ele rir de leve.

Enquanto isso no Q.G dos aurores a cena era consideravelmente nova. Elaine, Draco, Harry, Jake, Gina, Rony e Hermione, acompanhados de Diana, Tiago, Sirius, Remo, Erica, Nikki, Lílian e Severo andavam de um lado pro outro, cheios de papeis nas mãos e consideravelmente nervosos.

- Acham que o sumiço de Narcisa tem algo haver com a morte de Lucio e Belatriz? – Nikki perguntava calmamente.

- A senhora duvida disso, mamãe? - Daphne perguntava incrédulo – É praticamente obvio.

- Dois acontecimentos desses não acontecem assim juntos por acaso, Nicole – dizia Severo concentrado.

- Mas a Nikki estar certa, talvez não seja algo relacionado e nós estejamos neuróticos – dizia Erica seria.

- Isso também é provável, mas devemos procurar tudo – dizia Remo serenamente.

- Papai, mamãe, nós temos que estar neuróticos, alguém matou Lucio Malfoy, e... – Jake começava nervoso.

- E? – perguntou Lílian perguntou entediada – Sem ofensas, Draco, mas seu pai nunca foi flor que se cheire.

- Concordo plenamente – disse Draco sem animação.

- O fato não é se ele era ou não boa gente – disse Tiago serio – o gato é que ele foi assassinado, e o assassino está à solta.

- Estamos esquecendo também da morte de Belatriz – disse Harry rapidamente.

- Aquela lá não vai fazer falta alguma, já foi tarde – disse Sirius sem animação.

- Não posso dizer que estou triste pela morte dos dois, pelo contrario, adoraria dar uma festa... – disse Diana seria – o problema é como morreram e onde esse tal assassino estar.

- Pior, mamãe, o problema é QUEM esse assassino é e o que ele quer? – disse Elaine mexendo em alguns papeis, nervosa.

Suas mãos correram por varias fotos antigas, até que um forte vento veio derrubando tudo delas. Jogou-se ao chão tentando organizá-las, mas seu coração quase parou ao ver aquela foto. Engoliu em seco a segurando, nervosa.

- Mas, se pensarmos bem... - Elaine começou olhando a foto, nervosa se sentindo varias informações lhe rodarem a cabeça rápido demais – talvez... haja mais coisas nessas mortes do que estamos vendo. Talvez... não sejam duas mortes afinal.

Já em Hogwarts o clima estava mais calmo, pelo menos no salão comunal da grifinoria, e aparentemente só por enquanto. Evee se jogou nos braços de Luke quando em fim chegou a ele. Seu sorriso angelical fez o peito do garoto inflar. Ele sorriu de volta, ela era tão pequena que ele teve medo de quebrá-la em seus braços.

- Luke... – ela disse rindo.

- O que? – ele perguntou sorrindo docemente.

- Eu tou voando – riu ela fazendo ele olhar para seus pés, corou de leve ao notar que a segurava de um modo que os pés dela nem sequer tocavam o chão.

- Desculpa – murmurou ele abaixando os olhos.

- Bobo, - riu ela puxando o rosto dele para um beijo na bochecha e o fazendo corar violentamente – já podemos dizer que você me tira do chão, ou quem sabe você me faz voar, talvez algo mais dramático como...

- Ta bom, Evee, eu já tou vermelho o bastante, não acha? – ele perguntou fazendo a menina gargalhar.

- Hei, casal maravilha, nós vamos subir no palco – disse Chad calmamente sendo seguido por Chuck e John.

- Evee, eu... – Luke começou inseguro.

- Vai ser lindo, bobinha, apesar de vocês terem me proibido de assistir o ensaio, tenho certeza que vão arrasar – disse ela sorrindo confiante e o abraçando com força.

- Tenho medo que esse seja nosso ultimo abraço – disse ele fechando os olhos com força.

- Nunca teremos um ultimo abraço! – disse ela rindo e o soltando, depois empurrando ele para o palco – Vai lá e me enche de orgulho.

Luke subiu no palco, olhou para trás sentiu os olhares confiante de Chuck e de John, Chad apenas sorriu para ele sem entender seu conflito, na platéia viu Dorothy sorrindo animada para ele, Vicky com dois polegares positivos, Kim apenas olhava para Chad, e lá, o único olhar que importava, o de Evee, e era só pra ele.

- Antes de mais nada quero que você saiba que eu e o Luke terminamos – disse Dorothy rapidamente no ouvido de Evee, mas antes que ela tivesse chance de perguntar algo a musica começou.

_Não tenha medo  
Pare de chorar  
Me dê a mão  
Venha cá  
Vou protegerte de todo mal  
Não há razão pra chorar_

Assim que pode ouvir a voz rouca e sexy de Luke cobrindo o lugar, sorriu inconscientemente. Olhou esperançosa para ele, isso queria dizer que ele em fim finalizara a musica dela? Não pode esconder a ansiedade para ouvir o resto.

Luke respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, sentir aquele olhar cheio de espectativa da menina só piorava seu nervosismo, ele estava a beira de um ataque de nervos. Engoliu em seco, estava na hora de começar o plano para valer.

_No seu olhar eu posso ver  
A força pra lutar e pra vencer  
O amor nos uni para__ sempre  
Não há razão pra chorar  
Pois no meu coração  
Você vai sempre estar  
O meu amor contigo vai seguir_

Evee não pode negar ficou muito mais que surpresa com aquele trexo, mas ignorou, normal, ela amava Luke também, eleera seu melhro amigo, era claro que ela amava ele... então por que estava snetindo que estava inventando desculpas para si mesma e para seu coraçao que começou a martelar loucamente a cada trecho que ele cantava.

_E no meu coração  
Aonde quer que eu vá  
Você vai sempre estar  
Aqui...  
Porque não podem ver o nosso amor?  
Porque o medo, porque a dor?  
Se as diferenças não nos separam  
Ninguém vai nos separar_

Tudo bem, agora o coraçao dela martelava de verdade, chegava a machucar seu peito a força com que ele batia. Sentia o olhar firme e esperançoso de Luke sobre ela, engoliu em seco, aqueles olhos azuis piscina estavam lhe deixando zonza, virou o rosto rapido demais para dar de cara com uma Dorothy sorridente, ela fitava Luke com os olhos meio brilhando, parecia que ia chorar de emoçao ou coisa assim, aquilo lhe deu nauseas. Seria possivel que ele passou a musica DELA, Evelyn Malfoy, para ELA, Dorothy Malfoy, se fosse isso ela o mataria em breve.

_E no meu coração  
Você vai sempre esta__r  
O meu amor contigo vai seguir  
Não deixe ninguém  
Tentar lhe mostrar  
Que o nosso amor não vai durar  
Eles vão ver  
Eu sei..._

Engoliu em seco. Ele não podia ter dado sua musica assim para Dorothy. Seria para reconquistar ela já que eles terminaram? Não justificava, era SUA musica, não DELA. Luke não faria isso. Sentiu outra pontada no coraçao, mas essa foi diferente, doeu mais e fez seus olhos arderem, ele não faria isso, não podia fazer isso... apertou as proprias maos ocm força como se estivesse se prendendo em uma esperança de que a musica era para ela... engoliu em seco, que ideia idiota, não podia ser para ela, era apaixonada demais para ser para ela, bem, ela não queria que fosse para ela, certo? CERTO?

_Pois quando o destino  
Vem nos chamar  
Até separá-__lo é preciso lutar  
Eles vão ver  
Eu sei...  
Não vamos provar que_

Kim pos a mao no ombro da amiga, sentia que ela estava nervosa, não conseguia entender o porque. Não pode evitar sentir o olhar fixo de Luke na pequena Evee. Tentou olhar para ela também, mas Evee parecia dispersa demais para sequer nota-la. Os olhos cinzas esbugalhados e perdidos, ela parecia em transe. Olhou de novo para luke, os olhos azuis dele pareciam mais esperançosos e desesperados que nunca, o que diabos estava acontecendo ali, afinal?

_No meu coração  
Eu sei você vai sempre estar  
Eu juro qu__e o meu amor contigo vai seguir  
No meu coração (dentro do meu coração)  
Aonde quer que eu vá (aonde quer que eu vá)  
Você vai sempre estar  
Aqui...  
Aqui..._

Evee olhou mais uma vez para Luke, se sentia perdido naquele belo par de olhos azuis, não ia aguentar aquilo por muito tempo. Se sentia perdida, sem entender nada, como se tudo não fizesse mais nenhum sentido. Seu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo e piorava a cada trecho da musica cantado. Seu corpo não ajudava, seu coraçao martelava loucamente, sua mãos suavam compusivamente e seus pés não lhe deixavam sair correndo dali. Estava tudo fora de controle.

_Para sempre...  
Meu amo__r vai contigo  
Sempre contigo...  
Basta fechar os olhos  
É só fechar os olhos  
Quando fechar os olhos  
Vou estar aqui_

Luke cantou o ultimo trecho da musica com os olhos pregados em Evee. Quando o som parou de andar bastou para que Evee saísse correndo dali, Dorothy olhou desesperada para Luke, ele pulou do palco surpreendendo a todos e logo saiu correndo desesperadamente atrás da loirinha descontrolada, deixando para trás um Chad surpreso, uma Kim curiosa e os demais esperançosos.

**Na:/ a musica é de Tarzan, o desenho animado da Disney: "No meu coração você vai sempre está". Será quem alguém já descobriu? Sinceramente, eu duvido, vocês não estão indo muito bem meninas. Pat, querida, foi lindo o bastante para você? para mim foi ^^ Barb, você fez a viajem do ano, volta pra terra, perua que é teu lugar, hehe, manda tua irmã te segurar porque tu passou loooooooooonge. Leli, me diz, qual o problema de vocês afinal? Que mania de filho de bela, acorda, aquela lá é uma vadia, ela num deve nem poder engravidar, relaxe o bumbum que tudo vai ficar bem, ou não :P Lina, eu adoro o cold também, ele é tooooon lindo, mas me diz, tu leu todos os novos marotos, porque já ta no 6 sabe? Bem, vou repetir o que disse a Leli, ESQUECE A FILHA DA BELA, NUM TEM FILHA DA BELA! Gabizinha, sinto acabar com seu sonho, mas o casal vai demorar, é isso o fofo afinal ;) Lloiza, já tomou seu remédio hoje? Acho que não. Se controla mulher, seu mundo vai ficar rosa, um dia :P Mary, Mary, Mary... curiosidade num mata, faz bem pra pele, principalmente se a curiosidade não for minha. *risada maléfica***


	16. Que voltem todos

_**Que voltem todos**_

- EVEE, EVEE ESPERA AI – Luke berrava fora de si correndo desesperado pelos corredores.

Era fácil alcançar Evee, uma passada sua eram cinco da menina. Por isso logo se viu puxando ela pelo pulso. Ela parecia mais alterada que nunca, os olhos cinzas cheios de lagrimas que ela parecia querer resistir para que não caíssem. Ele engoliu em seco, o que ele fez?

- Evee, o que ta acontecendo? – ele perguntou tocando o rosto da garota com cuidado, mas ela se afastou rapidamente como se o mero toque queimasse sua pele.

- Como pode fazer isso comigo, Luke? Como pode fazer isso com agente? – ela perguntou meio descontrolada.

- Do que você está...? – Luke começou sem entender exatamente do que a menina falava.

- A musica, - ela disse friamente – você terminou minha musica para a Dorothy? É para ela que você terminou a musica, Luke? A minha musica!

- Evee... – Luke começou pasmo – Você... você não entendeu NADA?

- Entendi, Luke, entendi que você prefere a Dorothy! – disse ela fora de si – Entendi que nossa amizade está em segundo plano para você! Entendi que EU não sou importante para você. Entendi que...

Evee não teve tempo de falar mais nada, pois assim que abriu a boca novamente Luke a puxou pela cintura de um modo que seus pés não tocassem mais o chão e colou seus lábios sob os da garota.

De inicio a garota parecia não entender o que acontecia, mas foi cedendo cada vez mais ao sentir os lábios grossos e firmes de Luke contra os seus. Era como resistir a uma onda gigante que arrastava tudo. Seu coração agora batia descontroladamente e ela se sentia mais protegida naqueles enormes braços do que em qualquer outro lugar no mundo. Não queria sair dali nem tão cedo, mas a verdade do que estava acontecendo lhe caiu rápido demais, fazendo ela se separar meio insegura e o fitar com os olhos esbugalhados enquanto ele parecia tentar entender o que ele próprio acabara de fazer.

- Evee... – ele começou abrindo os olhos devagar – Evee, a musica não era para a Dorothy. Era para você. Sempre foi para você. Eu já a terminei há séculos, mas nunca tive coragem para te mostrar. Nunca foi a Dorothy, Evee, foi sempre você, ela sabia disso, estava apenas tentando me ajudar a te esquecer enquanto você era feliz com o Chuck, era só isso que eu queria, Evee, que você fosse feliz, independente de qualquer coisa no mundo. Eu abriria mão da minha vida para você ser feliz, Evee... porque... Porque eu te amo, Evelyn Malfoy, não só como amigo, eu te amo de verdade, de amo desde a primeira vez que pus meus olhos em você.

- Eu... – Evee começou, era informação demais, sua cabeça estava girando, seu mundo não fazia mais sentido.

Ela olhou mais uma vez para ele, os olhos azuis piscina, nossa, aquilo parecia tão seu como nada no mundo jamais seria, parecia a única certeza que ela tinha, mas mesmo assim a única coisa que pode fazer foi sair correndo loucamente dali em direção aos jardins. Seu senso de gravidade estava abalado, o mundo como ela conhecia era uma completa mentira, tudo era diferente agora e... AH!

Luke correu desesperado atrás da garota para assim que abriu as portar que davam ao jardim encontrá-la inconsciente nos braços de alguém encapuzado, grande e forte. Pode ver um sorriso cruel no encapuzado, berrou o nome de Evee, mas ela obviamente estava desmaiada. Tentou correr para tirá-la dali, mas fora tarde, o encapuzado e Evee sumiram diante de seus olhos exatamente como apareceram, deixando apenas um pequeno envelope para trás, que Luke segurou com firmeza para ler o nome a quem era endereçado. _Elaine Caroline Black Malfoy._

A noite caiu. Dorothy, Kim, Vicky, Luke, Chad, John e Chuck estavam na sala da diretora Minerva, um mais nervoso que o outro. Chad estava pasço e não pronunciava uma palavra, Kim em seus braços chorando histérica, Vicky tentava animar Dorothy que estava tão pasma quanto o irmão, John tentava, inutilmente, com Chuck acalmar Luke que parecia prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco.

Minerva estava lá, olhando atentamente para os adolescentes nervosos quando a porta se abriu num estrondo, dando passagem para Elaine e Draco Malfoy, Harry e Virginia Potter, Rony e Hermione Weasley, Jake e Daphne Lupin, Diana e Sirius Black, Tiago e Lílian Potter, Remo e Erica Lupin, Nikki e Severo Snape, que entravam em passos firmes. Ellie não olhou para ninguém, apenas parou seria na mesa de Minerva, a diretora lhe entregou o envelope que ela começou a ler rapidamente.

- Kim, você ta bem, meu amor? – Gina perguntava abraçando a filha desesperada.

- Estão todos bem? – Hermione perguntava com a mão no ombro de John e com Rony em seus calcanhares.

- A Evee não – disse Luke numa voz rouca e triste fazendo Daphne abraçá-lo com força e Jake olha surpreso para o filho.

- Ela vai ficar bem – foi Nikki quem disse ao neto.

- Ela vai, não vai Elaine? – Erica perguntou fazendo todos fitarem Ellie com atenção.

- Elaine, o que tem na carta? De QUEM é a carta? – perguntou Diana preocupada com a expressão desesperada de Ellie.

- Ell, leia alto, por favor, – disse Draco, mas ao sentir o olhar desesperado da esposa esticou a mão para ela – quer que eu leia?

- Não, eu leio – murmurou Elaine tremendo.

- Mamãe? – Chad chamou fazendo Ellie respirar fundo.

- Tudo bem... – Ellie começou incerta – Draco, Leia.

- Ta... – disse Draco insegura, coçando a garganta e começando – _"Elaine, meu amor" (...) _Espera ai, como é?

- Continua – mandou Elaine nervosa.

- "_Querida, quanto tempo não nos vemos?" – _Draco continuou franzindo o cenho – _"Sabe, Ellie, eu nunca esqueci aquele nosso quase casamento"._ ESPERA AI, COMO É?

- Me dá isso, Draco... – disse Ellie puxando o papel do marido furioso – _"É claro que você também não esqueceu. Mas a culpa foi sua, foi daquele Malfoy idiota, e adivinha, conheci pessoas novas, Ellie, pessoas que estão tão afim de acertar certas contas com você e sua nova família quanto eu, encantador, não acha?"._

_- _KELLAN? – Sirius foi o primeiro a berrar.

- _"Adivinha, Ellie?" _– Elaine continuou – _"Lembra aquela adorável menininha? Como podia esquecê-la, é sua filha afinal, loirinha, uma graça. Bem, ela está comigo agora, não só comigo Ellie, com pessoas bem piores, pessoas que não vão pensar duas vezes em matá-la só para se vingar. Não me odeie, Ellie, não foi idéia minha, eu só quero uma lavagem de honra com seu marido, às pessoas que tenho aqui são bem piores, por que não vem checar você mesma? Você, seu marido e de preferência sua mãe e seu pai, o que acha? Seria uma boa reunião! Diga a seus demais amiguinhos que fiquem longe, nós temos muita gente trabalhando para nós, Ellie, não quero ninguém se machucando, muito menos aquela adorável menininha e as mamãe do seu marido"._

- NARCISA – foi Severo quem berrou agora.

_- "Esperando ansiosamente pro você no lugar onde VOCÊ deveria estar" – _Ellie finalizou jogando a carta de lado_ – "Do sempre seu, Kellan Jenkins"._

- VOCÊ TA ME ZOANDO? – foi Daphne quem berrou descontrolada.

- AQUELE FILHO DUMA P... – Nikki ia berrar, mas sentiu o olhar de censura de Erica e parou.

- JENKINS? QUEM RESSUSCITOU AQUELE TOSCO? – Gina perguntou descontrolada.

- AGORA O MUNDO PIROU DE VEZ – berrou Jake nervoso.

- DE QUEM MAIS AQUELE IDIOTA ESTAVA FALANDO? – Harry perguntou descontrolado.

- ELE LEVOU A EVEE – berrou Rony.

- LEVOU A NARCISA – Hermione completou irritada.

- TEMOS QUE FAZER ALGUMA COISA – gritou Tiago desesperados.

- QUE HISTORIA É ESSA DE QUASE CASADOS? – foi Dorothy que perguntou irritada.

- QUEM É ESSE CARA? – perguntou Chad fora de si.

- AH, só aquele tosco mesmo para achar que agente ia deixar ir só a Ellie, o Draco, a Diana e o Sirius – disse Lílian irritada.

- Mas vamos – disseram os quatro sem olhar para ninguém.

- Como é? – perguntaram todos pasmos demais.

- É a vida da Evee que está em risco – disse Sirius calmo.

- Não vamos arriscar isso, nem a Evee nem minha mãe – disse Draco serio.

- Mas... – Severo tentou argumentar.

- Sem "mas", é a minha filha, e não importa como, mas eu não vou arriscar a vida dela – disse Elaine decidida fazendo todos a fitarem surpresos.

- E onde é esse tal lugar que ele falou? – Jake perguntou entediado.

- Penso que é a casa que Kellan comprou para depois de nos casarmos, fica no interior de Londres, é meio longe e deve estar abandonada, eu tenho o endereço ainda, desconfiei do Kellan há pouco tempo, deve estar na minha pasta o modo como se chega lá - disse Elaine seria.

- Vocês... – Hermione começou se virando para os mais novos – saiam daqui, pros quartos.

- Mas... – Luke se levantou nervoso.

- SEM "MAS" – berrou Lílian seria.

- Vamos dar um jeito, crianças, a Evee vai ficar bem – disse Elaine lançando um sorriso para a filha que abraçou a mãe com força depois saiu dali puxando os amigos.

Longe dali, em algum lugar em Londres. Alguém acordava. Evee abria os olhos com dificuldade, apesar da pouca luz algo ardia sua vista, seu corpo doía e ela sentia o chão frio abaixo dela. Quando em fim sua visão foi funcionando e seus músculos lhe ajudaram a se pos sentada ela pode ver que estava numa espécie de prisão escura e pequena e havia algo jogado ali perto.

Sua curiosidade sempre foi maior que seu medo, por isso se aproximou cuidadosamente e cutucou a coisa jogada. Nada se mexeu, puxou a coisa mais para perto exibindo assim o rosto sujo, porem inconfundível de Narcisa Malfoy. Seu pânico foi fora do normal.

- Vovó – ela murmurou com os olhos ardendo em lagrimas.

- Evelyn? - Narcisa murmurou abrindo os olhos com dificuldade.

- Sou eu, vovó, a senhora está bem? – perguntou Evee abraçando Narcisa com cuidado.

- Estou meu anjo, agora eu estou – murmurou Narcisa abraçando a neta com força.

- Ora, olhem só quem acordou! – Evee ouviu uma voz firme e virou-se para dar de cara com os três encapuzados parados atrás das grades de sua gaiola.

- A pequena Evelyn Malfoy – uma voz fina soou pelo lugar.

- Não sabe o quanto nos honra com sua presença aqui hoje – uma outra voz fina, porem meio cansada soou.

- Quem... Quem são vocês? – Evee gaguejou incerta.

Os três encapuzados trocaram sorrisos cúmplices. O maior arrancou o capuz rapidamente exibindo as feições duras de um homem de quase meia idade, olhos negros e fundos, cabelos da mesma cor curtinhos e uma cara meio idiota na opinião de Evee. Seu rosto não lhe era tão estranho.

- Meu nome, criança, é Kellan Jenkins, seu quase pai – riu Kellan sem qualquer animação.

- Não espera que eu diga que estou feliz em lhe conhecer – murmurou Evee em rosnado lembrando-se dele, o quase marido de sua mãe, o maluco que seu pai desmascarou no dia do casamento. Um completo idiota.

Uma das pessoas ao seu lado riu baixinho , era bem menor que ele e arrancou o capuz com a mesma rapidez que ele, deixando aparecer o rosto fino e delicado de uma mulher mais ou menos da idade de Kellan, os cabelos curtinhos não passavam do pescoço, os olhos tão fundos e negros quanto os do rapaz, mas seu suas feições eram maníacas e nada bobas como as de Kellan. Evee engoliu em seco.

- Pansy Parkison, ao seu dispor – disse a mulher com uma leve reverencia fazendo Evee compará-la mentalmente com uma cobra prestes a dar o bote.

- Sei quem você é – rosnou Evee tentando reunir toda sua coragem para proferir essas únicas palavras.

- Estou orgulhosa de mim mesma por isso – ironizou Pansy com um sorriso cruel.

Por ultimo a outra encapuzada arrancou seu capuz deixando a mostra seus longos cabelos negros, mas não mais com brilho, as feições deixavam claro sua idade e os olhos pareciam meio vermelhos e assustadores, fazendo Evee se encolher. Podia ver algumas leves cicatrizes no rosto dela e o lábio fino estava quase invisível numa reta.

- Belatriz Black, querida – disse ela calmamente.

- Black? – murmurou Evee incerta.

- É, faz um tempinho que voltei com meu nome de solteira, sabe como é, depois de matar meu marido – disse Belatriz com os olhos ardendo em puro ódio.

- Isso só pode ser um pesadelo - murmurou Evee nervosa.

- Não é, queridinha, - disse Belatriz seria – não é acordando que isso vai acabar, é só quando você dormir e nunca mais abrir esses lindos olhinhos cinzas que essa brincadeirinha vai acabar, bem, acabar só para você, é claro.

Evee não pode fazer outra cosia se não gritar loucamente enquanto Belatriz gargalhava e saia de lá na companhia de Pansy e Kellan. Evee sentia seu coração bater com força contra o corpo, o vestido já sujo e meio rasgado em alguns lugares, os cabelos meio assanhados e os olhos cinzas brilhando em puro medo, é, nem em sues piores pesadelos imaginou aqueles três.

**Na:/ Uhuuuuuuuuuu, palmas para nossa querida lady Barb, a menina é um mini gênio. Leli, eu acho que sou meio psicótica, gosto de estressas vocês, talvez eu seja masoquista, não sei ^^ Oooh, Jane... ops, Lloiza :P uioaeuioeuioaeuio, relaxa amiga, a selva nos espera, :P seu mundo ta rosa? O meu ta ^^ Lina, querida, se faz você se sentir melhor depois a cassy vira uma vaca, depois fia legal e todo mundo fica bem alem do mais você só vai querer ashley e blake, vai por mim, vale a pena ler (: mas obrigada por ler minha fic, eu te amo por isso, meu ego ta nas estrelas *-* bem, Li, espero que tenha gostado do cap ou não, se ilá, é a vida :P Mary, suas respostas estão aqui, gostou? Não? Tudo bem, você vai gostar, eu acho :P euoiuioaeuoieuioea relaxa, parceira, vai ficar tudo rosa ;) amo vocês apesar das ameaças que vão vir **


	17. Indo atrás da Evee

_**Indo atrás da Evee**_

- Eu não acredito que fomos mandados para o salão comunal – bufava Vicky entediada.

Vicky, Chad e os outros estavam todos no salão comunal da grifinoria, há essa hora só havia eles lá, com o seqüestro de Evee a festa que lá ocorria acabou rapidamente deixando apenas o silencio da grifinoria. Chad parecia mais revoltado que nunca, sendo que John tentava acalmá-lo a todo custo, Chuck por outro lado tentava acalmar Luke, ele parecia mais brando que nunca. Kim chorava feito louca e Vicky tentava fazê-la parar, Dorothy apenas olhava pela janela com o olhar distante.

- Sabe, eu não queria ficar sentado esperando para ver se a Evee vai ficar bem ou não – disse John irritado.

- Nenhum de nós queria isso, John – Chuck disse serio.

- Então por que estamos fazendo isso? – Dorothy murmurou como se para si mesma, mas de um modo que todos ouvissem.

- O que mais podemos fazer? – Chad perguntou olhando para a irmã com curiosidade.

- Não sabemos onde ela está – disse Kim ainda chorando.

- Quem disse? – murmurou Dorothy tirando um papel do bolso e o olhando com atenção.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Dorothy? – Luke perguntou curioso em fim saindo do seu transe.

- Quero dizer que sei onde a Evee está – disse Dorothy decidida entregando o papel para Chuck.

- Espera ai, esse é o endereço que sua mãe falou? – Chuck perguntou surpreso e esbugalhando os olhos.

- Como conseguiu isso? – Chad perguntou olhando pasmo para a irmã.

- Eu tenho minhas maneiras, mas e ai? Vamos salvar a Evee ou não? – Dorothy perguntou fazendo todos se porem de pé decididos, era obvia demais a resposta.

Enquanto isso longe dali, Evee se via tentando animar a avó, que parecia cada segundo mais fraca. Mas mesmo assim não podia evitar olhar feio às vezes para a senhora em seu colo. Havia ressentimento demais entre ela duas, problemas demais. Mesmo assim tentou se manter calma, até para não passar seu nervosismo de estar presa ali para sua avó.

- Obrigada, Evelyn, querida, você é ótima – disse Narcisa de um modo fraco e cansado.

- Mas não melhor do que a Dorothy, não é? – perguntou Evee meio agressiva, mas tentando controlar a voz.

- Do que está falando? – perguntou Narcisa em um tom de tédio quase debochado.

- Qual é, vovó? A senhora sempre me comparou com a Dorothy, não precisa fingir que não, não vou parar de cuidar da senhora por causa disso – falou Evee calmamente.

- Você é tão idiota, Evelyn, esse é seu grande problema – disse Narcisa girando os olhos categoricamente.

- É, bem diferente da Dorothy, certo? – perguntou Evee em total tédio e despeito.

- Você e sua irmã são diferentes, Evelyn, mas isso não a torna melhor ou pior do que a Dorothy – disse Narcisa cansada.

- Ta, vai agora me dizer que não critica tudo o que faço desde que eu tenho seis anos ou menos – bufou Evee.

- Você é idiota, Evelyn. – disse Narcisa se sentando e virando-se para a neta – EU vi você cantar, EU vi você tocar, EU vi você fazer coisas que a Dorothy nem sonhava em fazer... e EU vi você desistir de tudo em cima da hora por causa dessa sua baixo estima irritante. Você podia ser a mais brilhante de todas as estrelas, Evelyn, mas você quis ficar atrás do brilho do Chad e da Dorothy o tempo todo, como acha que eu me sinto? EU te descobri, EU te ensinei a tocar, EU te ensinei a cantar, e na hora você desisti de tudo. Claro que admiro a Dorothy, ela aprendeu tudo sozinha, o bale, nossa como ela dança bem, mas você era melhor e desistiu, porque achava que não era tão boa quanto ela, esse sempre foi seu grande problema, Evelyn. Você é IDIOTA demais.

Imediatamente mil imagens passaram pela cabeça de Evee, e uma delas marcou mais ainda, o dia do seu primeiro recital, como lembrava daquele dia catastrófico, tinha apenas cinco anos de idade e Narcisa havia inventado aquela apresentação idiota.

_**-*Flash Back*-**_

- Está pronta Evelyn? – Narcisa perguntou animada.

Ela estava num enorme camarim, Narcisa entrava lá com um terninho preto muito elegante e com os cabelos perfeitamente presos para trás. Seus olhos correram pelo lugar para encontrar a pequena Evee, com seus cabelinhos cacheados agora impecavelmente lisos e com um lindo vestido branco bordado, sentada no chão e abraçando as pernas com força.

- Evelyn, o que faz ai? – perguntou Narcisa furiosa.

- Eu... Eu não posso – começou a menina com os olhos marejados em lagrimas.

- Não pode o que? – rosnou Narcisa furiosa.

- Não posso me apresentar, vovó, eu não sou tão boa quanto a senhora pensa, eu vou passar vergonha na frente de todo mundo – dizia a menininha nervosa demais.

- Evelyn, você é ótima, agora pare de crise e vamos, sua hora já está se aproximando – disse Narcisa mostrando o relógio.

- A senhora não entende... – dizia Evee nervosa.

- Não entendo o que? – perguntou Narcisa cruzando os braços furiosa.

- Eu não posso fazer isso! – dizia Evee nervosa – Eu nunca vou ser boa nessas coisas como a senhora, nem a Dory, nem mesmo o Chad, vou decepcionar papai e mamãe, por favor, vovó...

- Você já decepcionou, Evelyn, me decepcionou, e está certa, nunca será como a Dorothy – rosnou Narcisa saindo de lá pisando fundo e deixando uma menininha chorosa para trás.

_**-*Fim do Flash Back*-**_

Evee olhou a avó mais uma vez. Bufou. Sua vida estava alem do de cabeça para baixo. Estava fora de lógica. Lá estava ela, presa, com sua avó, depois de brigar com Luke, depois de beijar o Luke, depois de um bando de coisas que estavam endoidando ela. Bufou, pensar em Luke não estava lhe acalmando em nada.

- Eu vou te matar, Dorothy Malfoy – rosnava Luke.

Dorothy e os outros estavam numa rua deserta em Londres, nem sinal de uma casa ou coisa assim a quilômetros. Dorothy olhava desesperada para o mapa que Chuck iluminava com a varinha. Chad abraçava Kim que tremia com o frio, John e Vicky olhavam nervosos para o lado.

- Luke, ficar irritado não ajuda em nada – disse Vicky olhando nervosa para os lados.

- Alguém alem de mim acha que isso ta parecendo um filme de terror? – perguntou John fazendo Vicky gargalhar.

- Medroso, o que você acha que vai acontecer? Um serial killer vai sair do escuro e nos matar? – perguntou Vicky rindo.

- Bem, contando que estamos atrás da Evee e que ela foi seqüestrada, um serial killer ia combinar com o local – disse John debochado fazendo Vicky lhe mostrar a língua.

- Calem a boca – rosnou Chad mal humorado.

- Dorothy, você tem certeza que é por aqui? Não vejo nem sinal de uma casa a quilômetros – disse Kim chorosa.

- O mapa diz... – Dorothy começou nervosa.

- Esquece o mapa, Dorothy – rosnou Luke mal humorado.

- Olha, brigar com a Dorothy não vai ajudar em nada, Luke, - começou Chuck olhando feio para o amigo – tudo bem que você ta preocupado com a Evee, mas não vai descontar na Dorothy.

- Ai que lindo, a defesa do príncipe encantado, tou comovida – riu Vicky fazendo Dorothy e Chuck corarem compulsivamente.

- Por favor, parem com isso, não é hora para brigas, muito menos para namoro – disse Kim seria fazendo Dorothy e Chuck corarem ainda mais.

- A Kim está certa, vamos nos concentrar na Evee – disse Chad serio.

- Mas eu não vejo a casa, agente já ta chegando no lugar e nada – dizia Dorothy entediada.

- Vamos procurar mais, vamos achar a casa e trazer a Evee de volta – disse Chuck serio.

- Evee - murmurou Luke para si mesmo com os pensamentos nos últimos minutos que passou com a loirinha.

Enquanto isso em Hogwarts, na sala da diretora Minerva, os mais velhos bufavam entediados enquanto Ellie apenas sorria de leve. Hermione entrou na sala, furiosa, e se jogou ao lado do marido no sofá.

- Eles não estão lá – disse ela meio que em rosnado.

- Eu disse – murmurou Ellie.

- Alguém duvidava disso? – perguntou Tiago calmamente.

- Mas como eles saberiam onde é? – perguntou Gina curiosa.

- Isso não importa, o que importa é que eles não têm nenhuma responsabilidade – rosnou Lílian mal humorada.

- Olha, eu digo por experiência própria em seqüestros que eles podem ajudar – disse Diana calmamente.

- Di, você não ajudou em nada, quase morreu naquela maluquice – disse Nikki seria.

- Claro que ajudei, salvei todo mundo – disse Diana superior.

- Eu mereço – murmurou Sirius entediado.

- Eu já fui seqüestrada e sei o quanto apesar da preocupação, foi bom ver meus amigos lá – disse Elaine abraçando Draco com força.

- Alem do mais, - Jake começou – eles são amigos, e amigos não deixam os outros na mão, muito menos ficam sentados esperando que os pais resolvam tudo, afinal, alem de amigos eles são adolescentes, nunca fazem nada do que agente manda.

- Eles vão ficar bem, sempre ficam – disse Daphne tranqüila.

- E se dermos sorte chegamos lá antes deles, trazemos a Evee de volta e fica tudo bem – disse Draco calmamente.

- De qualquer modo não vão poder apartar na casa, só eu e o Kellan podemos fazer isso, e se bem conheço aquele lá o lugar deve estar protegido por algum feitiço louco – disse Elaine seria.

- Então, Ell, nos leve a nossa filhinha – disse Draco segurando a mão da esposa com força, logo Sirius fez o mesmo e Diana segurou a mão do marido, assim eles sumiram deixando apenas o nervosismo dos demais para trás.

**Na:/ Barb, querida, as vezes você fica mais maníaca do que o normal, tomou seu remedinho hoje? Bem, acho que não! Hehe! Mary relaxa, sei que você que Evee e Luke, mas tem que relaxar, contar até dez e pensar na morte da bezerra, porque isso ainda vai demorar um tiquinho :P Lina você ta ficando mais maluca a cada capitulo que passa, se controla mulher, tudo bem que a discrição foi fofix, mas mesmo assim isso não te deixa menos perturbada por fazê-la ;p Leli, querida, você sabe que eu adoooooooro assustar você, qual é! Relaxa, você tava morrendo de saudades do Kellan que eu sei ^^ ta, talvez não, hehe! Lloiza, você é sem duvida alguma TOSCA, mas relaxa, seu mundo vai ficar lilás ou sei lá qual a cor que tu quer ele :P um dia ele muda de cor :D **


	18. Fugindo por medo

_**Fugindo por medo**_

- KELLAN, ESTAMOS AQUI E EU QUERO A MINHA FILHA – Elaine berrou abrindo a porta com um chute.

Draco olhou assustado para a esposa, assim como Sirius. Diana apenas bufou. Logo eles se viram cercados por centenas de encapuzados. Elaine engoliu em seco. Estavam cercados, fácil demais.

- Lá se vai nosso ataque surpresa – disse Diana tranqüilamente fazendo Draco prender o riso.

- Calado – mandou Elaine furiosa.

- Não falei nada – riu Draco.

- Melhor continuar assim – rosnou Elaine fazendo Sirius gargalhar.

- Nunca vi prisioneiros tão risonhos – uma voz ecoou pelo lugar fazendo Elaine e Draco estremecerem.

Logo Belatriz adentrou no salão sendo seguida de perto por Kellan e Pansy. O queixo de Elaine caiu consideravelmente assim como o de Draco. Sirius também não conseguiu evitar a surpresa, mas Diana se manteve seria e com o olhar fixo e em chamas sobre Belatriz.

- Você não morre? É como uma barata que sobrevive ate a guerra nuclear? – Perguntou Diana olhando pasma para Belatriz.

- Chame como quiser, querida – disse Belatriz sorrindo debochada.

- Como fez isso, Belatriz? Como forjou sua morte? – Draco perguntou por entre os dentes.

- Fácil demais, querido, - Bela disse tranqüila – matei seu pai, matei uma idiota qualquer, queimei o corpo dela para ninguém reconhecê-la, todos acharam que era eu, fugi... sabe como é, o de sempre.

- Sua cara – Sirius declarou girando os olhos.

- Obrigada, Sirius querido – disse Belatriz docemente, mas com um sorriso meio de cobra.

- Querido é a puta que lhe pariu – rosnou Diana fitando Belatriz com ódio e fazendo o marido lhe segurar com força.

- Não ligo para suas ladainhas, Belatriz, onde está a minha filha e a minha sogra? Você está com Narcisa, não é? – rosnou Elaine furiosa.

- Calada, Black – rosnou Pansy com ódio.

- Malfoy para você Parkison – rosnou Elaine com um sorriso diabólico fazendo Pansy rosnar.

- Ellie, querida, estamos com a mãe desse ai também, mas não se preocupe, nossa menina vai ficar bem – disse Kellan sorrindo doce.

- COMO É? A MENINA É MINHA, SEU MERDA, PODE TIRAR O CAVALINHO DA CHUVA E FICAR LONGE DA MINHA EVEE – berrou Draco descontrolado.

- Isso vai demorar – disse Sirius entediado enquanto Pansy e Ellie gritavam uma com a outra, Kellan e Draco discutiam e Diana e Belatriz se ameaçavam de morte com os olhares que lançavam.

Enquanto isso numa jaula não muito longe dali. Narcisa se via tentando levantar a neta para ela alcançar o teto. O pé de Evee na sua cara a fazia resmungar, se a menina não fosse tão leve jamais teria concordado com aquilo.

- Já alcançou? – Narcisa perguntou irritada.

- Sim – murmurou Evee com esforço.

Logo Evee se viu pendurando-se no teto, havia uma saída de ar ali. Usou toda sua força para se colocar naquele buraco e assim fez. Se não fosse não pequena talvez não tivesse cabido ali, sorte do seu tamanho, para variar. Olhou para a avó abaixo dela, Narcisa lhe lançou um sorriso doce.

- E agora, vovó? Como tiro a senhora daí? – perguntou Evee preocupada e começando a se desesperar.

- Não tem como, Evelyn, agora suma daqui antes que eles voltem – disse Narcisa calmamente.

- Mas e a senhora? – perguntou Evee com os olhos marejados.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Evelyn, só quero que você fique segura, meu anjo – disse Narcisa calmamente.

- Mas... – começou Evee desesperada.

- Vá, Evelyn, você tem que fugir! – dizia Narcisa nervosa – Eles podem lhe machucar, minha querida.

- Mas vovó – começou Evee nervosa.

- Eu vou ficar bem, agora fuja... – disse Narcisa, mas ao ver o olhar nervoso da menina, sorriu – Eu vou te proteger, Evelyn. Não vou deixar que se machuque.

Evee assim fez, começou a engatinhar pelo tubo de ar, paras fugir dali. Seus olhos transbordavam água. Suas mãos tremiam. Lá estava ela, fugindo mais uma vez, deixando para trás as pessoas que prometiam lhe proteger. Era fraca demais para cuidar de si mesma, sempre foi, sempre precisou demais dos outros.

Na rua deserta em Londres, um grupo de adolescentes olhava perdido para o nada. Aquilo estava fora de controle, onde está a casa? Kim estava quase começando a chorar de novo, Chad já arrancava os cabelos. Dorothy parecia que ia matar alguém, Chuck revirava o mapa, Luke estava prestes a cair morto ali. Mas John e Vicky permaneceram parados, olhando o nada a sua frente.

- A casa devia estar ali, certo? – Vicky perguntou.

- Obviamente – disse John pensador.

- Mas ela não está – disse Vicky tranqüila.

- Certamente – disse John com a mesma calma que a garota.

- Isso quer dizer que... – Vicky começou sorrindo de lado e tendo seu sorriso retribuído por John.

- Quer dizer que ela está ai – disse John animado.

- O QUE? – todos perguntaram pasmos.

- Olha, eu tava agüentando a doideira de vocês até agora, mas o que foi isso? Fumaram maconha estragada ou o que? – perguntou Kim furiosa.

- Ou o que – disse Vicky animada.

- Exatamente – disse John sorrindo.

- Tudo bem, eles piraram – disse Dorothy pasma.

- Coitados, deve ser a fome – disse Chuck enrugando a testa.

- Ou quem sabe o desespero – disse Kim preocupada.

- Não, eles sempre foram doentes – disse Chad girando os olhos em puro tédio.

- Primeiro as damas – disse John para Vicky.

- Quanta delicadeza – disse Vicky prendendo o riso.

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer mais qualquer coisa, Vicky começou a correr para o nada e tão rápida quanto foi sua atitude foi seu sumiço. Ela desapareceu diante dos seus olhos, sumiu naquele espelho de nada. Deixando todos de queixo caído e John sorrindo de leve.

- O QUE FOI ISSO? – perguntou Luke pasmo.

- Simples, se a casa era para estar ai é porque ela está ai, é tão obvio – disse John calmamente fazendo o mesmo movimento que Vicky e sumindo em seguida.

Os outros trocaram olhares cúmplices, não havia nada de obvio ali, não mesmo, deram de ombros e logo fizeram o mesmo e saíram correndo feito loucos para mergulharem no próprio espelho do nada que aparentemente estava ali.

Dentro da enorme mansão... Diana, Elaine, Sirius e Draco estavam amarrados e jogados no chão. Nenhum deles animado. Cercados por encapuzados e com Belatriz e Pansy sorrindo feito cobras para eles. Os quatro bufaram. Era a armadilha perfeita e eles caíram feito bestas. Logo Kellan veio correndo feito um idiota trazendo Narcisa amarrada ao seu lado.

- Mamãe – Draco disse nervoso.

- Onde está a menina, Kellan? – perguntou Pansy entediada – Nós pedimos a menina, não a velha.

- Velha é a mãe – rosnou Narcisa.

- Er... Ela fugiu – disse Kellan com seu maior sorriso amarelo.

- ELA O QUE? – Belatriz e Pansy perguntaram nervosas e gritando feito loucas.

- SEU TRASGO ESTUPIDO, COMO DEIXOU QUE ISSO ACONTECESSE? – perguntou Belatriz fora de si.

- Não fui eu! Ela fugiu sozinha. Sumiu. Desapareceu. Não foi culpa minha – disse Kellan como uma criança pequena.

- Eu mereço – rosnou Pansy furiosa, Diana, Sirius, Elaine e Draco apenas gargalhavam, assim como Narcisa.

- É minha filha, Parkison, achou mesmo que ela ia ser fácil de se capturar? – perguntou Elaine gargalhando.

- Não, eu tinha certeza que ela ia fugir, como você, Black, deve ser de família – rosnou Pansy fazendo Ellie a olhar com ódio.

- Ela só não é burra, Pansy, ela sabe que isso é perigoso – rosnou Draco irritado.

- É, e ela deixou vocês para cuidarem do perigo, quanta honra – riu Kellan debochado.

- Isso é o que vocês pensam – rosnou Sirius irritado.

- E o que você está pensando? – perguntou Belatriz calmamente.

- Que ela não quer morrer – rosnou Narcisa.

- Mas deixou vocês para a morte – disse Belatriz superior.

- Isso é o que vermos, Belatriz, isso é o que veremos! Você não conhece a minha Evee – disse Diana tranqüila, surpreendendo a todos.

Enquanto isso do lado de fora, Luke, Chuck, Chad, Kim e Dorothy se encontravam boquiabertos, já John e Vicky apenas trocavam olhares cúmplices. Depois o olhar de todos eles se voltou para o casal sorridente, como se esperando respostas.

- Era uma barreira invisível – disse Vicky como se fosse obvio.

- E como vocês sabiam disso? – Chad perguntou pasmo.

- Simples, agente não sabia – disse John dando de ombros e fazendo Dorothy bater na própria testa.

- Não tenta entender – foi à única coisa que Chuck conseguiu dizer.

- Gente, – Kim chamou apontando para algo a sua frente – é ai?

Todos se viraram para deparar com a enorme casa a sua frente, uma casa com aspecto de que deveria ter sido bela, mas agora era um lixo, aos pedaços e escura, com um jardim na frente que mais parecia uma floresta tropical, a casa ao fundo tinha algumas madeiras soltas, dava para ver, e a pintura já era um mero desastre, era sem duvida um cenário de filme de terror. Eles trocaram olhares cúmplices.

- Bem... – disse Dorothy calmamente – eu acho que é!

- É o lugar com cara de filme de terror, gente, é lógico que é ai – disse Chuck girando os olhos.

- Vamos entrar? – John perguntou olhando com atenção para cada rosto nervoso naquela rua.

Todos os olhares por fim colaram em Luke, ele olhava nervoso para a casa. Seu coração apertou. Evee devia estar ali. Era lá que tudo se decidia. Se Evee estivesse bem, e Merlin queria isso, ele a salvaria e a levaria de volta para Hogwarts. Se Evee estivesse... bem, ele não gostava nem de pensar nisso, mas se ela não estivesse... Bem! Então... então sua vida ia acabar tão rápido quando aquela aventura louca começou.

Ele engoliu em seco. Não tinha medo da casa. Não tinha medo do jardim. Não tinha medo de ninguém que podia encontrar lá dentro. Não tinha o menor medo dos psicopatas que podiam matá-lo tão facilmente Seu único medo naquele instante era uma pequena loirinha e seu estado de saúde. Daquilo ele dependia. Pois se seu estado fosse letal, ele se jogaria no chão e imploraria que qualquer louco lá dentro lhe matasse. Não ia valer a pena lutar. Não ia haver para que lutar. Não sem Evelyn Malfoy.

- Vamos logo – Luke disse com um fiapo de voz e carregando o coração na mão.

Eles se entreolharam. Luke começou a se adiantar para os jardins, com paços firmes. Kim abraçou Chad com força e eles foram bem atrás dele. John e Vicky trocaram olhares e seguiram decididos. Dorothy engoliu em seco, estava prestes a abrir a boca para impedi-los quando sentiu a mão de Chad em volta da sua. Ele começou a puxá-la para o jardim e tal atitude fez ela corar compulsivamente e perder totalmente a habilidade da fala. Entrar naquela casa podia ser o começo de algo novo ou o fim de um legado.

**Na:\ Desculpem a demora, mamãe aqui ta com problemas no computador de novo, tou no de papix :P mas acontece... Tudo bem, Barb, devo afirmar que você ta ficando mais maluca a cada dia que passa, o que seu psicólogo diz sobre isso? Tem tomado seus remédios direitinho? Hehe. Lina, perdoar é uma palavra muito forte, sabe, digamos que ele está se juntando por um bem maior, por enquanto ;D Lloiza, teoricamente eu salvei a Evee, mas quanto tempo você acha que ela fica salva? *risada maléfica*. AUEIOUOAEIOAEIUUAEIO De boa, a Leli ta pirando, relaxa perua, t ta quase pior que a Barb, hehe, olha não vai ter rebelião dos personagens, porque eles me amam demais para isso, que nem minhas leitoras, e você é secretamente apx pelo Kellan que eu sei ;) Mary, amiga, respira, eu quero todos os meus membros, ta legal, hehe, postadinho aqui o cap para você hehe. ;***


	19. Sozinha

_**Sozinha**_

Luke e os demais andavam cansados pelo jardim que parecia não ter fim. Ele andava decidido na frente sendo seguido de perto pelos amigos. Chad ia logo atrás, tentando puxar Kim que estava começando a ficar cansada. John e Vicky iam abraçados e se arrastando bem atrás deles, pareciam que estavam gravando um filme no deserto. Chuck, por outro lado vinha firme atrás deles sendo seguido por uma Dorothy bufando.

- Você está bem? – Chuck perguntou para a loira que suspirava cansada.

- Tou, só não consigo mais sentir minhas pernas nem respirar – disse Dorothy cansada fazendo Chuck prender o riso.

- Quer parar um pouco? Agente pode esperar um pouco se você quiser – disse Chuck com um leve sorriso na face.

- Eu consigo, ta legal? Mas quando isso acabar eu juro que quebro a cara da Evee – disse Dorothy nervosa fazendo Chuck prender a gargalhada que estava quase saindo.

Vicky sorriu de leve ao ver a amiga se entendendo com Chuck. Olhou John com atenção, ele pendurado em seu pescoço respirando ofegante. Sorriu docemente para o garoto exagerado e antes que ele tivesse tempo de abrir a boca para falar qualquer coisa ela colou os lábios nos dele rapidamente se separando antes mesmo dele poder fazer alguma coisa.

Vicky sorriu triunfante para um John pasmo. Ele a fitou com os olhinhos castanhos brilhando totalmente pasmos. Ela apenas sorriu mais ainda e nem se deu ao trabalho de voltar a olhar para o garoto boquiaberto. Ele agora sim precisava da ajuda da garota para andar. Seus pés pareciam ter perdido totalmente a habilidade de andar. Isso fazia a garota sorrir cada segundo mais e mais.

Chad e Kim observavam a tudo de longe, Kim não pode evitar sorrir um pouco, Chad também. Era bom ver que seus amigos estavam se acertando. Por fim os olhinhos verdes de Kim colaram em Luke, bem a frente dela. Ele tentava disfarçar, mas ela pode ver que ele olhava para os amigos com uma certa inveja. Ela suspirou e se soltou de Chad se aproximando de Luke lentamente.

- Luke... – ela chamou calmamente.

- Fala Kim – disse Luke sem sequer fingir animação.

- Sabe, eu nunca notei que você gostava da Evee! – disse Kim pensativa – Devia ter me dito, eu podia ter ajudado de algum modo, sei lá. Me sinto mal por ter estado sempre empurrando ela para o meu irmão, poxa.

- Não faz mal, Kim, sei que não fez por mal, alem do que eu também empurrei ela para o Chuck, certo? – perguntou Luke se forçando a sorrir de leve coisa que falhou tragicamente.

- É, mas sei lá, podia ter mudado alguma coisa. – disse Kim fazendo um leve bico – Talvez, se agente tivesse feito isso tudo antes. Se você tivesse se declarado outro dia ela não teria saído correndo e eles não a seqüestrariam, sei lá, podia ser tudo tão diferente.

- Já pensei demais nisso, Kim, - disse Luke pensativo – mas isso não muda o fato que eu falhei em todos os sentidos. Eu sinto culpa de tudo que fiz, penso que estraguei a vida da Evee com essa minha atitude egoísta de...

- De se declarar? – Kim perguntou pasma – Nossa, Luke, será que você não entende que o que fez mal a Evee não foi o que você disse, mas sim quando você disse? Teria sido mais fácil se ela tivesse sabido antes, ela podia se preparar melhor para isso. Seu único erro foi não ter dito a verdade para ela antes, ela merecia saber.

- Eu sei, Kim, eu fiz tudo que eu podia, e tudo errado – disse Luke meio desesperado sentindo a mão de Kim em seu ombro.

Dentro da mansão, Diana, Sirius, Elaine, Draco e Narcisa ainda estavam amarrados e cercados enquanto Belatriz, Kellan e Pansy discutiam onde Evee havia se enfiado.

- A garota não pode ter simplesmente sumido – dizia Pansy irritada.

- E para onde ela iria? – perguntava Kellan emburrado.

- Isso não importa agora... – disse Belatriz olhando osi nimigos amarrados e com as bocas tapadas – o que importa é como vamos usar isso contra eles, afinal.

- Eles quem? – perguntou Kellan fazendo Pansy bater na própria testa depois bater na cabeça dele.

- As crianças que se aproximam... – disse Belatriz sorrindo cruel para Diana – é, perdemos uma menina, ganhamos uma creche.

- No fim, vocês saíram perdendo – disse Pansy animada e gargalhando enquanto Kellan ainda tentava entender.

- Como assim... – perguntou Kellan, mas parou bruscamente quando a porta se abriu com um estrondo exibindo Luke e seus amigos.

Diana praticamente girou os olhos quando Luke e os demais entraram pro aquela porta. Era o fim da picada. Elaine bufou em seu silencio obrigado. Era fora do normal, ela enrolou aquele bando de loucos e eles mesmo assim foram parar ali, puts, não dava para acreditar naquilo.

- Queremos a Evee – Luke disse decidido, mas com a voz meio tremula em nervosismo, todas as varinhas estavam empunhadas para Bella, Kellan, Pansy e se exercito.

- É mesmo... – disse Belatriz com a voz debochada – os amiguinhos vieram salvar a pequena Evelyn e o papai, a mamãe e os avós.

- Onde está minha irmã, sua velha louca? – Chad perguntou desesperado e com a varinha apontada para Bela.

- Olha os modos, garotinho, sabia que não ia conseguir educar nem um cachorro – debochou Pansy fazendo Elaine se contorcer em seu lugar e rosnar baixinho.

- Não interessa, o que interessa é a Evee, onde vocês colocaram ela – Dorothy começou a lançar feitiços quando os outros do exercito de Belatriz começaram os seus ataques.

- Atenção, - Kim disse seria – Luke, você cuida da Belatriz, Chad acaba com aquela doida da Pansy, Chuck dá um jeito no Kellan, John você, eu e as meninas cuidamos do resto.

- Resto? Resto no seu planeta quer dizer uns cem caras? – perguntou John pasmo.

- É, isso mesmo – disse Kim sorrindo superior e fazendo John bufar, os demais apenas concordaram com a cabeça e começaram a correr atrás de seus desafiantes.

Enquanto isso Evee se via perdida pelos canais de ar. A garota acabou se sentando lá, abraçando os joelhos e prendendo o choro, as coisas estavam de cabeça para baixo, tava tudo errado, ela estava sozinha, pela primeira vez em toda sua vida ela estava totalmente sozinha e ninguém estava lá para lhe ajudar.

I see your face in my mind as I drive away

_(Eu vejo seu rosto na minha mente enquanto eu dirijo para longe)_  
'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way

_(Porque nenhum de nós pensou que iria acabar desse jeito)_  
People are people

_(Pessoas são pessoas)_  
And sometimes we change our minds

_(E as vezes elas mudam de idéia)  
_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time  
_(Mas está me matando ver você ir depois de todo esse tempo)_

As lagrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto de Evee. Sua vida estava de cabeça para baixo. Ela estava sozinha. Sozinha. Sem seus pais, sem seus amigos, sem seus irmãos, sem Luke. Ninguém. Nenhum deles. Todas essas pessoas que sempre lhe cercavam e tomavam conta dela, todas havia simplesmente sumido e ela estava sozinha.

As lagrimas começaram a cair ainda mais e mais. Tudo estava fora de controle. Ela nunca teve que ficar sozinha. Sempre teve pessoas que ela amava e lhe amavam apara lhe proteger, mas agora era diferente. Ela estava sozinha em um tubo de ar da casa de um psicopata. Sozinha com um bando de psicopatas e não sabia nem para onde ir.

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie

_(A musica começa a tocar como no final de um filme triste)  
_It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see

_(É o tipo de fim que voce realmente não quer ver)_  
'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down

_(Porque é uma tragedia e só te deixa para baixo)_  
Now I don't know what to be without you around

_(Agora eu não sei o que ser sem você por perto)_

Sentia falta de tudo, de todos. Queria sua mãe, seu pai, seus irmãos, seus amigos, seus avós. Todos de volta. As lagrimas começavam a escorrer ainda mais pelo rostinho delicado da menina, ela não fez nada de mal, então por que estavam fazendo aquilo com ela.

Desde muito nova Evee esteve cercada de gente. Sempre teve sua avó Diana, seu exemplo, sua inspiração por perto para lhe mostrar o que fazer. Seu avô Sirius para lhe defender sempre que sua avó Narcisa vinha reclamar de algo. Até de Narcisa ela sentia falta, Narcisa sempre esteve ali para lhe ajudar, sempre esteve ali acreditando nela, mas agora não, agora ela estava sozinha. Sem nenhum deles.

And we know it's never simple)

_(E nós nunca sabemos que não é simples)_  
Never easy

_(Nunca é facil)  
_Never a clean break, no one here to save me

_(Nunca é um momento de mudar, ninguém aqui para me salvar)_

You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

_(Você é a única coisa que conheço bem)  
_And I can't

_(E eu não posso)_  
Breathe

_(Respirar)  
_Without you

_(Sem você)_  
But I have to

_(Mas eu tenho que)  
_Breathe

_(Respirar)  
_Without you

_(Sem você)_  
But I have to

_(Mas eu tenho que)_

Seus olhos arderam ainda mais e mais ao se lembrar de seus pais. Queria sua mãe, Elaine, ela sempre tomava conta dela, sempre estava ali por perto, sempre deixando tudo do jeito que devia ser, aquilo estava do jeito que devia ser? Não parecia estar. Queria seu pai ali para se sentir segura, pois era isso que Draco fazia, lhe passava segurança e fazia tudo dar certo. Ele tomava conta de tudo e nada nunca parecia que ia dar errado quando ela estava perto dele, onde estava seu pai agora? As coisas estavam dando errado e ela estava completamente sozinha.

Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt

_(Nunca quis isso, nunca quis ver voce machucado)_  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve

_(Toda pequena colosão na entrada eu tentei desviar)_  
But people are people

_(Mas pessoas são pessoas)_  
And sometimes it doesn't work out

_(E algumas vezes isso não funciona)  
_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out

_(Nada que dissermos vai nos salvar da queda)_

Queria seus irmãos ali com ela. Eles sempre lhe faziam sentir melhor. Chad, apesar de tudo, sempre se ocupava tentando lhe fazer rir ou quando ela chorava ele a abraçava com força e sem dizer uma única palavra aquilo bastava para lhe acalmar. E Dorothy, Dorothy que nunca dizia nada, nem se importava em dizer, mas com um simples sorriso Evee sentia que podia respirar de novo, sentia que podia fazer tudo, sentia que alguém estava ali para ela, para tudo, sua irmã estava.

And we know it's never simple)

_(E nós nunca sabemos que não é simples)_  
Never easy

_(Nunca é facil)  
_Never a clean break, no one here to save me

_(Nunca é um momento de mudar, ninguém aqui para me salvar)_

You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

_(Você é a unica coisa que conheço bem)  
_And I can't

_(E eu não posso)_  
Breathe

_(Respirar)  
_Without you

_(Sem você)_  
But I have to

_(Mas eu tenho que)  
_Breathe

_(Respirar)  
_Without you

_(Sem você)_  
But I have to

_(Mas eu tenho que)_

As lagrimas estavam desenfreadas quando seu pensamento se pousou em Kim, sua melhor amiga, Kim que sempre tomava suas dores e suas brigas, que sempre estava ali para lhe salvar, que era sua melhor amiga, no melhor sentido da palavra. Sentia falta de Chuck, seu único, mas melhor namorado, riu com a idéia, Chuck sabia sempre o que ela queria antes de ela precisar dizer, ele era sempre bom com ela e fazia questão de vê-la feliz o tempo todo, bem, ela não estava feliz agora.

It's two a.m.

_(São duas da manhã)  
_Feelin' like I just lost a friend

_(Me sentindo como se eu tivesse perdido um amigo)_  
Hope you know it's not easy

_(Espero que você saiba que não é fácil)_  
Easy for me

_(Facil para mim)_  
It's two a.m.

_(São duas da manhã)  
_Feelin' like I just lost a friend

_(Me sentindo como se eu tivesse perdido um amigo)_  
Hope you know it's not easy

_(Espero que você saiba que não é fácil)_  
Easy for me

_(Fácil para mim)_)

Lembrou-se de Vicky. Riu com a idéia. Vicky sempre engraçada e divertida, sempre lhe ajudava a agüentar as brigas de Kim e Dorothy, ela sempre parecia saber mais do que os outros e sempre tentava lhe poupar de coisas que achava que lhe gastariam. John, sempre tão bonzinho, risonho e companheiro, ele fazia ela rir sem qualquer dificuldade. Ele cuidava dela quando os outros não estavam por perto. Mas agora, não tinha ninguém para cuidar dela.

And we know it's never simple

_(E nós sabemos que nunca é simples)_  
Never easy

_(Nunca é facil)_  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me

_(Nunca é um momento para mudar, ninguem aqui para te salvar)_

Luke. Foi a ultima pessoa que ela pensou, era a ultima que ela queria pensar naquele momento. Luke era a melhor parte de tudo e ela o perdia a cada segundo, sabia disso. Seus olhos transbordaram ao lembrar do melhor amigo. Ele sempre fez tudo por ela, sempre deu tudo para ela, sabia que ele daria sua vida para faze-la sorrir de manhã, sentia isso. Luke era a pessoa que mais... que mais se importava.

Queria ele ali agora, queria seu Luke ali para lhe ajudar, queria ele ali para lhe tirar desse mundo horrível, pois era isso que ele fazia. Ele fazia seus sonhos serem reais, ele fazia ela sorrir de manhã, ele fazia sua vida ser cada vez melhor. Ele lhe defendia, brigava por ela e abria mão de tudo por ela... ele...

I can't

_(Eu não posso)_  
Breathe

_(Respirar)_  
Without you

_(Sem você)_  
But I have to

_(Mas eu tenho que)_  
Breathe

_(Respirar)_  
Without you

_(Sem você)  
_But I have to

_(Mas eu tenho que)_

Foi pensando em Luke que lhe caiu a ficha. Todos eles. Todos em geral. Sempre faziam tudo para ela, Evee, e o que ela fez? Chorou. Ficou fraca. Foi fraca. Ela não estava fazendo nada, estava apenas sentada num tubo de ar esperando que eles a salvassem, pois era isso que ela fazia, ela era resgatada, nada importante, nada essencial. Ela apenas era a donzela em apuros, mas agora ela estava sozinha e não podia simplesmente ficar sentada esperando que eles viessem lhe salvar.

Assim ouviu o primeiro estrondo de feitiço, começou a engatinhar pelos tubos seguindo o barulho, não demorou muito, logo viu por uma fresta de ar todos eles. Seus amigos, seus irmãos, seus pais, seus avós, Luke. Todos eles estava lá, lutando com Belatriz e seu exercito, por ela, por Evee, enquanto ela chorava e reclamava de estar sozinha, se sentiu um lixo naquele instante, mas só piorou ao ouvir o que Belatriz dizia a seu Luke.

- Sua amiguinha fugiu, garotinho, sem se importar com você e os outros, é uma covarde – dizia Belatriz debochada.

- Você não sabe do que está falando, a Evee não faria isso, não a minha Evee – rosnou Luke já fraco, era obvio que ele já não agüentaria muito tempo daquela batalha.

- Ta na hora de acabarmos com isso, garotinho, - disse Bela com a varinha no pescoço de Luke- Aveda...

- CRUCIIO – Evee ouviu Dorothy berrar fazendo Bela se jogar no chão.

Todos olharam para Dorothy, numa mistura de medo e orgulho, mas logo uma gargalhada tomou conta do lugar. Bela estava gargalhando e isso fez todos tremerem. Ela olhou maníaca para Dorothy.

- É preciso querer matar, queridinha, você não quer me matar? – perguntou Bela gargalhando – Que peninha, porque eu quero.... Aveda...

Mil coisas passaram na cabeça de Evee naquele momento. Dorothy, tentando salvar a vida do seu Luke. Bela tentando matar o seu Luke. E Luke, lutando contra tudo para acreditar que ela, Evee, valia alguma coisa, isso nem ela acreditava mais. E a ultima coisa que ela lembra foi ver Bela lançando o feitiço da morte em Luke, o raio ia em câmera lenta aos seus olhos, todos pareciam lentos demais, o raio nem parecia ter saído de verdade, mas ela sabia, que se saísse seria o fim.

**Na:\ Musica do cap é de Taylor Swift: "Breathe". Penúltimo capitulo da serie favorita de vocês :S nossa, como doeu escrever esse. Leli querida, sim eu enlouqueci faz tempo, que pergunta boba, parece até que não me conhece, são cinco ficas de historia e tu num sabe que eu num tenho juízo, eu heim! Barb! Não se estresse! Não crie pânico! Relaxe e conte até dez. eu só vi a review agora, amiga, então poste na sua fic e comente nessa, falando em postar... eu quero um novo cap ouviu!? Lina, você sabe que eu adoooooooro uma confusão, o que eles querem com a Evee? Ora, ela era só uma isca, eles queria Diana e o povo, ah e não fica psicótica, você ta começando a pirar de vez! Lloiza, chuchu, eu amei o cap, mas eu não podia colocar eles juntos ainda, relaxe, a historia ta acabando e a felicidade do seu mundo lilás ta vindo, será? Ta ai a verdade, Mary, satisfeita? O que será que ela vai fazer? Tun tun tunnnnnnnnnnn! Aguardem o ultimo capitulo de a irmã gêmea do mal galerinha!!! **


	20. Ficando por amor

_**Ficando por amor**_

_Mil coisas passaram na cabeça de Evee naquele momento. Dorothy, tentando salvar a vida do seu Luke. Bela tentando matar o seu Luke. E Luke, lutando contra tudo para acreditar que ela, Evee, valia alguma coisa, isso nem ela acreditava mais. E a ultima coisa que ela lembra foi ver Bela lançando o feitiço da morte em Luke, o raio ia em câmera lenta aos seus olhos, todos pareciam lentos demais, o raio nem parecia ter saído de verdade, mas ela sabia, que se saísse seria o fim_

- Cruccio!.

O feitiço nunca chegou, Luke não morreu, nem nada do tipo aconteceu. O que houve foi Diana e os outros se soltando e Belatriz se contorcendo loucamente no chão e uma Evee surgindo sabe-se Merlin de onde. Lukefoi abrindo os olhos devagar para ver a loirinha na sua frente com a varinha apontada. O grito que Dorothy se preparava para soltar nunca saiu.

- EVEE – gritou Kim com os olhos esbugalhados.

- Como você fez isso? – Belatriz se perguntou entre um grito de agonia e outro.

- Disse que era preciso querer matar para conseguir fazer esse feitiço! – rosnou Evee nervosa – Você mexeu com meus amigos e minha família, eu sem duvida alguma quero te matar.

- Evelyn, eu não mandei você sair daqui? – perguntou Narcisa furiosa, se levantando devagar.

- Eu sai, de onde eu tava, eu nunca estive aqui –disse Evee com um sorriso amarelo.

Ela não teve mais muito tempo para falar qualquer coisa, pois logo Kim e Dorothy pularam em seu pescoço e Diana se pos na sua frente, pois o Cruccio já estava perdendo o efeito e Bela se recuperando, irritada. Elaine pulou na frente de Chad colocando a varinha no pescoço de Pansy. Draco praticamente empurrou Chuck e lançou um feitiço certeiro em Kellan.

- Vem, vamos acabar com esses idiotas – disse Dorothy puxando Evee dali só dando tempo dos olhos dela se encontrarem com os de Luke e depois sumir no meio da confusão.

A batalha ocorreu rapidamente. Kellan foi facilmente imobilizado por Draco, Elaine praticamente quebrou a cara de Pansy e os dois iam para Askanan, mas Belatriz não teve essa sorte. Diana terminou com ela utilizando a maldição da morte, ela caiu, pois certas coisas precisam de um fim definitivo.

- Vamos embora daqui – disse Elaine abraçando Evee com força enquanto os aurores levavam o exercito derrotado de Belatriz.

- Assim que chegarmos em Hogwarts vocês vão para a ala hospitalar – disse Narcisa seria.

- E você, mocinha, - disse Draco tocando o ombro de Evee – fica lá até termos certeza de que está bem, entendido?

Evee e os outros saíram de lá e seguiram direto para Hogwarts. Tirando os Malfoy, os demais primeiro falaram com os pais desesperados e histéricos. Quando chegaram na ala hospitalar os três loiros já dormiam profundamente. Kim não precisou de convite para se jogar na cama ao lado da de Chad. Vicky correu para uma na ponta e John foi para o seu lado. Chuck foi silencioso para a cama ao lado de Dorothy e Luke ficou apenas em pé, observando Evee dormir profundamente sem coragem de se aproximar.

Ele a observou dormindo. Parecia um ajo. Olhando para ela naquele instante não deu para acreditar que há poucas horas ela estava em perigo mortal. Não dava nem para crer que havia o risco dela se machucar. Sem nem um cachinho loiro fora do lugar, os olhinhos cinzas cobertos pelas pálpebras, e o rostinho branco como neve sem um sequer arranhão.

- Ela parece mesmo um anjo, não é? – ele ouviu alguém murmurar atrás de si.

Virou-se assustado para se deparar com Draco Malfoy que fitava a filha com um sorriso aliviado. Se Luke não o conhecesse bem diria que estava chorando, seus olhos meio molhados diziam isso, mas parecia tão inacreditável que o durão Draco Malfoy pudesse chorar.

- Sabe, Lupin, fazia tempo que eu não tive tanto medo assim... – Draco dizia serio – Quero dizer, a Evee é tão... Chad sempre foi grande o bastante para se defender e a Dorothy sempre pareceu mais velha, mas a Evee... não a minha Evee. Ela é e sempre será minha menininha, parece que foi ontem que ela abriu esses lindos olhinhos cinzas, não pude agüentar imaginar que podia ser hoje que o dia que ela nunca mais os abriria.

- Ela está bem agora – dizia Luke tentando se esquecer dessa idéia que estava presa na sua cabeça por tanto tempo.

- Gosta mesmo dela, não é? – perguntou Draco fitando o rapaz ao seu lado, com cuidado.

- Mais do que a mim mesmo – disse Luke com os olhos pregados em Evee.

- E para mim isso sempre será pouco – disse Draco levantando as sobrancelhas e saindo de lá sem olhar para trás.

Dois dias exatamente se passaram. Evee estava sendo liberada hoje, já que a enfermeira a prendera lá por tempo demais. Desde o dia do seqüestro que ela e Luke nem sequer se olhavam direito. Até porque Kim, Dorothy e Vicky não desgrudavam dela. Ta que agora Kim passava muito tempo com Chad e que Vicky e John começaram a namorar, alem do que Dorothy estava quase ficando amiguinha demais de Chuck, na opinião de Evee, mas nunca a deixavam sozinha.

Luke estava começando a se irritar com isso, estava sentado sozinho no salão comunal, normalmente era assim que ele estava passando os dias e foi assim que ele se viu cercado por Chad, Chuck e John, os dois últimos com sorrisos imensos nos lábios.

- O que vocês querem? – perguntou Luke cerrando os olhos.

- Luke, Luke, Luke... – John começou animado.

- Nosso querido Luke – riu Chuck animado.

- Falem logo – rosnou Luke mal humorado.

- É contra meus princípios, mas vamos ter de levá-lo ao jardim – disse Chad calmamente.

- Não tou muito afim – dizia Luke mal humorado.

- Não tem querer – disse Chuck serio saindo puxando Luke dali e sendo seguido de perto por Chad e John.

Luke foi contra a vontade arrastado pelos corredores, mas na metade do caminho algo chamou sua atenção. Um som tranqüilo e no momento baixo. Olhou para os amigos, eles tinhas sorrisos misteriosos que lhe deixaram curioso. Começou a acelerar o passo.

Quando pisou nos jardins seu coração deu um pulo, o lugar tava lotado, cheio de gente mesmo, esse povo todo cercava uma espécie de palco improvisado. Seu susto foi incrível ao ver quem estava acima do palco. Vicky na sua bateria, Kim com a guitarra e Dorothy com o baixo. Luke ia abrir a boca para perguntar algo, mas depois da cena que se seguiu ele perdeu a capacidade da fala.

O queixo dele caiu consideravelmente. Evee subiu no palco e ela nunca pareceu tanto com um anjo. Ela usava um lindo vestido branco com uma bela faixa preta em volta da cintura, seus cabelos mais cacheados que nunca e em seus pés no lugar das habituais botas havia pequenas e delicadas sandálias pretas. Ela pegou o microfone e começou a cantar docemente.

Your beautiful eyes

_(Seus lindos olhos)_  
Stare right into my eyes

_(Olham nos meus olhos)_  
And sometimes I think of you late at night

_(E às vezes eu ainda penso em você até tarde da noite)_  
I don't know why

_(Eu não sei porque)_  
I wanna be somewhere

_(Eu quero estar em algum lugar)_  
Where you are

_(Onde você esteja)_  
I wanna be where

_(Eu quero estar onde)_

A voz Evee foi soando como mágica nos ouvidos de Luke, ele nunca sentiu tanta alegria quanto ao ouvir aquele belo som novamente. Colou seus olhos nela e para sua surpresa ela também o olhava. Os olhinhos cinzas brilhavam de um modo doce e misterioso. Olhou ao redor, os amigos riam e Chad murmurava algo mal humorado. Kim sorriu confiante para ele, Dorothy também e Vicky só faltava gargalhar.

You're here

_(Você está aqui)_  
Your eyes are lookin' into mine

_(Seus olhos olham nos meus)_  
So baby make me fly

_(Então, baby, me faça voar)_  
My heart has never felt this way before

_(Meu coração nunca sentiu isso antes)_  
I'm lookin' through your

_(Estou te olhando)_

I'm lookin' through your eyes

_(Estou olhando em seus olhos)_

Chuck sorria animado para Dorothy, ela abaixava os olhos, mas corava violentamente. Vicky apenas gargalhava com a cara de boba da amiga e John olhava apaixonado para a nova namorada. Chad e Kim se fitavam com um carinho incontestável, e eram observados por uma Britney enciumado. Já Luke e Evee nem se davam ao trabalho de parar de se olhar, mas nada parecia ser dito com aquele olhar e ao mesmo tempo tudo estava sendo esclarecido.

I wake up I'm alive

_(Eu percebo que estou viva)_  
In only a little while

_(Em apenas um momento)_  
I'll cry

_(Eu chorarei)_  
'Cause your my lullaby

_(Porque você é minha canção de ninar)_  
So baby come hold me tight

_(Então, Baby, venha me abraçar)_  
'Cause I

_(Porque eu)  
_I wanna be everything you need

_(Quero ser tudo que você precisa)_  
I wanna be where

_(Eu quero estar onde)_

Em poucos dias tudo havia mudado completamente. Tantas coisas ficaram por ficar e tantas coisas precisavam ser ditas. Os olhos azuis fitavam os cinzas, esperando explicações. Os cinzas fitavam os azuis, esperando saber o que explicar. Tanta a ser dita, mas naquele pareciam de menor importância. Para Evee e para Luke, naquele instante, bastava saber que o outro estava ali, perto e em segurança.

You're here

_(Você está aqui)_  
Your eyes are lookin' into mine

_(Seus olhos olham nos meus)_  
So baby make me fly

_(Então, baby, me faça voar)_  
My heart has never felt this way before

_(Meu coração nunca sentiu isso antes)_  
I'm lookin' through your

_(Estou te olhando)_

I'm lookin' through your eyes

_(Estou olhando em seus olhos)_

Os olhos de Evee estavam começando a arder, seu coração batia cada segundo mais rápido e como se fosse o ultimo segundo que ele bateria. Tinha dificuldade até para respirar e só Merlin sabia como ela ainda estava conseguindo cantar. Algo lhe dava forças para fazer isso, algo lhe segurava para que ela não caísse, algo ali lhe fazia voar. E ali Evee descobriu algo novo que lhe prendia a terra, não era mais a gravidade e sim um belo par de olhos azuis.

Just as long as your mine

_(Enquanto você for meu)_  
I'll be your everything tonight

_(Eu serei o seu tudo hoje)_  
let me love you, kiss you

_(Me deixe te amar, te beijar)_  
Baby let me miss you

_(Baby, me deixe te beijar)_  
Let me see your

_(Me deixe ver seus)_  
dream about

_(Sonhar com)_  
dream about

_(Sonhar com)_  
dream about your eyes

_(Sonhar com seus olhos)_  
eyes

_(Olhos)_  
eyes

_(Olhos)_  
beautiful eyes

_(Lindos olhos)_

A musica acabou e só o que se ouviu foi uma salva de palmas. Evee não conseguia nem se mexer, mas pelo visto alguém mais conseguia. Dorothy praticamente pulou do palco e saiu correndo em direção a Chuck, Evee logo pulou atrás dela. Chuck a olhou, curioso.

- Você é idiota, - Dorothy começou – estúpido, grosseiro, infantil, meloso e um completo tapado, Chuck Potter... Mas independente do que você pense, eu amo você, acredite nisso se quiser, se não... se não você alem de tudo vai ser um grande...

Ela não teve tempo de concluir porque Chuck logo a puxou pela cintura colando seus lábios sob os da menina e começando a beijá-la apaixonadamente. Evee olhou tudo meio pasma, mas não pode evitar sorrir de leve. Sentiu alguém olhá-la, era Luke, ele começou a se afastar em passos firmes e ela começou a correr atrás dele.

- LUKE – ela berrou nervosa e ele parou assim que eles já não estavam mais no meio da multidão.

- Oi – ele disse com a voz insegura.

- Achei que ia começar a correr, eu não ia conseguir te seguir – disse ela com um sorriso incerto.

- Não, eu só achei que você ia querer ficar um pouco sozinha, sabe... – Luke começou nervoso – Agente não se falou quando você e o Chuck terminaram então...

- Eu tou bem, de verdade, na verdade eu não tou nem ai pro Chuck ou para quem ele agarra, Luke... – disse Evee com um leve sorriso.

- Isso é bom, afinal, você não merecia ficar triste e... – ele começou inseguro – Evee, eu preciso saber se agente ainda pode ser amigos, porque... porque eu sinto que não. Bem, por você sabe!? Eu acho que você não vai conseguir me olhar e confiar em mim como...

- Você fez merda, Luke... – disse Evee calma – você devia ter me dito antes, mentiu para mim e me fez de boba, sabe que odeio que mintam para mim... não... não dá mais para ser como antes.

- Eu entendo – ele disse cabisbaixo começando a se afastar dali, Evee engoliu em seco.

- LUKE! – ela berrou fazendo ele se virar, surpreso – Se eu cair você me segura? Se eu tropeçar, você me levanta? E se eu falhar, Luke, você vai saber me desculpar?

- Evee, eu... – ele começou inseguro – Você nunca erra, meu anjo.

- Errado... – disse Evee engolindo em seco e se aproximando – Eu errei Luke, e preciso saber se você perdoa! Eu errei achando que amava o Luke, eu errei sendo uma idiota e saindo correndo daquele modo quando você se declarou, eu errei por nunca notar que você me amava... Eu errei, Luke, por não ter notado a verdade...

- Que verdade? – Luke perguntou a fitando com atenção.

- A musica, a musica que eu acabei de cantar... era para você, Luke, É para você... – disse Evee com os olhos molhados – Quando eu estava lá, sozinha, eu tive medo, medo de morrer, mas esse passou, passou assim que eu te vi, porque eu achei que você ia morrer e isso ia doer bem mais.

- Evee... – Luke olhou pasmo para ela.

- Eu te amo, Luke! – disse Evee sorrindo doce – Fala alguma coisa, Luke... Ou você quer que eu me ajoelho e te pesa em namoro? Porque se você quiser eu faço... vai acabar com o vestido, mas eu nem gostei dele na verdade e...

- Cala a boca, Evee – gargalhou Luke.

Então ele a puxou pela cintura e a beijou com todo o amor e carinho que ele guardou por tanto tempo. Ela pos as mãos atrás do pescoço dele e como de costume ele não sentia mais os pés tocarem os chãos. Era uma atitude nova, mas tão familiar. Ela gostava tanto dele, e ele tanto dela, que parecia errado terem passado tanto tempo separados.

Fim e começo tem mais ou menos a mesma cara. Nunca terá um fim exato, nem um começo perfeito, o que importa é o meio, a historia que seguiu e o que vira depois disso... bem, ai só sonhando para saber.

FIM!!!!

**Na:/ É meninas, me doeu muito, mas esse é o ultimo capitulo da seria, a irmã gêmea do mal, espero que tenham gostado da nossa fic e que aproveitem as outras que virão. Respondendo a pergunta de todas... olha o Luke ai gente! Eaaeuioeui! Ah, e quanto as ameaçar da Barb só tenho a dizer que... OLHA AI, A BELA MORREU, SE ACALMA! Aeuioaeuiouioeaoui! Lina, que bom que você gostou do penúltimo cap, espero que goste desse também :D Pat, olha ai o ultimo capitulo, espero por você na próxima fic, ok? LELI, AMIGA, ACABOU MAIS UMA, BORA CHORAR JUNTAS QUE É CINCO FICS DE HISTORIA! Eauiuaeouioaeuioaeiuoea! Lloiza, você não comentou no outro cap, mas eu te perdôo, ta vendo como clima de ultimo cap é lindo? Hehe! Bem, meninas, é isso, me dói dizer isso, mas acabou, agora é só esperar por outra! Amo vocês! **


End file.
